Skipping Stone
by Meztli14
Summary: I thought they were just dreams. But they weren't. They were so much more. Season 1 and onward, AU-ish.
1. Prologue

** So, as I dilly-dally with updating **_**Honor Thy Father**_**, I've been reading a few fanfics where people get dragged into **_**Supernatural**_** and let the boys know what happens, stuff like that and I actually had no intention of creating a fic like that but a few scenes kept popping into my head and I couldn't really get rid of them. So I actually used one of my original story plots as a way to explain why someone from our world would be in the **_**Supernatural**_** world, kinda. I haven't really worked out the kinks so I'm just winging it right now. Basically here's a prologue, if you will, to my somewhat newest creation, **_**Skipping Stone**_**. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Crouched down in the bushes on the outskirts of the corral, just out of sight of the two men fighting and grappling with each other, it suddenly really, _really_ hit me. I could stop a lot of bad crap from happening. Not all of it, but enough to really make a difference. Jo and Ellen. Bobby. Rufus. The whole kit and caboodle.

Hearing the men growl as punches and kicks were thrown, I vowed that when I got back home, I was having a _Supernatural_ marathon. I was gonna buy a crap load of note books and pens then hole up in my apartment with Zane, writing every freaking episode down, every word, name, and creature mentioned.

A notebook of every episode. Maybe I'll even have specific notebooks for specific people, their whole history written down. Granted I'll probably write it down in my goofy secret handwriting, that way no one would be able to use it against me or the boys. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Last thing I needed was giving the bad guys the holy grail. If the pattern stayed the same, I'd be back home in a day or two and that's when I'll put my plan into action.

Seeing the dark-skinned man go down, I took a deep breath, willing myself to relax. Fat luck that'd do. Everything was balanced on this one moment. This would be the wooden block that took down the entire tower. Of course I'd never been really good at Jenga but that was besides the point.

Feeling the weight and shape of the rock in my hand I was at least confidant that I could make this throw. My family were baseball people and although I hadn't played softball since high school, I had a canon and I could send this bad boy sailing across the field toward my intended target no problem.

Seeing the tall, and adorably young, gangly man starting to walk away, gripping at his shoulder, I slowly stood from my crouch, turning my body slightly, building up the energy I'd need to throw my missile. It might not seem like much, just throwing a rock at someone, but really I had to time this just right. Too soon and he'd dodge or dive away. Too late and…well it'd be too late and I didn't want to think about that.

Quietly, I slipped out from the shadows of the trees, ducking in between the wooden fence of the decaying corral, watching as the victor shuffled away, his attention captured by the shouts and calls of his name from afar. I took a deep breath, watching as the dark-skinned man rose silently from the muddy road, edging toward the discarded weapons.

It was time. Ignoring the two men that were now in view, I stepped forward, took aim, and threw the large rock, unleashing the kinetic energy I had built up. I watched, heart in my throat, as my ammo sailed straight for Jake at the same time he sped toward Sam, knife glinting in the dark.

* * *

**I'm sure, at least hoping, by now everyone knows what scene this is, if not than you need to go revisit some episodes. We have Sam's impending death scene, well his **_**first**_** death scene. I doubt this story will go far, more like a way to get rid of this scenes that keep cropping up in my brain. I might even adopt the story out at some point. Let me know what you think! -Mez**


	2. False Brother

** Okay so this is before the event in the prologue. So don't get confused. I finished this much more faster than I thought I would. Hmm, crazy. I would like to take this time to thank KeepCalmandDoltLikeAFanGirl for being **_**Skipping Stone**_**'s first reviewer, follower, and favorite-r. And I encourage others to leave reviews as well. Let's me get a feeling for my own story. Well, let's do this.**

* * *

Dumping my bag onto the couch I heaved a sigh, ready to call it a day. Work had been particularly difficult with grouchy clients who thought they knew more than I did and all I wanted was to take some meds for my gnarly headache, eat some ice cream, take a hot shower, and sleep.

Eyeing the clock on the living room wall, I knew I couldn't let go of the day just yet. I still had to go get Zane from Kate's place. I gave another sigh, heading back out the door and taking the path that would lead me to the apartment several doors down.

Moving from Colorado to Washington had been interesting. I had my job to take into consideration but also Zane. He had been the deciding factor. Most of the apartments had not been what I was looking for the four year old and myself but finally, _finally_, I found Autumn Valley. Lori the manager was fantastic and the fact that Zane really liked her helped. I heard somewhere that children and dogs could tell if someone was sketchy or not so I was very happy with Zane's reaction.

After a few minutes, I was knocking on apartment C7, the sound of excited feet and Kate's voice asking for Zane and Molly to back away from the door. With a click of the doorknob and a whoosh, Zane's brown eyes and head digging into my stomach greeted me first, Kate's red hair second. Good to see that Zane listens.

"Hey Angie. Geez, you look like crap."

One arm hugging Zane to me, my other hand rubbed at my forehead, trying to rid myself of the pulsing pain I had endured for the better half of the day. "You're not so hot looking yourself."

Kate gave a chuckle but really all I could muster was a smile that morph into a grimace and then a really ugly yawn.

"Bad day?"

I grunted my confirmation, feeling the puffiness under my eyes, my body starting to ache. I couldn't feel any of this pain earlier but with my inactivity, it was attacking with vengeance.

"Thanks for taking Zane today." The both of us looked over at the four year old who had gone back to playing with Molly, chasing the little blonde around the living room.

"It was fine, we went to the park. Zane did give some lip to Mark though. Pretty sure he hates the guy."

Yeah, well I wasn't so keen on the guy either, gave me the creeps. Maybe that was why Zane reacted the way he did to the thirty year old. Honestly, Mark didn't look creepy, kinda handsome actually. He had moved in about eight months ago but right off the bat most of the neighborhood dogs and some cats disliked him. He didn't take it to heart but there was _something_ about him that I felt was deserving of the attitude. I didn't spend my childhood, adolescence, and early adult life with an ex-military father and two protective brothers to ignore things like that. Dad had always told me to trust my gut, my instinct, and it told me that Mark was more than a pretty face, and not in the good way. That and the fact that Zane hated him. I wasn't stupid enough to doubt him.

Jared and Donny had also taken it upon themselves to teach me all the different types of men, which ones to avoid and, upon Mom's insisting, which ones were Angie-worthy. Apparently their standard for worthiness was impossible. Creepy Mark, who lived across the apartment community, fell into the avoidance category.

"He ain't the only one. Come on Zane, let's go."

Zane came bounding toward me, already out the door as I followed, waving good bye to Kate and heading back towards our own home.

Walking with Zane, having to call him back to me every time he wondered too far, I was anticipating the three week long vacation I had lined up in a few days. At heart, I was a homebody and, with the occasional visit to the parks and mountains for Zane, I was at my happiest when lounging around my apartment, reading novels or fan fictions while listening to music. Hmm…

"What should we watch when we get home, Zane? Oh, how do you feel about a marathon? Some _Bones_ maybe? We'll throw in some _Supernatural_ for spice."

Of course Zane ignored me, eyes tracking the leaping of a grasshopper, lurching forward every time it landed.

"Don't you eat that, little boy." My order got me a wide grin but Zane didn't go after it, instead choosing to run ahead of me, the door to our apartment within sight.

Once in my humble dwelling I downed a couple of Advil's and decided no ice cream, replace the shower with a bath, and settle down for a few episodes of _Supernatural_. _Bones_ had been a close second but really, nothing helps a woman's soul more than a nice hot bath and two good looking guys. I mean David Boreanaz was one of those ruggedly handsome guys, in my opinion, but there was only one of him. _Supernatural_, on the other hand, was a two-for-one deal. Can't really compete with that. All I needed was some Ferrero Rocher chocolates and my evening would be complete.

After a good forty minute soak, my body was loose and relaxed, ready for my bed. I could hear Zane in the kitchen drinking water while I stood in my bedroom, pulling two DVD cases off my wall of movies. Hearing footfalls behind me I turned, showing Zane the two covers.

"What do you think? Lucifer?" Holding up season five then holding up the second choice. "Or The Fall?" Jensen and Jared were staring at Zane, Misha in the background with angels falling from the sky behind the trio.

Zane gave no indication of his preference, instead he clambered onto my bed, collapsing on his side of the mattress.

"Well you're no help at all." I ended up putting in season five, picking a disk at random and letting the DVD play.

Considering that Zane was sleeping on top of the covers, it took some maneuvering for me to get settled underneath the blanket. I loved Zane with all my soul but being over a hundred pounds of fur and muscle, not to mention dead weight, made such a task difficult.

Finally I found a comfortable spot, upper body positioned to watch the TV just right. The only down fall was Zane's hot breath and loud snores next to my head. I managed to get through an episode and a half before my head grew heavy and I wasn't sure when exactly I fell asleep but I did.

~~~SPN~~~

Jack-knifing from my position on the floor, my eyes squinted around the darken room, picking out a couple book cases, a coffee table, a lone fancy looking chair along with a matching loveseat. This room looked like it belonged in a multi-million dollar home. Oh yeah, definitely not my apartment.

Looking myself over, I was still wearing the gym shorts and Jared's old college shirt I had put on for sleep. A whisper of a possible abduction popped into my head before I dismissed it. There was no way I wouldn't wake up for that and not fight back. Add in the fact that Zane would take on whoever so much as sneezed in my direction (I had to admit that that sneeze had been quite aggressive) and the idea of being abducted was near impossible. Chances are I was dreaming.

Getting up off the floor, I paused, catching sight of something winking at me from underneath one of the book cases near the door. I tiptoed over, hunkering myself lower but cautiously. I wasn't stupid. Hand curled into a fist, I was ready to lash out just in case as I took a peek at what had drawn my attention. I could feel just how wide my smile grew. Freaking. Awesome. Still with caution, I reached a hand out and pulled back with my prize in tow.

"Shut. Up," I silently mouthed, a vision of Woody Harrelson as Tallahassee from _Zombieland_ flashing in my mind, my eyes bright and smile wide. An angel blade. Best. Dream. Ever.

Feeling the weight in my hand I gave the heavenly sword a couple twirls between my fingers, a habit of Donny and mine whenever something pointy was in our hands. Mom was not excited about that.

I stopped mid-twirl, my body rigid and head tilted as voices filtered through the closed door. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

Inching forward, hand gripping the hilt, I grabbed the door knob and turned it silently but flinched when a woman's angry voice rang out.

"You are disgusting! Just get the hell out of here!"

Now why did that sound familiar? Easing out of the library I inched down the dark hallway toward a staircase. A deep voice floated up from the first floor, the female yelling back her response. "Calm down? What is wrong with you?"

Making my descent, I heard the male voice bark back loudly but this time it was _very_ familiar. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, I hurried to my left, down a dark hallway toward the soft light source at the end, angel blade at the ready.

I could hear someone moving around before the woman spoke, "I'm calling the police."

Wall at my back I peered around the corner, my mouth dropping open as _Dean Winchester_ (or was it Jensen?) stood up, hopped over the couch, and pulled the cord from the wall. I knew it was weird watching this kind of violence, considering it was _Dean Winchester_ being violent. The funny part was that I was so sure I'd watched this episode a few days ago on TNT. Yep, this was a dream.

"Gimme your hands! Shut Up!"

So…I had a shifter in the next room and an angel blade in my hand. It wasn't silver but it was an angel blade, capable of killing angels. I'm sure a shifter would be no problem.

For now I ignored the muffled screaming, instead focusing on the items around myself. Which wasn't any. Well, guess I'd try to use the skills that Dad and my brothers taught me, though I wasn't sure if they would do any good against a shapeshifter. I remembered the rest of the episode and I was sure that if it could overpower the real Dean and beat up on Sam, then I was sure to be easy enough to defeat. But still, hearing the terrified cries of what's-her-face, I had to try.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the living room, conscious of the glow from the fireplace messing with my shadow, silently stalking toward the Wannabe-Dean as he finished tying the woman's hands.

Of course she just had to look over his shoulder at me and give me away. The shifter spun around just as I was bringing the blade down at him and he swatted the weapon away out of sight toward the fireplace, but alas I was ready. Now I wasn't super tall, about five-six or five-seven, but I had some long power logs for legs and I used a (Sparta!) kick against his chest.

I was quite proud of myself as the shifter lifted off the ground and sailed over the woman, Rebecca my brain supplied, landing in a heap. So far so good.

Not bothering to begin the releasing process I grabbed Rebecca's legs, dragging her back into the living room and away from Wannabe-Dean. It wasn't long before the shifter was back on his feet though, striding toward us, hazel eyes dark in anger.

"Where the Hell did you come from?"

Dropping Rebecca's lower extremities, I stepped over her, my game face on and my fists held up. Dean's face smirked at me and suddenly pain blossomed across my cheek, sending me crashing to the floor. God I hated shifters with their freaky super strength and freaky super speed. I'm surprised I didn't jolt awake from that blow.

The shifter ignored me, heading back to the struggling Rebecca so I did the one thing I knew would get his attention, if his confession from earlier in the episode was anything to go on.

"Hey, fugly!"

He froze, turning slowly on his heel back toward me. I gave him a smug smile, a sharp metallic taste telling me my teeth were bloody. "Yeah, you heard me. This whole killing thing you're doing is just a big temper tantrum, right?"

A low growl started as Fake Dean charged forward at me. Ducking down and dodging to the side I avoided his wide swing, sloppy from his emerging anger, and in one swift movement I had my hands pulling him down as I drove my knee into his abdomen.

Shoving his wilted form to the floor, I continued my taunting. "You're just pissed that you got rejected by some woman and now you wanna take it out on happy couples because your so-called woman rejected you. And you thought you could use Dean as a way to get what you want. A little human touch right?"

At this point in the game I knew he would leave Rebecca alone, his focus on me now. I needed to either kill him or hold out just until SWAT pulled up. That shouldn't be long.

I only heard the angry growl a second before I found myself pinned against the fireplace's stone wall, the heat close enough to be uncomfortable against my bare legs. The shifter was using Dean's large forearm to press across my throat, his other hand curled into a fist and currently shoving itself into my stomach repeatedly. A headache I was sure came from the air loss started pulsating behind my eyes.

When the Hell was I gonna wake up from this dream? My adrenaline was pumping, allowing me to push at the shifter's forearm, giving me just enough air to keep poking at him. "Bet she called you ugly, huh? She ran off screaming, a disgusted look on her face, am I right?"

The dancing orange glow from the fireplace added shadows to Dean's face, making his pissed off face look more like his You-touch-Sammy-You-Die face. Of course all my teasing was just a distraction. That's why you never fight angry. Time to pull out a classic.

Letting my body become boneless allowed for the right amount of space to drive my knee up and into the shifter's crotch.

As expected of the male species he immediately released me to comfort himself, falling to his knees in pain. I knew I had to be quick so I dove for the coffee table in front of the couch, grabbing the angel blade tucked underneath that I had spied when falling to the floor after getting punched.

Not bothering with finesse, I rammed the blade through the center of his back, making sure to hit just slightly to the left, piercing through his heart. A gasp came from the shifter before he gave a wet gurgle, jerked, and slumped forward to the floor, angel blade sticking out his back.

Casting a look at Rebecca, who was just getting her hands untied, I declared her safe while tiptoeing forward, easing my body sideways to see the shifter's face. Hazel eyes were frozen wide, mouth agape as blood dribbled out, staining the floor underneath his face. One side of my lips curled in distaste. That blood's gonna suck to get out. But he didn't move and I was confidant he was dead. Despite the sore stomach, neck, tender cheek and terrorizing headache, I was pretty proud of myself. DJ Qualls' face filled my mind causing a small smile. You've just been Garthed.

"What the Hell?!"

I ignored Rebecca's frantic voice, head tilting as the shifter gave off a sizzling sound. My ears and eyes looked him over and decided it was coming from his back wound. Crouching down, I grabbed the blade's hilt and yanked, a slick yet crunching sound echoing in the quiet room.

Rebecca gagged but my curiosity was powerful as I used the tip of the blade to push away the shifter's shirt, revealing the puncture wound I had given him.

"Wow…" Well, that's interesting. Blue web-like veins had started to branch out from the hole in the shifter's skin, the patterns disappearing under the rest of his shirt. I'm sure an autopsy would reveal the network that was no doubt spreading across the creature's back. That'll be a surprise for the medical examiner.

"Tell me what the Hell is going on?! Dean tried to kill me and then you killed Dean!"

I don't remember her being this annoying. Certainly wasn't helping my headache. I looked up at Rebecca, her eyes wide and filled with tears that refused to fall, her hands shaking at her side. Well, she did just almost get killed so I guess she gets to freak out.

"That…" I pointed my angel blade at the shifter. "…is not Dean. Dean, and Sam for that matter, should be on their way here from being tied up in the sewer after this guy got the drop on them. Also a SWAT team should be here any moment."

"Sewer? Wait…SWAT?"

"Yeah, Dean and Sam were getting too close for comfort, came really close to catching him, so Homeboy here had to take them out. Grabbed them and stashed them in the sewer where he'd been living. I intercepted a call to the police from them, saying that Dean Winchester was here, attacking you."

Seemed convincing enough. Before standing, I took a second to wipe the blood off my angel blade with my gym shorts then marched out of the living room, Rebecca right behind me.

"That doesn't make any sense. He looks just like Dean."

Time to lie. I had always wondered what Rebecca told the police in the original episode and I had come up with my own theories for both the excuse and, because I watch way too much _Criminal Minds_, why the shifter starting killing.

"You heard what I said to him right? He was rejected by his girl because of the way he looked. And when she moved on to someone else, someone better looking than him, he snapped. That was his trigger. So he "became" these specific men so he could hurt those women that, in his mind, represent or even substitute for the woman that rejected him. He wants these women to be hurt both emotionally and physically by someone they care about, like he was. That's why he changes his features as close as possible to the men. Just talk to Sam and Dean when they get back."

Where the Hell is the kitchen in this place? I passed a second closet before turning another corner and finding the spacious kitchen. I let her digest my spiel, eyes roving around for a knife just as long as the angel blade. Not seeing any in the open I reached for the closest drawer and started searching. "Listen, there's the FBI, CIA, NSA, agencies like that, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just listen. There are those agencies but there are also agencies, branches, that no once knows about. Technically those people, those agents, don't exist. Like Detectives from Bisbee, Arizona."

"Wait, are you saying Dean is some kind of government agent? Is Sam?"

Finally! I pulled the gleaming knife from the drawer, studying it. Long, kinda thin, serrated edge. Perfect. I would just need to be messy about the puncture and it'd blend fine. "I never said that."

"But you hinted."

"Yeah, well that's not an admission." Putting that little seed of conspiracy in Rebecca's head would do most of the work for me. I marched back to the living room, glad to see the corpse right where we left it. Wouldn't that be trippy.

Rebecca gave a startled cry as I jammed the knife into the angel blade's left over mark, jerking side to side and in small rotations, trying to destroy the pattern left behind by the angelic weapon.

"Relax, this'll help a bit. No one actually owns the same weapon as I used on him. At least anyone that's not suppose to." I let that hang out there, hoping she would catch on. Rebecca didn't disappoint.

"You said intercepted. And you know things. You know Sam and Dean. Are you…?"

A loud crash from another part of the house had our heads turning sharply in the direction I had entered from and I knew back up was here. Taking the knife out of the shifter, I tossed it haphazardly, letting the placement be as natural as possible. I thought for a minute to kill the fire, the bright flames hurting my eyes and agitating my headache but I left it alone.

"That'll be the SWAT team. You should probably go get them." I collapsed onto the couch, the pain from my fight coupled with my now migraine being too much to bear. Man I hope this meant I was leaving this dream for another. Or even waking up. That'd be nice.

Slumping across the cushions my eyes shut on their own, hands pulling the angel blade close. My hearing started to fade as Rebecca's shouts for help grew further away. Feeling myself shutting down one thing was certain; despite everything, this had been a fun dream.

~~~SPN~~~

Jolting awake, my cell phone's ungodly loud alarm, which was kinda the point, told me it seven thirty in the morning. Time to get ready for work.

Turning over, I flinched at Zane's large head a few inches away from my face, eyes boring into my own. His large body was stretched out, cuddling as close to me as possible. Seeing his clinging attitude reminded me of what had happened a few hours earlier.

Waking up in the middle of the night from the shifter dream had been interesting. I was alone in bed, the digital clock on my dresser telling me it was three twenty-two in the morning. I wondered about where my bed companion had gone but his whines coming from somewhere in the apartment answered that quickly. He actually sounded pretty frantic. Calling for him brought a very surprising reaction. A hundred and fifteen pounds barreled into the room and launched itself straight at me. The boy acted like he hadn't seen me in months.

After twenty minutes of crying and licking on Zane's part, he managed to calm down enough for me to venture out of bed and use the restroom, although he did camp out right outside the door.

After doing my business I examined my face in the mirror, finding no trace of blood or a cut in my mouth. My cheek also remained blemish free, not even a hint of violence. Lifting my shirt also revealed the same results, no damaged ribs or discolored skin. My lips twisted in thought before shrugging. Oh well. I had managed to fall asleep quite quickly after that.

My phone's alarm blared again, reminding me that I need to start getting ready, and I fumbled for it, shutting the device off. I looked over at Zane, his big brown eyes watching me closely, like I was gonna disappear.

"Well Zane, it's seven forty. We got work to do."

~~~SPN~~~

Outside the vast home, the doors of the classic car creaked shut in synch, encasing the two men in metal. Both were silent, their thoughts distracted.

The younger spoke first. "You think another hunter caught wind of the shifter same time we did?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain how she knew about us being trapped in the sewer or calling the cops."

"You think she was watching us?"

"Yes and no. She was here when we got loose. Chances are she has a partner. Probably was tailing us."

"Using us as bait?"

The older man's eyes hardened at the thought of intentional harm coming to his sibling. Although he did admit that her quick thinking with Rebecca had led to slightly less legal issues for him. "We'll keep an eye out for her and her partner, maybe ask around to see if any one knows of a brunette hunter who went to the University of Denver."

The younger man nodded. "I'm actually curious about the weapon she used to kill the shapeshifter. Becca said it was a little more than a foot long, pointy, and shiny. Too shiny to be silver or at least completely silver. Kinda curious where she got it from or what it's made from."

Starting the muscle car's engine, the older man was thinking, looking out the windshield as he thoughts circled around the mysterious female hunter and their missing father. He glanced over at his brother.

"Well, we'll keep an ear out but either way Sam, we still got work to do."

* * *

**I hope everyone knows where this chapter is from. If not, it is actually a rewrite of the episode 6 from season one called Skin. Now fun fact: The title of this chapter, **_**False Brother**_**, is actually the French title for the same episode. Oh and if anyone hasn't noticed Zane is a dog and Jared is her brother's name but it's not Padalecki. Anywho, let me know what you people think. -Mez**


	3. Blood Frenzy

** Here we go. The title is a pretty big give away to what's going to happen. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kinda got mixed feelings on it.**

* * *

Putting the plastic containers of rice and vegetables in the fridge, I glanced around the kitchen, satisfied that everything was put away after dinner. The dishes were washed and sitting in the rack drying, the pots and pans cleaned and stored in the rarely used dishwasher, also left to air dry. Dinner tonight had consisted of salmon, vegetables, and brown rice. I had made more than usual, considering that I didn't dine alone tonight.

My parents and Donny had left about an hour earlier, it being my turn for family dinner this week. Once a week we all have dinner at someone's house, a tradition we had come up with once Donny and myself had moved out from our parents' house almost five years ago, settling in Washington. I had adopted Zane three years later so Donny and myself decided to both get our own separate places. At this point Jared had already been in the service for four years so my parents left Colorado to follow us, moving to be closer to their youngest children. Well, more Mom than Dad.

Either way last week had been Donny's rotation and tonight had been mine. Which worked out fine since I was five days into my vacation and I was able to get fresh salmon from the market earlier in the day. I had had to shoo Mom out of the kitchen when she wanted to help and Donny kept checking on the salmon cooking in the oven, smile twisted into one of glee. My brother loved to eat, which was why he got two salmon fillets.

Taking another cursory glance around I deemed myself done with kitchen duty, pausing for a moment to pull one of the Reese's peanut butter cups from the freezer where I'd stashed it earlier. Entering the living room, I threw myself onto the couch, startling Zane who had been dozing on the floor between said couch and the coffee table. My eyes caught something and I groaned. Donny had left a glass cup on the table. My lip curled for a second before I grunted. Screw it, I'll get it in the morning.

Unwrapping the chocolate in my hands, my mind wondered to the shapeshifter dream I had a little over a week ago. That had been interesting. I thought I would have dreamed about whatever episodes I had watched right before passing out but it had been a different season all together.

Funny thing was I hadn't had one of these dreams since I was around fourteen, or was it fifteen? Either way, certain dreams had always felt different then the other ones I remembered. Everything was sharper, almost like I was awake but always at different locations, places I had never been before, surrounded by people I had never met. Sometimes I'd be in my pajamas of choice from the night before or, if I was napping during the day I was wearing what I had fallen asleep in.

The shapeshifter dream had all the qualities of one of my weirdo dreams. The last ones I did remember had been a little over ten years ago but I could still remember a few things about them.

The earliest one I remembered was when I was either eleven or twelve years old and I knew I was in a school building of some sort, middle school but not the school I had actually attended. I remember the bell ringing and an influx of students pouring from the classrooms, the sudden rush catching me off guard and trapping me against a wall.

One particular male student seemed to be in a hurry and crashed into my shoulder, sending me tumbling to the floor, the back of his head disappearing into the current of students without so much as a backward glance. I didn't get the chance to protest before someone beat me to it.

"Hey dick, watch where you're going!"

A hand appeared in front of me and I grasped it, easing myself up with the boy's help. He was young, maybe as young as me with somewhat green eyes and brown hair. He was glaring at the direction the rude student had gone before turning to me, a slight frown on his face.

"You okay?"

I just nodded, looking again toward where the other student had gone, frown on my face. If Jared, or Lord forbid, Donny were here, they'd be tracking that kid down to demand an apology. Jared, as older brother, was very protective of Donny and myself, me more so because I was a girl. As for Donny, it didn't matter to him that I was five minutes older, he acted very much like Jared did when I was threatened.

The other kid noticed my frown and followed my line of sight. "Don't worry too much about him. I have him in my seventh period class and I'll give him shi… I mean, a piece of my mind for pushing you."

I smiled at him, amused that he censored himself in front of me. Jared and Dad would appreciate that. He caught my grin, causing a smirk to grow on his own face, eyes dancing with subtle humor.

"Maybe I'll see you 'round?" The boy asked me, walking backwards to join the other students on their way to lockers or their next class. I just smiled at him because, it didn't matter, I was dreaming. Although I didn't know this kid from anywhere so it was a mystery to how he showed up in my head.

He seemed to take my smile as a confirmation because his own grew wider and with a wave, he merged with the others, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

It wasn't two seconds after that that I was shoved from behind but instead of falling to the floor or against the wall, I had fallen off my bed, waking up from my nap after I had gotten home from school.

The last dream had been kinda traumatizing. I was fifteen, maybe fourteen at the time and, I had just gotten home from school with Donny when I had explained to Mom about the headache that had tortured me for the past two hours. She had given me children's aspirin and had me lie down in my room. I ended up passing out but next thing I knew I was at high school again. Although, when I had looked around, it wasn't my school.

I was standing in the front courtyard of this particular high school, students with backpacks milling about, some getting into cars that sat waiting on the curb. Looking around there were small groupings of friends and such, the largest group being four males, all jock, and horsing around. It didn't take long before I felt someone's eyes boring a hole into the side of my face off to my left.

Giving into the temptation of finding the source, I had just caught sight of a leather jacket and green eyes staring back at me when a large force slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. All I could think of was that I had been hit by a large rock, my skin aflame, but then I felt the freezing water and knew I had been hit by a water balloon. Male voices in front of me began cackling and I found the jocks holding each other as they laughed.

My eyes filled with tears and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to sob. I was still quite young and I really wanted Donny and Jared to be here with me to comfort or defend me. Surprisingly I got both in my dream world.

I felt wind rush by me and all I saw was a tall male, not to mention wearing a leather jacket, cocking a fist back and unleashing on one of the jocks. I had seen both Jared and Donny fight and this student was just as skilled as them. Considering Dad, ex-Army Ranger, had taught my brothers how to fight, this was quite the compliment. The current human punching bag's friends crowded around the two fighters, drawing the attention from others near by who swarmed the group.

"You okay?"

Hands pressed against my stinging chest, I looked over at the voice next to me, the younger kid's features a little distorted by the tears that refused to fall. All I could make out was floppy brown hair and familiar yet concerned eyes.

I looked over at the chaos, a whimper managing to escape from me no matter how much I tried to bottle it up. My defender must have incredible hearing because he turned toward us at the sound, took one look at me, and threw himself back into the fight with renewed vigor, abandoning his first victim and grabbing another jock to take his place.

"I'll be right back." My aide patted my arm, dropped his backpack, and rushed into the fray, calling a name that I didn't catch.

It was when the first sob tore from my throat that my surroundings vanished and I was curling into a ball on my bed, my cries summoning Mom and Donny to my room where they tried to placate me. It had taken almost an hour but I managed to calm down, the phantom pain still fresh in my memory. That was the last time I had dreamed in such a way.

Except for a week ago. Sighing I threw my arm over my wet eyes, willing the memories away. Anytime I saw kids picking on each other it would make my blood boil. Even just watching in on TV or a movie made me upset. My brothers shared my feelings on the matter.

Turning onto my side I cuddled into the couch's cushions, seeking comfort from the soft material. It wasn't long before my eyes drooped and I was gone.

~~~SPN~~~

The fact I was now having another one of those dreams right after I had been reminiscing about the other earlier ones shouldn't have surprised me. I found myself standing under a couple trees on the side of a gravel road, completely dark except for the glow of the porch light from a lone white farm house off to my right. Casing my surroundings there was empty farm land around me, a big wooden storage shed or barn at my back. A dark, possibly uninhabited, house was down the road to my left and the occupied house to my right.

Okay, so let's take stock of my person. I was wearing an old baseball shirt of Donny's, a pair of jeans, teal and gray stripped socks, and my _Corona_ slippers. Awesome. Looking around myself I didn't spy an angel blade, which sucked, but I did have my pocket knife. It was actually my Dad's old Ranger knife that he gave me when I was eighteen. I carried it around with me everywhere, even to dinner with my family.

Hearing the creak of a screen door I looked over to the farm house in time to watch a brunette woman make her way down the porch steps and place a cardboard box in the bed of a truck. She paused, turning in my direction for a second and I was pretty sure she knew I was here, even though we were roughly ten to fifteen yards apart and it was dark.

Seeing the dark skinned man materialize behind her, I opened my mouth to yell, grabbing for my knife when she turned to see him. She made a move to run but he wrapped an arm around her neck, knife in his other hand. Sinking the knife into her chest I was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with me these days, to dream something as morbid as this, when I tilted my head, watching the man drag the brunette woman back up the stairs and into the house.

Was that Gordon Walker? I was in another _Supernatural_ episode? What season was this, two? It didn't take me long to make a decision and I was already creeping my way down the road even before I had actually made the choice.

Deciding to ignore the front door I took a detour around the house, finding the back door locked but not the window of a lower bathroom. Silently I pushed the window pane up to get the opening as wide as possible.

There was a game Dad played with us when Donny and I were five, Jared was seven, that helped to rein us in when we were hyper and running rampant around the house. It was almost like a mix of tag and hide-and-seek. While Dad counted to a hundred, the three of us would hide in the house. Once hidden we had to wait until Dad was done counting before we could do anything. But once he did, we had to go around and tag the others but we had to be sneaky about it. Get right behind each other to tag. Once you were tagged, you were out and had to go wait with Dad until the round was done.

Looking back on those years as I threw a leg over the window sill and touched down on the bathroom floor with one foot, I knew that Dad had only made that game up to get us to stop running around the house like there was something wrong with us, but it did start something with me and my brothers. It went from being a simple child's game to a full-blown competition.

Without having to say anything, we'd look at each other and just run off in different directions of the house, wait a full two minutes, and then go after each other. Sometimes we'd tag-team against each other or one of the few times we'd combine forces and go against our Dad. All in all, it turned into something much bigger than Dad thought it would. However, it did backfired on him with how many times the teenaged versions of us managed to sneak out of the house undetected.

It was because of this simple game that I was easing open the bathroom door, my movements silent even to myself. Sadly I had to abandon my slippers and socks in the corner of the bathroom, leaving me barefoot. Good for sneaking around, bad if I had to fight Gordon. Entering the hallway, I jumped from shadow to shadow, entering the large empty living room. Keeping to the left wall I spotted the dining room table, jar of red liquid sitting on the edge and the brunette woman slumped into a chair on the far side of the table.

The jar was suspicious to me, the contents dark in color and thick. Oh wait, I knew what episode this was. I don't remember the title but I do know it was in season two and that the brothers were hunting vampires but met up with Gordon at the bar. Which meant the brunette was actually a vampire. A vegetarian vampire named Lenore. Also, the fact that Ty Olsson played Eli helped me remember this episode. Both Mom and me loved Ty as Benny. That man was much more sexier with the Cajun accent. Kinda sad when I watched this episode and heard him speak with no twang. Oh well, can't win them all.

Lenore stirred, her eyes half opened and movements sluggish but she turned her head in my direction, no doubt hearing my heartbeat. She probably heard me outside too. Though I was surprised she didn't hear Gordon right behind her. I wonder if the cattle blood had something to do with that. Maybe it dimmed vampire senses. Hmm. Either way. Tilting my head I couldn't hear Gordon anywhere in the house so I figured now would be the time to act.

Tip-toeing across the room, Lenore's head followed my movement as I drew near, grabbing at the back of her chair to give myself more room to get her out of the chair. The female vampire gave a groan but I shushed her, hand over her mouth.

"We gotta be quiet Lenore. Gordon's lurking around here somewhere and I need to get you out of here before he comes back. Or at least buy some time before Sam and Dean get here."

She meekly nodded to my whispered words, trying to help by pushing with her feet as I slowly moved the chair back. It might have been a child's game my Dad created but it was still a game created by a military man. Because of this detail, I heard the minuscule creak of floor board behind me right before Lenore's head snapped to the left. It was enough of a heads up that I managed to duck and roll away, missing the fist that flew through the space where my head had been.

Jumping to my feet, fists up and ready, I braced myself for the look of silent fury that was Gordon Walker's face. There were a couple things to be thankful about this situation. One, I was taught to fight by my father so I was sure I could easily hold my ground. Two, he wasn't a shapeshifter like my last opponent. Or any kind of supernatural being. At least not yet. All in all, I had a really good chance of kicking Gordon's ass.

"Well, what do we have here? Another fang?"

I didn't say anything, not wanting a monologue from the guy about the evils of vampires. Instead I shot forward, ducking under the right hook I anticipated and, like with the shapeshifter, grabbed at his shirt and brought his torso in contact with my knee. He was surprised and I used those precious seconds to dart back to Lenore, wrapping an arm across her chest and under her arms, pulling her from the chair. We hadn't made it three feet before I was forced to drop her, the dead man's blood making her dead weight as I took a kick to the right side of my ribs, sending me to the floor.

Gordon drew closer and I used my position to lash out one of my power log legs, snapping his head back from the blow. He stumbled back a few feet and I was moving again, reaching for the crawling Lenore, gripping her upper arms and shuffling toward the door.

I gave a shout of surprise and pain though when I felt fingers ensnare themselves in my dark hair, tugging violently. Lenore's hands tried feebly to grip my pant leg as Gordon pulled me away from the drugged vampire. Slamming me, chest first, onto the wooden table the dark skinned hunter pressed a forearm across my shoulders and neck, keeping me slightly immobile.

"What are you girl?" The words were growled next to my ear and I caught sight of a blood-tipped knife before a painful pressure was applied.

Along with my shoulder going up in flames, a headache erupted behind my eyes, causing them to pinch shut. Opening them again, Gordon was studying me and I knew that he had tried to drug me with dead man's blood. I gave him a smirk, satisfied when spying the slight blood from his nose and corner of his lips. "Not a vampire, moron."

Using all the strength I could muster, which was surprisingly a lot, I shoved against the table and spun, using the momentum to swing at Gordon's face with my elbow and hearing that beautiful sound of flesh meeting flesh.

I scrambled forward, aiming to get back to Lenore who was crawling to the front door, but I felt my shirt pulled back and an arm wrapping itself around my neck. Before I could punch with my arms, Gordon's other arm reached around my torso, trapping my two weapons.

With the vice around my neck I was only able to get a few words out. "Lenore run!" The vampire in question looked back at me before pulling open the screen door and escaping into the night. Not so much escaping as stumbling.

Gordon made a move to release me, no doubt more intent on chasing and killing off Lenore than fighting with me, so I did something to buy the brunette vamp some time. Before his forearm unfurled I lunged forward and sank my teeth into the hunter's flesh. Kinda ironic considering that the human was the biter and not the actual vampire.

Of course I let go, crying out when I felt a searing pain in my side. My body slumped, limp from the pain, and Gordon threw me into the kitchen, sliding all the way against the cabinets.

"Don't go anywhere." Gordon glared at me briefly before turning away and stalking after his captive. I ignored him, probing my side and I felt a flash of irritation when touching something sleek and wet. That little shit stabbed me!

"Dean's gonna beat your ass, just watch!" I threw the threat at Gordon's back but he kept going, disappearing out the door.

By now my head felt like my brain was boiling and I really wanted to bash my head into the floor to stop the feeling. So far gone was I that the bark of a dog next to my ear had me screaming in surprise.

Peering over, Zane was staring at me, his eyes wide and whines tumbling from his chest. What was he doing in my dreams? Wait a second…

Sitting up, my living room was enveloped in darkness, just the slight hum from my fridge and Zane's cries being the only sound in the apartment. What was happening to me? I hissed when standing, clutching at my side and feeling the pain from my shoulder that the movement caused. Both areas being where I had been stabbed.

No. Freaking. Way. With Zane hot on my heels, I made a mad dash for the bathroom, my hand pressed against my shirt. I tried not to think about how wet the cotton felt as I fumbled for the light switch.

"Holy…what the hell!"

There was a patch of blood on my left shoulder but I had bigger things to worry about. The right side of Donny's shirt was soaked in what I was really hoping wasn't blood and I could feel a long slice in the material. Looking in the mirror, I pulled the shirt up to examine my wound.

I gasped, because instead of an open gaping wound, there was only a faint pink scar that matched up perfectly with the tear in the shirt. That wasn't the worst part. I nearly vomited in fear and awe when, watching with my own eyes, the scar faded away leaving clean unblemished skin behind.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean paced back and forth within the house, one eye on his surroundings and the other one on Gordon. Last night had been interesting to say the least. It had also been unsettling. He felt off kilter now, his views on hunting muddy.

But he did have to admit that Lenore put up one hell of a fight. When Sam and Dean had arrived, Lenore was banged up but Gordon was also sporting a busted lip, swollen cheek, and seemed to be guarding his torso. He was actually pretty proud of the female vampire.

Hearing the rumbling of Baby in the driveway, Dean did one last pass around Gordon who, since waking up from his elbow-induced nap, remained silent in his chair. Hearing the screen door open, Dean threw a grin at his arriving sibling, who was eyeing Gordon warily.

"I miss anything?"

Dean waved at his prisoner. "Not much. The sleepover was okay but Gordon didn't have enough hair to braid. What about you? Lenore make it out okay?"

Sam was looking at the mess in the living room, eyes roving around the room. "They all did. You mind watching him while I take a look around?"

Dean waved his hand again, letting Sam know to do whatever he wanted. His little brother nodded, giving Gordon another strange look before walking into the kitchen. Dean watched as Sam studied the area, kneeling down and pocketing whatever he had found lodged under the sink cabinets. Eyes curious Dean kept track of Sam as his little brother passed him and disappeared down a hallway that branched off from the living room.

Turning back to the silent hunter Dean smiled, "How you doin', Gordy? Gotta potty yet?"

The dark skinned man retained his radio silence, body still even as Sam came back into the room and slamming something on the table.

Dean's eyebrows rose when noticing that Sam had slapped down a pair of slippers and socks on the table. "Sam?"

His brother wasn't looking at him, instead his gaze was hard and drilling into Gordon. "Where is she?"

Dean's head snapped back and forth between the two men. If anything Gordon seemed to get angrier, eyes narrowed on the slippers and lips twitching into what could be a snarl. He refused to speak.

"Sam, what's going on?"

His brother looked at him quickly but focused back on the vampire hunter. "During the drive Lenore told me about the woman who was here."

At this Gordon's eyes snapped up to glare at Sam. That was an interesting reaction.

Sam continued, "She snuck into the house and tried to free Lenore. But Gordon found them and they fought while Lenore made a break for it. Lenore made it out the house but heard the woman cry out. When Gordon dragged her back in the other woman was gone but Lenore smelled fresh blood. What did you do with her?"

Remembering the wounds Gordon had sported before they fought, Dean could say that he certainly had duked it out with someone. He just thought it had been Lenore. It also meant that Gordon could have killed or severely injured someone and they were stashed somewhere on the property. "Where is she?"

Gordon glared at the brothers before speaking, "Not here."

Dean pulled his gun out, pointing at the man's knees. "Where is she? What did you do with her?"

Gordon's eyes lazily took in the gun and looked up at Dean. "Not. Here. When I got back she was gone."

Dean's teeth ground together and he lashed out, knocking Gordon and his chair back. "Let's get out of here."

Sam was silent, grabbing the items from the table and following his brother out the house. Before pulling the door open the two brothers froze as Gordon's words floated to them.

"Next time I see that pretty girlfriend of yours Dean, I'm gonna do more than just slice her."

Face set in stone Dean stalked back into the dining room, "What did you just say?"

Gordon laughed, his grin maniacal. "She's a pretty little thing. Dark hair, tan complexion, and a great body. Maybe I'll have a little fun next time we meet. She's proud of you Winchester, all cocky and saying how you were gonna beat my ass."

Having heard enough Dean lashed out again, snapping Gordon's head back. Hearing those words caused a fury to build in Dean. What kind of man was this, someone he might have considered a new friend. Thank God for Sammy. Spinning away he marched out the door, his brother right behind him.

That was four hours ago. Sitting behind the wheel of his newly restored Baby, Dean felt his anger ebb away, letting the road sooth his thoughts. Until Sam spoke.

"Hey Dean? About that girl Gordon was talking about?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel, past anger coming back. What kind of person thinks of doing such things, especially to a woman? Add to the fact that he injured her and Dean was ready to turn the car around.

"Dean, I know you're pissed but what if… what if it was her? That girl from the shapeshifter case, from St. Louis?"

The thought had crossed his mind, as soon as Gordon called her his girlfriend. He wasn't tied to anyone but she seemed confidant that he'd win against Gordon in a fight. And he had won.

"I mean, what are the chances that another random woman shows up in the middle of a hunt and helps out, who apparently also knows who we are? It's gotta be her."

Dean was getting angry again. "Then where the hell was her partner when she was getting hurt. Why leave her to fend for herself?"

Sam shook his head. "I thought about that. I don't think she has a partner."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense. "What about St. Louis? She was with the shapeshifter but knew we were on our way, knew that SWAT was gonna show up at the house."

Sam took a deep breath. "I think it's more complicated than that Dean."

The elder Winchester studied his sibling, watching the floppy haired man stare out the window. "How much more complicated can it get, Sammy?"

Looking over at Dean, Sam's eyes were serious. "I think she's a psychic. Like me."

* * *

**I suck at fight scenes. I try to make it as real as possible but I still think I suck at it. Especially this one. Let me know what you guys think. I'm gonna try getting back to work on **_**Honor Thy Father**_**.** **Peace. -Mez**


	4. Interlude 1

** So this is a bit of a bonus scene that takes places after **_**Blood Frenzy**_** but before the next chapter. Let's see what the boys are up to.**

* * *

In their eagerness, Sam and Dean cut the eleven hour trip from Red Lodge, Montana to Sioux Falls, South Dakota down to eight hours. They had called Bobby a little after leaving Gordon strung up in Lenore's old house, asking to see if he had knowledge of location spells or tracking spells that would work with a person's items. They'd let him know that they might have a lead on their mysterious helper, or according to Gordon and Sam, Dean's new girlfriend.

Sam had also phoned Ellen, letting her know to be on the look out for an injured female hunter looking for a patch job within Montana or the surrounding states.

They'd told Bobby about the girl who killed the shapeshifter in St. Louis, hoping he'd know of a female hunter who had gone to college in Colorado, or had a boyfriend or male family member who went to school in Colorado. There had only been two hunters who were from Colorado or born in the Mile High state but they were older men in their forties with all female relatives accounted for.

The other thing they'd asked Bobby to look up was the weapon used on the shapeshifter. It was too long to be a dagger and not long enough to be called a sword. Sam felt the one clue that would help was the fact that it was a three-sided blade, the cross section being a triangle. Bobby had agreed that it was a good clue but also bad. It was a rare trait that if anyone knew about it, they would remember something so unique but also that because of it's rareness, chances are no one would have heard about it.

On the other end, after reaching the Roadhouse and meeting Ellen for the first time, both Sam and Dean had asked her to keep a look out for their helper. They'd given the best description they could, considering it had been dark when she'd shown up at Becca's place, so they hadn't been entirely sure on appearance. The fact that she seemed around Jo's age had Ellen swearing on her soul that she'd keep a look out for her, even included Ash in on the search. Now with this new sighting, her appearance was finalized and Ellen was on the alert.

The brothers themselves had been searching ever since St. Louis. According to Becca, the girl had told her to go get the police's attention when they'd entered her parents' house. She'd left her savior laying on the couch but she'd been gone when Becca had gotten back to the living room. Of course no hunter wanted to deal with the authorities so chances are she said all that to get Rebecca out of the room and then make her escape.

During their drive to Bobby's, Sam had asked if Dean's "girlfriend" could actually be a girlfriend or old fling he'd hooked up with in the past. That had been a negative on the elder's part, knowing that all the women he'd been with, depending on circumstances, would have called him or gotten themselves killed if they'd come in contact with the supernatural. Not like this woman, who ran at it. Which kind of endeared her to Dean.

If she was a hunter, which was the possible bet, then she wasn't a fling. Dean tried not to have relationships with female hunters, they were all armed with at least one gun at all times or some type of weapon and he didn't want to upset them, especially if he would need their help in the future. Hunters were few in numbers, considering the mortality rate, but female hunters were scarcer.

Sam had brought up a point which actually made a lot of sense. He suspected she was a psychic like him except instead of death visions, she was seeing future events. That would explain how she knew about the shapeshifter, the police, and that the brothers had been stashed in the sewer. It also explained how she knew how to kill him. She probably saw what he was and did her own research. Maybe she even made her own weapon?

She'd handled Rebecca fairly good too, kept her from freaking out even more. She'd given Becca a reason why the shifter might have been doing what he was doing, which sounded pretty accurate to Sam, but she'd never admitted it was a shapeshifter.

What they needed to figure out was if she was seeing anything supernatural or just seeing the brothers. It had been a little over a year since St. Louis but that didn't mean she hadn't been in the background of their other cases. Both Sam and Dean wasted nearly two hours discussing old cases that she might have had a hand in. They had no solid evidence so they had no way of knowing if she'd help them in the other cases.

The thought that concerned Dean was **why** she involved herself in their cases. Did she see something happening that urged her to show up when she did? Had she seen the shapeshifter kill Rebecca? Would Gordon have killed Lenore before they arrived? Those were the things that bothered Dean.

Pulling up into the scrape yard Bobby met the boys as they exited the car, Dean moving to the trunk to grab their bags.

"Boys." Bobby was watching them, studying the bruises on Dean's face and the small peek of bandage on Sam's forearm.

"Hey Bobby. How you been?" Sam gave a small smile. Glancing over, his brother stopped next to him, giving Bobby a nod of greeting.

"Livin' and breathin' so life's pretty good. Though can't say the same for you two. That's quite the shiner ya got Dean."

The older Winchester gave a smirk. "You should see the other guy."

Sam smiled at the exchange but his curiosity was poking at him. "Listen Bobby, about what we talked about?"

Bobby smirked at him, waving away his words. "Was wondering how long you'd wait 'til you brought that up. I know you two are curious about Dean's new girlfriend, so come on in and I'll show you my set up."

Sam hid his smile at Dean's face as he walked in after Bobby, his brother muttering under his breath behind him. Bobby's desk in his library was covered with a map of the United States and a silver bowl on a stool next to the desk. A wooden tripod was leaning against the wall.

"You said you got personal effects?" Bobby was all business, walking over to the stool, looking into the large bowl.

"Yeah." Dean swung the duffel bags off his shoulder and onto the floor, stooping down as he rummaged in Sam's bag.

"Anything burnable?"

Dean placed the socks and slippers on the desk for Bobby's inspection. The older man eyed the articles, humming under his breath.

"Our best bet would be the socks but when we find her, she's gonna be pissed. Women love their socks. Got anything else?"

Dean shook his head but Sam jerked and started to pat his pockets. "It's not burnable but I found this in the kitchen."

Sam held a folded pocket knife in his hands, handing it over to Bobby. The man's eyes lit up in appreciation when opening the knife, looking over the instrument. "Good looking blade, at least ten years old but well taken care of."

"Let me see." Taking the offered knife, Dean studied the black grip, the green sight that encircled the screw in the handle. The blade was black as well, serrated at the bottom and the tip was shaped in a roughly forty or forty-five degree angle. One thing he did notice was the seal on the blade.

"Check that out, Sam." Dean held up the blade, pointing at the banner.

"'Ranger?' You think it's legit?"

Dean nodded. "Dealing with Dad's old Marine knives for so many years, yeah I'm pretty sure. Now we got another clue. We can ask around so see if there are any hunters that use to be Rangers or gave someone a Ranger knife."

Bobby grabbed the slippers, tossing the pair into the bowl. "With this tracking spell, might not have to ask around anymore."

The brothers watched as Bobby lit a match and tossed it into the silver bowl. Immediately the ingredients caught fire, swallowing the slippers in flames. It took a few minutes but the fire finally died out, leaving behind only ash.

The brothers were silent as they watched Bobby gently dump the contents onto the map, making sure to spread and cover the entire chart.

"Hey Dean, help me with this."

The two men grabbed the legs of the wooden tripod, centering it above the map, the tipped pendulum moving gently with the men's maneuvering. Once that was done, Dean stepped back next to Sam while Bobby grabbed a leather bound book from his desk drawer, flipping the pages until he found his spot.

Latin words flowed and the pendulum started swaying on its own, small circles at first and then larger, the tip reaching further outward. Bobby finished the Latin and the three men watched as the swinging grew faster, narrowing on Montana but suddenly it started to slow down and finally stopped, in the position it had started in.

"That it?" Dean's voice was incredulous, the boys looking over at Bobby who sighed.

"That's it." Bobby answered, reaching to take the tripod off his desk. Dean's hand stopped him.

"But it didn't tell us where she is. Did it?"

"Dean…" Sam grabbed his brother's elbow, studying Bobby's face and knowing why it didn't work.

"This thing never fails to find anyone or anything supernatural. The only reason something like this would happen was if there ain't anything to find, at least anymore." Bobby spoke the words with emphasis, making eye contact with the older Winchester. "Whatever Gordon did got her good Dean. I'm sorry."

A dark look overcame Dean's face, his eyes distant. Bobby and Sam glanced at each other, a little concerned about the sudden change in Dean's mood. They knew him enough that he'd feel guilty about the woman who had helped them in the past. Guilty about not trying hard enough to get answers from Gordon or not looking enough around the property for her. It didn't matter the reason, Dean would feel guilty and angry.

Sam was in the same boat. They had missed her by minutes but it wasn't enough to save her. That would bother him for quite awhile. Knowing Dean, he'd see her as his responsibility. She was helping them out but he couldn't save her. That was just how his brother functioned.

"Thanks Bobby." The older sibling nodded at their father figure before walking out of the living room. It was seconds later the front door snapped shut.

Bobby huffed softly. "Well, can't say I didn't see that coming."

Sam helped the older hunter take the tripod off his desk, muttering, "Went a lot better than I thought it would." Although Sam was sure Dean would be tempted to kill Gordon if they met again. He'd definitely have to be on the look out for the angry vampire hunter.

It was when they had cleaned up Bobby's desk and placed the socks back in his bag that Sam noticed the Ranger knife was missing. There was a flash of worry but it disappeared instantly. It had last been in Dean's hands so Sam knew that there was no way his brother would ever lose the blade. He would keep it safe.

~~~SPN~~~

Considering that Jo had been kidnapped by a previously living serial killer and the two brothers had had to crawl around in an old sewer system that hid his torture chamber in search of the fiery blonde and the latest victim, there was one thing Dean was somewhat happy about.

His "mysterious girlfriend," for lack of a name, had been a brunette. She didn't fit the specific type of women Holmes abducted and, had she still been alive and shown up, she would have probably been safe. Hair color wasn't enough for Dean though. With a serial killer-turned-ghost like Holmes there was no way in hell he would have let her anywhere near this case. So what if she was brunette. Dean would have made sure she was safe, somewhere far away and preferably surrounded by salt and iron.

Throwing his duffel bag in the trunk, Dean paused, letting his mind wonder when remembering that she wasn't here because she couldn't be. Jaw tight, Dean eased open the weapons box, his hand immediately grabbing the dark blue bandana that was wrapped around the black folded knife.

After finding out she had passed, probably from her injuries caused by Gordon, Dean tended to carry around her knife, stashing it in his back right pocket. Anytime he and Sam were actively hunting and not just driving around, Dean made sure to stash it away. Last thing he wanted was to lose the military knife.

"Come on Dean, we don't want Ellen anymore pissed off than she already is," called Sam from the front of the car. Ellen had called not five minutes after dropping off Teresa at the hospital, demanding to be picked up from the airport.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Dean didn't get a response from Sam so he used those seconds to unwrap the knife. Opening it, Dean studied the blade, fingers running over the small banner that read _Ranger_. Bobby had said it was at least ten years old but the whole instrument had been well cared for and Dean intended to carry on that treatment. He'd give it a good cleaning and polishing when they stopped somewhere for the night. Until then…

Folding it back together Dean tucked it into his back pocket, throwing the bandana back in the trunk and shutting the weapons made him feel better having it on his person but it also gave him a reminder to save as many people as he could.

~~~SPN~~~

"I let him live once Sammy. I'm not doing it again."

"Dean…"

"He killed her Sam! Because she was trying to do the right thing. Trying to help us. And the bastard tries to apologize to me about it? Not to mention he was fully intent on killing you. I can't Sam. I can't do it."

Dean's adrenaline is making his heart beat far faster than normal, the blood rushing through his veins. First, it was Gordon's plans to kill Sam because supposedly Sam was gonna go dark side. Then it was Gordon's half-assed apology to Dean. He had heard from within the hunting community that his girlfriend hadn't survived the slice he'd given her at the farm house and he was sorry that it had happened. He even apologized for his rude comment about her. Dean wanted to strangle him.

The feelings of guilt and hatred had come back to him, wanting nothing more than to break free from his bonds and smash Gordon's face in. Preferably with his fists. And lastly hearing the grenades going off, thinking that he'd lost his brother to Gordon as well. It was safe to say he was wired and he wanted blood.

"Dean I know you're pissed, I'm pissed at him too, but Gordon will get his. He's already taken care off, let's go." Sam's eyes were wide and they were staring at Dean, begging him.

The eldest Winchester growled before glancing over at the back room where Dean knew Gordon was at but turned away. Heading over to the wall the hunter had been sitting against, Dean grabbed the other hunter's bag, up heaving the contents. There were various knives and his colt in the pile and Dean swiftly puts them back in their proper places. Gordon had searched him while unconscious, relieving him of his weaponry. The only one still gripped tightly in his hand was his girlfriend's knife. The bastard touched it, touched _her_ knife.

Sam noticed the blade but, thankfully, didn't say anything about it, just followed his brother out of the house.

~~~SPN~~~

Tossing the duffel bag into the trunk, Dean was happy with the way the salt and burn had finished. It was pretty standard with only a few bruises on his legs and arms from being thrown around while Sam salted the vengeful hag's bones and lit her up. He'd be a little sore but he'd get over it. Slamming the trunk shut, Dean maneuvered into the driver's seat next to Sam, who had his laptop out, studying the screen.

"I found another case, Dean."

He nodded his acknowledgement, his mind on the prospect of breakfast, "What do you got?"

The rumble from the Impala's engine was loud but he still managed to hear Sam's words, "A jewelry store was robbed by a longtime employee who then went back home and supposedly committed suicide. Same thing happened with a bank, a Milwaukee National Trust…"

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Wasn't super happy with the way this chapter ended up, kinda short too, but what can you do? So we had a bit of two episodes there, **_**No Exit **_**and **_**Hunted**_**. In case you guys didn't catch that. I'll see you people later. Peace out! -Mez**


	5. The Eyes of the Night

** This chapter ended up a bit bigger than I thought it would but that's okay. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

I told myself not to panic. That it was all in my head, that I had to be dreaming. There was no way in hell I had been hurt, that the red liquid soaking Donny's shirt wasn't blood, even though it smelled exactly like that. I sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the wall for nearly an hour, denying it until I was blue in the face. I was vaguely aware of Zane curled up next to me but beyond that I had no idea what was going on. After that one hour passed I told myself how stupid I was being.

It was like those movies or TV shows you watch where you end up yelling at the characters because they're being stupid, like when they hear something rustling in the bushes and yet they check it out. When they end up killed you tell yourself they deserved it because they wanted to be nosy.

Or, like my case, when you ignore that something really did happen to you, say it was a dream, and then when it happens again, you're probably screwed because you ignored the proof. Like a big slice in your skin healing and disappearing right before your eyes. I hated those people. It was enough to snap me out of my slump.

First things first, I needed a new shirt. Throwing the bloodied shirt in my bathroom tub to be washed out and disposed of later, I redressed myself in a long-sleeve and proceeded to pace in my room. Second thing, I needed to protect myself and my home against whatever was doing this. Okay, let's see. Who has the juice to do something like this? Simple question actually. Angels or high-powered demons. Maybe even a pagan God or two. Right, so I needed to angel-proof and demon-proof my apartment. I didn't have a clue about the other stuff. Well, one step at a time.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, I didn't have the slightest clue on how to create hex bags that would hide me from demons and angels but I could still copy the Enochian sigils that would keep angels out. Armed with a small bottle of White-Out (I needed to put permanent markers on my shopping list) and my cell phone (yah for _Supernatural_ wiki), I moved furniture and appliances out of the way to doodle on the walls and wrung out the extra blood from Donny's shirt into a plastic jar. Just in case I needed to draw a banishing sigil.

I let out a laugh, bordering exhaustion and hysteria. I just drew Enochian sigils all over my apartment and now I was standing in my kitchen, looking for salt. Yeah, I was a little freaked out but again, I refused to be killed because I didn't want to believe what I saw with my own eyes. Whenever I told Donny and Jared something a bit outlandish but true, they always came back with the same thing. _If I didn't see it, it didn't happen_. Well, guess what boys? It happened.

Next order of business was demons. I had a very pathetic amount of salt so I would need to go out right now and buy some. A glance at the clock told me it was coming up on midnight so my only option at this time of night was anything open 24 hours. Good thing there was a twenty-four-hour Wal-Mart ten minutes away from me. I only took one step before pausing, looking at my front door, the window looking into the living room, the small fireplace, and thinking about my bedroom windows along with a few vents.

Decision made, I searched the hallway closet, pulling out the small ruler I put in there three years ago. I went from room to room, taking measurements of doors, windows, vents, anything. One thing any _Supernatural_ fan will agree on, a line of salt can easily be blown away or broken. Granted, I'll probably buy a few hula-hoops for the hell of it but I had something else in mind.

"Where is it?" I muttered, rummaging in my bedroom drawers for an extra pocket knife. Because apparently I can bring stuff back with me (like stab wounds from a psychotic vampire hunter) but also leave stuff behind. Like Dad's Ranger knife (my favorite) that he gave me when I was eighteen, not to mention my socks and slippers. I liked those socks too. Oh, found it!

Now armed, I struggled to get socks and shoes on at the same time getting my arms through a jacket. Okay I needed salt, permanent markers, and anything else I could think of.

"Zane, let's go." I was ready to swing the door open but paused. Marching into the kitchen, I grabbed the almost empty container of salt and rushed back to the living room, pouring salt along the bottom of the threshold.

"Ah! Zane, don't eat it!" Okay so that didn't really work out the way I planned it. Oh, tape! Rushing back to the closet it took a few minutes but I managed to find duct tape, penguin patterned of course.

Covering the salt line with the adhesive tape would at least keep Zane from eating it and make do until I could get back from the store.

Glancing at my canine companion, I smiled, "Okay, now we can go."

_Two and a half hours later…_

Glancing up at the digital clock, the numbers 2:38 glowed from their spot on my dresser. I really _really_ wanted sleep but I also didn't. I was worried about where I would end up. Once we got back home, I studied my DVDs, finding out that I had skipped quite a bit of episodes, a whole season actually. For all I knew, the next time that happened I could be in season four or five. That would suck. I would need to push off slumber for a bit longer. At least until the apartment was doused in salt.

Sitting in the middle of my bedroom I felt ultra fan-girly. Here I was, cutting up rubber tubing to fill with salt and place them around my home. Next step in obsessive fan-girling would be memorizing an exorcism and getting an anti-possession tattoo. Actually the exorcism wasn't such a bad idea but I had a thing about needles so the tattoo was off the menu.

The trip to Wal-Mart was successful and I now adored the Auto Department. Not only did I find a fifty pound bag of road salt (on sale) but also a roll of bendable rubber tubing. Cutting another section off, I tied one end, filled it up with the white crystals according to my measurements, and then tied it off again.

I knew I looked ridiculous to Zane as I shuffled on my hands and knees, nailing the salt tube along the bottom of my bedroom door. I had already placed one above the frame just in case. I closed the door repeatedly, making sure the salt line stayed. That was the last one to be done.

Ignoring the mess on the floor, I collapsed on my bed, Zane following after me. So, my measly defense system was in place. Enochian sigils around my house to keep angels away and salt lines along my doors, windows, the fireplace, and vents to keep the demons out. I even filled up the three hula-hoops and stuffed them in my closet. I sat up, struck with an idea. I needed a hunter's bag.

Getting up, I rummaged in my closet again, pulling out an old dark-green army medic bag. Dad bought for me last year for my birthday but I hadn't been able to really use it for much. I paused again, thinking about what exactly I could put in here, which wasn't much. A big Ziploc bag of salt and that was about it. I didn't have any small iron knives and I didn't own a gun. Although I had a permit to carry a concealed weapon, it wouldn't do any good if I didn't have iron or silver rounds for the handgun. I threw the bag off to the side in a huff.

Eyeing the mess in the middle of my room, I sighed. Fine, guess I'll put my crap away. And apparently it was the day for my closet as that was the only place to hide the salt and rubber tubing. Wouldn't that be an interesting conversation to have with my family. Of course not as fun as if they found the sigils.

Putting off sleep, I decided to do some inner reflection. Kinda. Flipping through season one, I found the disc I wanted and popped it in the player. Let's see what really happened in the shapeshifter episode. It had been quite a while since I really watched it.

Forty-nine minutes later the only thing I could think of that changed with my interference was that Rebecca hadn't been tortured and I killed the shapeshifter a tad bit early. I wonder if my dream-world Dean had had to deal the police like the show's Dean. Hmm…

Switching the discs out, I was curious about what the Gordon Walker episode had entailed. I didn't remember every episode, especially the ones from the first couple seasons but I had managed to remember the important parts of episodes. So I popped that baby into the DVD player and settled back to watch it all unfold.

It was an hour later that I was laying on my bed, TV turned off and Zane snoring next to me. So if the time line was right, I hadn't really changed much from the original episode. In total I think my fight with Gordon wasn't even five minutes long but it had felt like forever. Unless I went back, I wouldn't know if Gordon had managed to catch Lenore and kill her or if the boys got there in time. However, there was something good that came out of this event.

If my dream was the same as the episode then Dean learning that not all supernatural creatures were bad was a nice exchange. Granted I got beat up and stabbed for him to learn that lesson but at least I healed from it. Which I really didn't want to get into. But there was something that upset me and it was a mistake on my part that led to me getting hurt.

I hadn't taken the dream (could I even call it that anymore?) seriously. I had thought that it was only a dream, a figment of my imagination, and didn't fight back to the best of my abilities which, if I was anyone else, would have gotten me killed. I could have fought harder, maybe knock Gordon out and take off with Lenore but no. I underestimated and got sliced for it. But again, I was happy that Dean had learned this lesson. It was good for him.

If (and that was a really big if), if this happened again and I went back to Winchesterland then I needed to fight like I could die. Which, considering what the Winchester men hunted, was a high possibility. Sad part was I hadn't been able to see or save John Winchester aka Jeffery Dean Morgan. I don't know why but I loved Jeff. Now I knew John wouldn't be Jeff but still, it would have been great.

Glancing at the clock I groaned, tossing my head back against the pillow. Five nineteen AM. Awesome. I will say that my adrenaline from earlier was gone, leaving me weary but I was still concerned about my trips to Winchesterland. I was already in the second season which was not good. The end of this season would really screw everyone over and I had no way of getting back. I didn't have any control over this… _thing_. Well, maybe. Okay, let's take this slowly and just ask myself some questions. So, what happened before I was transported away?

Sitting up, knees pressed against my chest I started thinking about the first time, when I had shown up in Rebecca's house. I had had a bad day at work. Stupid clients and their superior attitudes. I'm sorry but that line about the customer always being right. Yeah, total lie. Sometimes they're wrong. They'd nagged me enough that a headache had sprouted just a couple hours before I left for the day.

Eyes wide I jumped off the bed, jolting Zane awake but I ignored him, pacing back and forth in my room. Although the clients had bothered me to no end, I had amazing patience and there's no way I would have lost my cool. The headache had come on in the middle of a lull so there wasn't really anyone to give it to me. It just popped up. It was bad but when the rush came, it had made it worse.

I frowned, my lips twisted in thought because I hadn't had a headache last night. I was fine, pretty content actually. Wait, that's not true. I started thinking about those dreams-!

"Oh crap!" My feet froze, eyes wide as I just realized something major. The shapeshifter dream thing wasn't the first time. Those two other times when I was a pre-teen and teenager were just like these experiences. And the earlier times, when I was much younger, I didn't remember those very well. I had been doing this since I was little. My knees grew week and I lowered myself to the floor, intent on taking deep breaths. It didn't help.

I laughed, and this time it sounded hysterical because why? I **met** Dean Winchester. I had actually met Dean. Another laugh. It was him, the kid that helped me when I got pushed to the floor in that middle school, Dean's school. Thinking back, it was obviously him. The dark hair, the green eyes, the same smirk, and the faint glint of gold metal hanging from his neck that I hadn't really paid any attention to until now.

Oh! Green eyes and leather. My breathing was a little faster and I had to really concentrate. I saw him again. The high school with those jerk-offs who threw the water balloon at me. It was Dean. The laser eyes drilling into me had been him. He must have recognized me. How though I wasn't sure, it'd been awhile. And he was the one that attacked them for me. I felt a little warm inside at the thought of him defending me. I had a weakness for men like that.

I started snapping my fingers in excitement when I realized something else. Sam had been there. He'd been the mop-top kid who'd asked if I was okay. Holy crap.

I started pacing again. Okay so I had possibly been going to Winchesterland since I was much younger than I thought. I was actually surprised that I hadn't been kidnapped or something. Though it didn't explain how I had gotten back. Hmm. Also, chances are I was somehow linked to the two hunters. If the shapeshifter and Gordon had been isolated instances, then I would think it had something to do with the supernatural but I had been transported to them when I was younger so it had to be them. Right?

Okay, I was jumping hay stacks. Back to business. So, with the Walker thing I didn't have a headache but I was emotional. I had remembered what happened to me and it caused my emotions to rise. Okay now when I got there, there wasn't anything residual from before I left. I didn't have a headache and I wasn't upset any more, though I'm assuming the latter had to do with the fact that I was suddenly in a different place.

Thinking back I did remember the gnarly headache I got both times, right before I showed up back in my apartment. My head tilted. Well they only popped up when I was in a bad spot. The shifter had been choking me and laying into my stomach. Gordon jabbed my shoulder with dead man's blood. Both dangers to me.

I flopped down on my bed. Looks like the headaches were linked somehow. When I was younger, before jumping to that high school where Dean and Sam was at, I had had a headache at my school, right before we let out for the day. So the headaches could be the reason I was jumping realities? But whatever it was also reacted to me being in trouble.

The shifter could have killed me, probably would've too, but my adrenaline kicked in and allowed me to push back at him, which I gotta admit was pretty amazing. Last I knew shifters were stronger than humans. But after he was taken care of, my headache remained and I ended up coming back here.

With Gordon it was somewhat the same. Gordon jabbed me in the shoulder, which activated another headache. Except this time I managed to get injured pretty good. But I returned back to the apartment after that, and the wounds had healed. Maybe I had sustained some bruises and such from the shifter but they had healed up?

Okay, so the facts (or closest thing to a fact) were that my headaches signified that I was about to jump to and from Winchesterland. Or when my emotions were high. When I jumped back here, it only really happened when I was in danger. Or maybe from the adrenaline. Or both.

Or maybe neither. I had just doodled all over my apartment and laid salt everywhere. There was still a chance this was an angel or demon doing all this. I didn't know a whole lot about Pagan deities except some of them can be killed by a stake or a blood-tipped stake from a specific type of wood. Of course all that info wouldn't do me any good if I didn't know what God or Goddess was doing this, if they were doing it at all.

I shot another glance at the clock, the numbers telling me it was coming up on six thirty in the morning. Hmm. To sleep or not to sleep? Leaving the bedroom, Zane scrambling off the bed to follow me, I did a circuit around the apartment, making sure all the salt tubes were still good and that the sigils hadn't smeared or been scratch by my maneuvering of furniture. I was still on the fence about drawing a devil's trap, considering all the taboo about them in this reality so for now, the salt would have to do.

Entering my room, I locked the door, again making sure the salt tube was secure and still in place. Zane had already climbed on the bed but I was still unsure. I hated the moments in horror films when the characters are sleeping, all defenseless like, and the psycho is hovering above them like a voyeur. Zane wouldn't allow anyone or any_thing_ even breathe in my direction with ill intent but I'd rather have extra protection. Hula-hoops, enter stage right.

This was an interesting idea. My bed was elevated, emptiness underneath the box spring. Well, except maybe a couple socks and puffs of Zane's fur but that wouldn't mess anything up. Rolling the plastic rings out of the closet, I quirked a smile at the sound of the salt as it tumbled around the tube. So my plan was to overlap the rings as far as I could without leaving any gaps for a demon to slip through, that way a larger range of area would be deemed safe. I wouldn't be able to nail them to the floor but duct tape should do the trick.

With a detour to the hall closet I was ready to prepare for bed. Zane was watching me, his massive head hanging over the mattress as I ripped off several pieces of tape and stuck them on the edge of my night stand. I shoved the first hula-hoop but stopped when I met resistance and heard a slight heavy thud. What the hell?

Dipping my head to take a peek, I laughed with a hint of giddiness. I lost my pocket knife but got a sword in exchange. Pulling the angel blade out from under my bed, I just knew this was the same one I had when I killed that shifter. It must have fallen off my bed when I came back. Granted, my favorite pocket knife had been Dad's gift to me but now I had a demon _and_ angel killing knife. Placing it aside, I continued stuffing the toys underneath my bed, taping them down to the carpet.

Once that was done, I quickly changed into something sleep appropriate. Surprise surprise, I choose another one of Jared's old shirts, big and black, paired with navy blue plaid sleep shorts. Hitting the lights, I dived under the blankets, settling myself deep into the cotton, but not before placing the angel blade next to me on the night stand. I was already thinking of designing a sheath for it that could be attached to the side of the mattress or under my pillow. But I'd hold that off until later.

Counting Zane's breaths I started to fade off but I did think of one thing before blacking out.

_ I wonder what episode the boys are on right now?_

~~~SPN~~~

Me and my big mouth. I was gonna get in serious trouble one of these days. Immediately I knew I had managed to travel back to Winchesterland but I wasn't really sure _where_ exactly. I was in a building, standing in the middle of a dark hallway that stretched for a bit then turned left into a different hallway, and I'm assuming so on and so forth.

If anyone were to see me, it might look a little strange. I had decided to forego socks before going to bed, so I was barefoot but Jared's shirt reached just mid-thigh and covered any trace of my shorts. I would no doubt be an interesting sight to encounter in a dark hallway. The only redeeming factor to my ensemble was my angel blade lying on the floor, next to my bare feet. It hadn't been on my person but since it was technically a supernatural item, it probably joined me because the place I was jumping to was filled with supernatural creatures? Maybe? I don't know, I was mostly guessing at this point.

Grabbing the blade I made my way down the hall, peeking into a room on my left that turned out to be an office. Hmm. I couldn't really hear anything so I tie-toed in, making my way around the desk.

Paper. Paper. More paper. Moving the reports around I couldn't see anything that would let me know-oh wait, found something. The note pad was one of those personalized ones that displayed the business logo and the worker's own name. Andrew Stephens matched the metal name plate on the desk and he worked at…

"'Milwaukee National Trust?'" A bank or some kind of money loan place? Hmm? Well, if the pattern was the same, the Winchester brothers had to be around here somewhere. Or were gonna be showing up some time soon. The only episode I could think of would be that shifter episode that took place in a bank. And that was a hunt that was created into an episode. This could be something completely different.

I gave the angelic sword a twirl between the fingers. If it was the shifter from the bank, at least I had the means to killing it. And kill an angel or demon too if need be. Though I'd rather not have to. I was definitely memorizing an exorcism when I got back. I wonder which would be better to use, Latin or an Enochian one?

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes widen and I crouched behind the desk when hearing fast footsteps from the hallway. Looking at the wall behind the desk, I studied the plaque that told what a great employee Andrew was (good for you Andrew), watching the reflection of a shadow breeze by the open door. An ungodly tall shadow, whose mop-top I'd recognize anywhere. Sam.

As quiet as possible to avoid spooking him and activating Hunter Mode, I jumped to my feet. Stopping at the door I looked to my right just in time to see his shadow turn left down another hallway. I started forward but paused. Why is he just meandering about? If you were looking for something, why wouldn't you check every room you passed by? Unless you already checked this room? But why go back the way you came if you were searching for something? Wouldn't you keep going forward? Unless… Slowly I pivoted on my heels, looking down the hallway Sam had just come from. Unless you already found what you were looking for.

Not hearing anything in either direction, I quietly made my way forward, passing a utility closet and two more empty offices before slowing down once seeing the glass doorway. Using the same caution when I had passed the other rooms, I tip-toed forward and eased a peek into the dark room.

Hmm… well, at least I knew I was in an episode and which one. There on the floor was a red-haired woman wearing a baby blue dress slip with her throat slit. Sneaky little bastard. Which meant Sam was on his way to get Dean and the real woman from the vault. It also meant that Henriksen was outside and SWAT was about to break in. Down to business then. Let's see if I can win myself an Emmy.

"Oh my God!" Keeping the angel blade hidden, I gasped and "stumbled" into the room, face morphed into horror and fear. At least I hope so. I felt goofy. Collapsing to my knees, blade stashed next to my leg out of sight, I made a show of hyperventilating and flapping my hands in a panic.

"Oh God. Oh God." I noticed people tended to repeat these words when freaking out so I figured it was safe to only say that. I placed two fingers on the shifter's wrist, my hands "shaking" and "trying" to find a pulse. Oh yeah I felt a little something but I ignored it.

"Oh-oh my God, I'm sorry." Cue watery eyes and the barest hint of a hysterical tone in my voice. So far the shifter was buying it, remaining still and faking its death. I was pretty proud of myself. If my high school drama teacher saw me now (bastard flunked me), I'd tell him to suck it.

"I-I'm s-sorry." With my left hand, I closed the shifter's eyes as a sign of "respect," adding a slight tremble to make it convincing. The other hand wrapped around the angel blade's hilt. Apparently I gave something away because I felt the shifter's eyes open under my hand but you know what? Too late.

I was surprised by how easy the blade went through bone but I did put a lot of pressure into the stab. My hand slipped from the shifter's eyes to its mouth, keeping the painful, angry growl from escaping. It arched and thrashed but it just managed to impale itself pretty thoroughly. Its hands wrapped around both my wrists but I could feel the fight leaving and finally it stilled, eyes open and staring at nothing.

I waited a few seconds but the body remained quiet and I could see the blue veins start growing from the wound, just like the shifter in St. Louis. I see your silver knife and raise you an angel blade. Hearing a woman's panic-filled pleading, I pulled the sword out and used the slip to clean off the blade. Time to go. I rushed to the doorway, intent on vanishing but fate had other plans.

"Hey!" Dual voices rang out and I froze, glancing to my left. Two surprised faces with matching frowns and hazel eyes openly glared at me, the woman standing between them showing fear. I don't really know what made me do it but all I could think of was…run!

Running on bare feet hurt. Just throwing that out there. I had at least a thirty-second head start but then the pounding of feet was following me along with a deep voice shouting for me to stop. At least it was Dean chasing me and not Sam with his freakishly long legs. But really it was a loose-loose situation. He was gonna catch me, it was only a matter of time.

Turning down another hallway I faltered for a second when hearing the sound of glass breaking from somewhere in the building. SWAT was here and all three of us needed to disappear. Sadly I didn't have any red high-heels. My mind worked in strange ways because I jumped from _Wizard of Oz _to _Beetlejuice_.

"Home! Home! Home!"

I jolted up from my spot on the bed, chest heaving from my sprinting. The angel blade was still clutched in my hand so I was happy I didn't leave that behind too. Zane was sitting up, whining from his side of the bed. Well, he wasn't as panicked as he was the first time around, maybe he was getting somewhat use to me going off on these little fieldtrips of mine.

Laying back down I let my breathing regulate but now I had something else to think about. I hadn't had a headache or was emotional when I had jumped realities. I had just been curious about what the brothers were up to and viola! Winchesterland. Like wise, nothing had been a danger to me (I didn't count Dean chasing me) and I didn't get a headache when I wanted to come back. I had more or less willed it. I glanced at Zane who had settled down and was watching me.

"Zane, what the hell is happening to me?"

~~~SPN~~~

Keeping the red-head between him and Sam, Dean kept replaying the conversation he'd had on the phone.

_ "I know all about the grave desecrations, the credit card thefts. The list goes on Dean. What I can't wrap my head around is how you managed to convince a woman to go along with this whole sick charade. She does the dirty work and you go scot-free? Tell me something Dean, that girlfriend of yours just as twisted as you?"_

_ Dean's hand brushed the metal clip in his back pocket, remembering the anger and guilt._ _"You got no right talking about her like that. You don't even know her."_

_ "So does that mean I can talk about your Dad?"_

Dean's hand curled into a fist, beating back the feelings. He had a job to do and this wasn't the place to vent. They would kill the shifter, get out before the cops came in, and then he could go shot something. A flash of movement caught his attention and he looked up to see a definite female figure walk out of the office Sam had told him about.

"Hey!" His voice blended with Sam's and the woman froze. In all honesty, the shifter was the furthest thing from his mind at this moment. Bare, toned legs disappeared under a large black shirt and brown wavy hair framed a soft face. And then she was gone.

Dean was just a few seconds behind Sam as they both rushed into the office, Sam's hand wrapped around the shifter's wrist as he dragged it along.

The shifter let out a scream, tugging on its arm to get away from Sam and the body before it slumped to the floor, unconscious. At least that's what Dean thinks happened. He wasn't paying too much attention. His eyes were trained on the woman's body lying in the middle of the floor. His brother was hovering above her but Dean found it a little strange that he was breathing a bit hard.

Sam ran his hands through his hair muttering something under his breath that Dean didn't catch. "What's wrong Sammy?"

Wide eyes spun in his direction, his mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few seconds before he spoke. "It's a triangle…"

Dean frowned in confusion. "Sam?"

Sam leapt to his feet. "It's a triangle cross section Dean! It's her, she's alive!"

Dean was already out the door before Sam finished his sentence, chasing after his girlfriend. "Sam, get Sherry out of here!"

He didn't have to look back to know Sam would get the blonde woman to safety. For now, he had something else to do.

"Hey, stop!" Dean had reached the end of the hallway, following it as it turned left but he could see a little ways ahead how the hallway split in two different directions and he'd have to choose one. But he was willing to play hide-and-seek all over this building if it meant catching up to her.

He took a chance and turned right at the juncture, feeling a surge of adrenaline when hearing the sound of glass shattering. SWAT was in the building. He needed to find her before Henriksen did. No way in hell was he gonna let her get in trouble for helping them. He was rewarded when he heard a feminine shout repeating what sounded like the word Home. He was close.

He was positive he saw her shadow in the up-coming hallway but when he turned down the same way, the corridor was empty. What the hell?

In the distance he heard the faint squawk of a radio and Dean knew he'd have to play escape and evade. Without finding her.

"Damn it."

~~~SPN~~~

Studying the landscape as it zoomed past Sam's window gave the youngest sibling an idea just how fast Dean was driving. They were three hours out of Milwaukee and Sam was sure his brother had no intention of stopping until they got to Bobby's.

Glancing over at Dean, Sam could see the whites of his brother's knuckles showing testament to how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. He was silent, staring out the windshield, eyes fixed on the road but Sam knew he was only paying enough attention to not crash. The rest of his mind was focused on one thing. One person.

It was the reason they were heading straight to Bobby's. When Bobby had tried that tracking spell all those months ago, it had given them their answer to what had happened to Dean's girlfriend. Now though, not only did they have the triangle puncture wound and the dead shifter but they also had actual visual proof. They had _seen_ her.

Sam could admit she was pretty. He couldn't see her skin tone but she had been a brunette for sure. Why she looked like she only had a shirt on Sam didn't know but when he had seen that body, he'd been shocked. There in the middle of her chest was a perfectly shaped triangle. The wound looked deep and he could see the blue web-like vines that had spread across her skin, the same like the shifter in St. Louis. The dead body hadn't actually been dead. It had been the shifter, playing possum.

When he had told Dean what he suspected, he'd seen the shock but also hope in his brother's eyes. Dean had thought her dead for months, the guilt and sadness paired with responsibility eating at him.

It was something Sam had noticed a few days after leaving Bobby's house, when the tracking spell had failed. There were times when Sam would wake up in the middle of the night and find his brother gone. A quick peek out the motel window and Sam would spy Dean sitting on the Impala's hood, looking up at the sky, the black folded knife gripped in his hand.

Or when they were on a hunt and Dean was trying to piece together information, he'd see his brother staring off into the distance, his hand flipping open the blade and snapping it close almost hypnotically. Or the times Dean would clean the weapons and her knife would be the last to be done but it was the one weapon that Dean took his time with.

When Jo had been taken by the ghost of Holmes, Dean had been upset with himself and Sam knew why. He was worried that another person would die because of them. Because of him. He'd watched his brother pace in the apartment, knife in hand and thumb rubbing the grip absentmindedly.

Or when Gordon had set that trap for Sam. He was sure Dean hadn't really noticed but when they had been about to leave the abandoned house, Dean had dumped Gordon's bag looking for his weapons. All of Dean's weapons had been there but Sam noticed his brother didn't touch any of them until he found her knife.

There was something else. Sam and Bobby had called her Dean's girlfriend as, at first, a joke and because that's what Gordon had said she was. She had threatened Gordon with a promise of Dean beating him in a fist fight, a common trait with girlfriends, but after a while Dean accepted it and no longer grumbled about the term under his breath like he had done at first.

The only thing that really concerned Sam was that if this wasn't her, then it would nearly kill Dean. He _needed_ her to be alive. To know that she hadn't been killed. Sam had an idea to verify this but he wasn't sure Dean would like it.

"Dean?"

His brother was quiet but he turned his head slightly in Sam's direction, letting the younger sibling know he had been heard and acknowledged.

"I have an idea on how to track her down."

Those words caused a flare of life in Dean. He jolted, looking over at Sam with barely concealed hope. As bad as being hunted by the FBI was, finding his girlfriend was interestingly more important to his older brother.

"What is it?"

Sam bit at his lip, unsure how his brother would take his next words. "We can go see Missouri."

~~~SPN~~~

Shutting off the engine, Dean was a little tense. His initial instinct to Sam's suggestion had been a forceful and resounding No. It was bad enough going back to Lawrence the first time, but to go again? His reluctance had lasted for, at most, two seconds.

It was a damn good idea. A tracking spell was still a spell. But Missouri, she was something entirely different. So that was why Dean and Sam, near seven hours later, were stepping out of the Impala in front of Missouri's house, the woman in question standing in the doorway.

"Come on in boys. Dean I'm gonna need that knife of hers. And don't worry, I'll give it right back."

Missouri didn't wait for them, turning away and further into the house. It didn't matter. Dean and Sam hurried in after her.

Settling into the living room, Dean claimed a section of the couch, pulling his girlfriend's knife out. Rubbing the knife's grip helped with Dean's nerves, almost wary about what Missouri could tell them. What if she really was dead? But who was that woman in the bank? Maybe she really did have a partner and that was who had killed the shifter. Sisters or friends maybe?

"Boy, you're gonna hurt yourself thinking so hard like that."

Missouri was in front of him, too deep in his thoughts to have registered her coming back into the room. She had placed a tray of lemonade and random finger food but she was staring at Dean, her brown eyes soft around the edges.

She settled into her chair, eyes trained on Dean. "I know you're worried about what I'll tell you but it's better that you know for sure than live without knowing. Let me take a look at the blade, Hon."

Dean knew it was ridiculous but his grip tighten.

"Honey, I'm gonna give it right back. I just need to see it for a bit." Missouri's eyes were soft, her hand held out.

Dean looked over at Sam who nodded back at him. It took a few seconds but his grip loosened and he passed it over to Missouri's outstretch hand.

Immediately Missouri's eyes closed, the knife held in both hands. Already Dean's knee started bouncing, worry making his hands wring themselves. He'd had that knife in his possession for so long it felt strange to see it in someone else's hands.

Finally Missouri opened her eyes, giving Dean a soft smile as she held it back out to him. "Here you go boy, just like I promised."

Stuffing the blade back in his pocket, Dean exchanged a look with Sam before turning to back to Missouri. "Well?"

"She's alive. And yes, she was the one at the bank."

A huge sigh left Dean and he felt lighter. The guilt, anger, and sadness had been eating at him for months but he was so glad she was okay.

"Can you sense her Missouri?" Sam asked, looking as hopeful as Dean felt. "Somehow track her down?"

She was already shaking her head before Sam was done with his request. "That, I can't do. Whatever she's doing to hide herself, it's powerful. Really powerful."

Dean looked over at Sam, giving a faint nod. There was one theory that could hold some water if Missouri was able to verify it.

"Missouri? We think she could be like me. A psychic. You pick up anything like that?"

Missouri hummed under her breath. "She could be. I felt something from that knife. She went into that house ready for what she saw, knew what she would see. She could have seen the events ahead of time. But again, she's being shielded by something powerful so I can't get more than that."

"Powerful enough to hide from tracking spells?"

Missouri nodded at Sam's question. "If you're wondering about that spell Bobby did all those months ago, than yes. Not sure if there's anything that'll be able to track her down. Me included."

"But she's okay?" That was what Dean wanted to know. He wasn't sure how bad Gordon had hurt her but she had looked healthy enough at the bank. Well, more than healthy actually. Dean banished the thought before it could grow into something else.

Missouri raised an eyebrow at Dean, no doubt aware of what he had been thinking but she ended up softening her features, small smile as she nodded. "She's just fine Dean."

More of the weight was off Dean as he sat back into the couch. This had been a great idea. He could breath now. His girlfriend was alive.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't too bad. For those of you who have seen **_**Beetlejuice**_** you should know what I was talking about when Angie said Home three times. If you haven't seen it just know that a character from the movie repeated the word Home three times and was taken back to her house. Also the title for this chapter is the English translation of the Finnish title for the _Nightshifter_ episode. Anyone have some suspicions about Angie? Leave me a review and let me know that you think. Peace out. -Mez**


	6. The Army of Darkness - Part 1

** Yeah, I know it's been awhile. Sue me. I would like to take this time to thank AshleyElisabeth, WPear, and ItaSaku1220 for the follows and favorite. Hope you guys aren't too pissed at me. On that note, here we go. Let me know how you people feel about this one. I know it's short but I had my reasons.**

* * *

The fact that someone was banging on my door at seven thirty in the morning ticked me off. If Zane had been barking up a storm that would have signified a stranger and give me just cause to jam my angel blade into the sternum of the bastard. But alas Zane was pretty excited about who was on the other side of the wood and all honestly, I knew exactly who was here from the moment I had been rudely woken up. Shuffling through the living room, tying the straps of my robe together, my lips were curled into a scowl as I made a bee line to the front door and whipped it open.

There he was, all smiles. I wanted to stab him in the neck. "You realize it's seven thirty in the morning, right?"

The dark-haired man smiled, lips twitching to hold back a laugh. "Yeah."

My eyes narrowed. "And that you are knocking like you're the police?" His smile widened into a grin. Bastard was doing this on purpose.

"Yeah."

"Then give me one good reason to let you into my apartment." I growled at him. I was not in the mood.

That same stupid grin was in place as he lifted a white paper bag. "Because I brought breakfast."

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked away, but not before unlocking the screen door for him. Curse my hunger and love for breakfast burritos. "I hate you so much right now Donny."

I could hear my brother greet Zane and then follow me into the kitchen as I grabbed two cups and the orange juice from the fridge.

"Why are you really here Donny?" Because I knew my brother and he loved sleep as much as me. So for him to be here at this time of day, it was serious.

He was already biting into a burrito when I slid the filled cup at him, an offended look on his face. "Well, excuse me for wanting to see my sister."

"Donny, it's seven in the morning. I know how much you enjoy sleeping in, like I would love to be doing right now, but lo and behold, here you are. Now tell me why."

My brother grew quiet, a serious look on his face as he eyed me. Finally he put down his food and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on with you, Ang?"

I raised an eyebrow at him but I did have some inkling of what he was talking about. "Depends, anything specific?"

The look on his face told me he wasn't falling for the distraction. "You know what."

Having this conversation with my brother was something that I had been unfortunately anticipating. You hear about twins and how some of them almost seem psychic with each other. Well, it wasn't complete crock. At least with me and Donny.

I wouldn't call it actual telepathy or whatever, all I knew is that growing up, we were just really sensitive toward each other, me more than him. Now it was more common with identical twins but even being fraternal, we had a strong bond. Growing up, hide and seek lasted longer than the game probably should have, considering we always knew if we were getting closer to each other.

It was little things. I knew when he was happy or upset and, once I became a preteen, he knew when to steer clear of me for a week every month. Going grocery shopping was easy as I knew exactly what he'd want. Hell, I even knew roughly when he'd be calling me. Today though I was surprised by his visit. Not my fault considering the bank incident two nights ago. I'd been distracted the last couple days. But it was something that had crossed my mind.

Studying the larger man in front of me, I wondered if all that was happening to me, with my trips to Winchesterland, was happening to him. He might just think of them as dreams but what if he was actually going there?

"Have you been having goofy dreams, Donny?"

The question made him pause, a confused look on his face for a second before his eyes narrowed. "Angie, did you ever buy yourself a gun?"

I threw my hands in the air. "What the hell are we talking about Donny? You're all over the place."

"I'm talking about the fact that I've had dreams of you getting the crap kicked out of you, Ang. Hell, one of them you got stabbed in the shoulder and ribs. I woke up in the middle of the night freaked out, thinking I was bleeding all over my mattress."

Well, good news: he wasn't venturing into Winchesterland. Bad news: He was dreaming my trips. I let my head fall back against my chair. Now, I had to explain this all to him. "They were just dreams Donny. I was watching TV before going to bed."

Well, I did say I was gonna give him an explanation, just not necessarily an honest one. Hell, I'm still having trouble with it.

Donny finished one burrito, morphing the foil into a tight ball before reaching for another wrapped serving. "Go get dressed."

I flinched back. "What for?"

He ignored my tone of voice, peeling the foil back to reveal tortilla. "We're gonna go shooting."

My head fell back, letting out a sigh. "Donny…"

Of course he ignored me, continuing on like I hadn't spoken. "And then we're gonna go buy you a gun."

I was quiet, watching him as he munched away on eggs, chile, and potatoes. It took a few seconds but Donny caught my stare, and with emphasis, took a large bite. He chewed a few bites before giving me a happy, yet sarcastic, smile.

I rolled my eyes at him, turning away and back down the hallway to my room. "Fine. Give me twenty minutes. And don't eat all the food."

~~~SPN~~~

If I was being honest with myself, as soon as Donny said that we were gonna go shooting, I was pretty excited. I hadn't gone shooting in at least nine, almost ten months so it was nice to get back in the range.

We carpooled in Donny's jeep, driving out of Seattle and into Bellevue, stopping in front of a building named Wade's Eastside Guns. This was one of Donny's favorite places to go shooting and, considering how dead it was this early in the morning, he quickly procured us two lanes.

I didn't own any firearms, at least not yet if Donny got his way, so my brother had brought along a few of his. Two Smith and Wesson's, one a nine millimeter and the other a forty caliber, and a thirty-eight revolver Donny affectionately called Billy.

I shunned "Billy" and the forty, grabbing the nine millimeter as my gun for the outing. I'd shot plenty of other calibers before, but I enjoyed the nine's simplicity. Plus I figured if I did get a gun, it'd be a nine millimeter. Also, if I happened to take the gun with me to Winchesterland, I was sure the boys could spare me a few silver or iron rounds.

I could admit my aim was off the first couple shots. I managed to miss the silhouette completely, hitting the edges of the paper target. I didn't have to see or even hear Donny to know he was chuckling at me from the next lane. Sibling rivalry reared its head and I took a moment to change my pose and study the target. The rest of the magazine was spent in the two center rings of the humanoid target.

I smirked. "Suck it Donny!"

All in all, the next hour went by quickly with Donny winning by a few points, enough to get me thinking about making more trips to the shooting range. Next order of business was getting a gun for myself. I thought it was gonna be a huge process but Donny ended up just giving me his nine millimeter. We signed a few sheets of paper and viola! I was the proud owner of a gun. I thought it was quite pretty actually.

The slide was silver, and not that obnoxiously shiny silver like my angel blade, more akin to matte. The rest of the gun was a flat black, the two tones complementing each other. When Donny had first purchased the gun almost two years ago, I was quite taken with the firearm.

Now we were heading back to my apartment, Donny having to be at work at eleven. Whenever Donny and me got together, we didn't talk much. Not because we were awkward but because it was a comfortable silence. If we happened to see something interesting or whatever, we already knew what the other's opinion about it was. I could see anything and know that Donny would laugh or get upset. We talked to each other with head tilts and quirking eyebrows, never words.

It was on this drive though that I started thinking about me and my brother. Donny was my twin, granted fraternal but still. Was he experiencing anything strange? Normally he would tell me about weird stuff he discovered or if he experienced something crazy but so far nothing.

I thought about how my wound magically disappeared the other night and it got me thinking about how I had never really gotten sick, ever. I'd never gotten the flu and very rarely I had colds, maybe once in the last three years. Even then it had only lasted a few days. Even when Jared got the chicken pox when he was eight and our parents had insisted that Donny and me cling to our older brother in hopes of contracting the infection. Nothing. Our parents waited for months to see if I would break out in the trademark blisters but it never happened.

Glancing over at Donny as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel while waiting for the green light, I was suddenly enlightened with the fact that Donny shared that quality as well, just to a lesser degree. He'd also never gotten the flu and had the same number of colds as me but he had managed to contract chicken pox from our older brother, only his case had been incredible mild and he'd recovered in half the time Jared had.

The only real thing that tied Donny to Winchesterland was his dreams of my trips. Considering I was passing off my trips as just dreams, he wouldn't think too much of it. There had been cases before where we'd caught very brief glimpses of each others dreams before but nothing very detailed, thank God. It was because it had happened to us before that I was comfortable with leaving everything as it was. As long as it didn't get too crazy, he would leave it be. But I knew at some point he would get suspicious and I would just have to tell him the truth.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong right?"

Donny's voice was serious when I exited the jeep outside my apartment. Turning to look at him, I could see the worry, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, Donny. I'd tell you if something was wrong."

He studied me for a few seconds before nodding at my answer. "I'll see you later, alright?"

I waved at him and Donny responded with a smirk and the peace sign, waiting until I had my front door open before peeling away from the curb. It was a rule my family practiced. No driving away until the other person was safely inside their home.

Locking the door, I greeted Zane who welcomed me with his stuffed beaver toy, squeaking it at me. It was still early so a trip to the park sounded ideal. I knew Zane would have no objections to my plan. Really I just needed to get my mind off the two Winchester men that were starting to take over my thoughts.

Tucking the hand gun case into my underwear drawer, I tried to ignore the worry building in my gut. Worry over the fact that it was the second season and Sam would die, resulting in Dean sealing his soul to bring him back, which would set off a horrible chain of events-

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled, shaking my head to dismiss the thoughts. I looked over at Zane who was lying content in the middle of the bedroom floor, gnawing affectionately on the beaver's head. "You wanna go to the park?"

The poor beaver was forgotten as Zane bolted out of the room, his footfalls sounding clumsy in his mad dash to the door. I smirked, grabbing a hooded over-shirt from my closet, surprisingly not belonging to either of my brothers, and was in the process of stuffing one arm into its sleeve when I heard a familiar guitar riff start from the kitchen.

I was buttoning up the garment when I entered the cooking space, tilting my head to read the caller id on my blaring cell phone. Nebraska? I didn't know anyone from that state. Now, do I pick it up or let it ring? Eh.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a moment before a slightly accented voice replied. _"Who's this?"_

My eyebrows rose and the rest of my body morphed into the pose of a woman affronted: hip cocked and a hand on said hip. "You called this number, so who's this?" I had to admit that the voice tugged at me.

_ "Listen I don't have time to play games-"_

I tuned him out because I was suddenly hit with lighting. It can't be. "Ash?"

The line was silent before his voice, slightly impatient, came back. _"I don't know who you are but just put Dean on the phone. I got something to tell him."_

I wanted to hyperventilate at the fact that he managed to call my cell phone from a different reality but his words made me focus. "'Something to tell him?'" My eyes grew wide and I felt a sharp tingle in my spine. "Ash, is this about- never mind. Ash I need you to listen to me. Grab your research and go. You need to get out of the Roadhouse right now."

_ "You don't understand, this is big. I need to-"_

"They know Ash. They know that _you_ know. So you need to get out of there, pronto." I could hear static creep onto the line and I felt panicked. Were the demons already there? The throbbing starting up behind my eyes was an indicator. I needed my gun and angel blade.

"Ash?" Static had taken over by now but I didn't know if he could hear me on his end. "Ash, get out of there."

The line clicked off and I let out a growl, wanting to throw my phone against the wall. The pain in my head grew and I knew I was about to be teleported. And I was scared. I had never really been freaked out before but this time it was different. The Roadhouse was about to be demolished, Sam would be killed, and Dean was gonna sell his soul.

I turned on my heel, marching down the short hallway toward my bedroom when I gasped, my legs folding underneath me. I found myself tucked in the fetal position, my hands gripping tufts of hair from the pain. I wouldn't be able to reach my room for my weapons but with my knowledge I could still help. If I got there at the right place and right time. So I did something I really hadn't done before. I let go and welcomed the dark.

~~~SPN~~~

Gasping for air, I sat up, my lungs burning from the frantic intake of cold air while I searched the darkness surrounding me. It was woodsy, the ground covered in moss and tendrils of the wet spongy material hanging from a few of the branches.

With no time to waste, I was up and moving, relying on my instincts that were telling me to go a certain way. Soon the trees thinned and I could see a few buildings and I felt my heart start pumping. I recognized those structures. Hurrying along the trail, I kept my eyes peeled for any sort of weapon, my eyes lighting up when I spied some rocks. I ignored the small ones and compared the two bigger ones.

The baseball dimensioned one was the winner, and right in time as I saw a young Sam walk out of the red building with Jake. I paused, watching their interaction. I couldn't tell if Andy had already been killed or not yet. Last thing I needed was to go in there, threatening with my large rock and freaking Ava out. If I had my angel blade that'd be a different story.

"Oh crap," I muttered, seeing Sam take out his knife and put it on the ground. "Not good, not good." I knew what was coming so I decided to forgo the path and instead clambered down the hill.

"Crap, crap, crap," I chanted, seeing Jake uppercut Sam hard enough to send him crashing through the fence of the old corral. In my panic I missed a step and ended up sliding down on my backside the last ten feet through the mud to the bottom of the hill but I didn't care as I was up and creeping forward, keeping to the shadows on the other side of the fence, my rock clenched tightly.

Hearing the crunching of bone from Jake's punches made me cringe but I maintained my crouched position, waiting for the right moment. Which sucked because I really wanted to step in but Sam and me would have no back up if something happened. We needed Dean and Bobby to show up with the guns. Jake might be ungodly strong but he wasn't bullet proof. Bad thing was that it would be cutting it really close. Maybe I could get in the line of fire, replacing Sam. It was a somewhat valid idea, considering my accelerated healing but I wasn't sure how much damaged would be too much to heal from.

Finally, smacking Jake with the iron bar was enough to take him down and I watched, slightly horrified, as Sam raised the club above his head, preparing to strike Jake a second time. Guess I hadn't watched this episode in a while because I didn't remember this part. Luckily Sam wavered and he slowly brought his arm back down, dropping the weapon, causing me to sigh in relief.

In the distance I could hear Dean holler his brother's name and I looked over to my left, spotting the searching beams of light as Bobby and Dean made their way to the center of town.

Show time. I left the shelter of the trees, ducking in between two planks of wooden fence, and inched forward, my eyes locked on Jake as he got to his feet. Sam was turned away, heading toward the sound of his family, unaware that Jake had just reached for the knife.

Not caring that I was out in the open now, I whipped my arm forward and the rock launched itself in a powerful, perfect arc at the same time Dean let out a panicked shout to his brother.

Perfect arch but imperfect aim.

"Damn it," I muttered, running forward when seeing the rock speed pass Jake, a good foot away from him. I guess it had been a little too long since I played softball.

Although it wasn't all for naught. The speed and sudden movement was enough to catch in both Jake and Sam's peripheral vision, causing their instincts to kick in as they both flinched and ducked to the side.

They looked back to see where the rock had come from, seeing me running toward them but, in Sam's case, also seeing Jake with a knife behind him. Sam leapt away from the soldier in the direction of his family, the movement causing his attacker to focus back on him. I knew that Jake only wanted one thing and that was to kill Sam. He didn't care about us, he was just doing what Azazel told him. He only managed to take one step forward before I was upon him and I figured I could use my power logs to deliver a good kick.

Milliseconds later, I was facing the dark sky, a bit disgruntle about the fact that I was on my back and lying in a cold puddle, hair and clothes soaked to the bone. Okay so maybe drop kicking Jake wasn't the smartest idea but I was already flying through the air when I reached him. It certainly got him away from Sam though. Right before I made contact I saw Dean and Bobby converge on Sam, becoming human shields with shotguns. I nearly laughed at what just happened. I managed to give destiny the finger.

Suddenly a large hand gripped the front of my shirt, lifting me about a foot off the ground. Focusing my sight, I was mere inches from Jake's dark eyes burning into my own and I could feel the cool blade against my throat. Crap.

* * *

**So we come full circle. Granted the wording was different but I didn't want to copy and paste the prologue. Also Angie was right were that one chick, I don't remember her name, the one that kills people with a touch, was at when she took off during the day. That's where she over looked the town. I was gonna keep going but I decided to add a little suspense. Not very good suspense but what can you do? Also, there really is a gun shop called Wade's Eastside Guns in Bellevue, Washington. But they aren't open at eight in the morning, so don't go bother them that early. Drop me a review and let me know what you feel about this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Peace out. -Mez**


	7. The Army of Darkness - Part 2

** What up, my peeps. So here is part 2 of The Army of Darkness aka All Hell Breaks Loose. I guess this chapter would replace the beginning of the second part of AHBL. I'd like to take this time to thank basilbeast, Simply Ridiculous, Calliope's Scribe, Vania Stein, JennaDiane, Bookadict45, schnurzel87, and kylynnjen for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys make me very happy and I appreciate the feedback. Nice to know this story is of interest to people. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you guys think, 'kay?**

* * *

Dean was not in the best of moods right now. First, Sam had disappeared from the café, leaving behind human causalities and sulfur. Once he was sure Sam hadn't been in the immediate area, he sent a 911 to Bobby who drove through the night to meet up with Dean early in the morning. But sadly Bobby had nothing on demon omens. Absolutely nothing. Then there had been the weird call from Ash. He had something big to tell Dean but he refused to say it over the phone. He demanded that Dean get to the Roadhouse immediately. He'd also mentioned a female friend of Dean's.

Those words had bothered Dean the whole ride to Nebraska. Ash hadn't really explained too much about his previous conversation with Dean's "female friend" but he was pretty certain it was his girlfriend that Ash had spoken to. No one knew she was alive but for Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Missouri. Ash had no way of knowing that he'd been talking to her. Dean just wasn't sure if she had shown up at the bar or she'd called him. He was really hoping it wasn't her. She needed to stay off the radar, especially at a time like this.

In the past they'd dealt with shapeshifters and Gordon but this was something completely different. These were demons. Demons were big trouble and he didn't want her anywhere near them.

When Bobby and him had pulled up to the burnt shell that use to be the Roadhouse, it really hit him. This was serious. This had to do with Yellow Eyes. This was a blatant attack against his family. Why the Roadhouse? What did Ash know that was so important? Not to mention Dean had no way of knowing if his girlfriend was okay. If she'd called Ash or she had been at the Roadhouse. He couldn't see any evidence of Ash or a woman but there was a lot of debris covering everything. They could both be under it all. He had to hope that she wasn't here. And if she had called Ash? Would they go after her as well? Missouri had said she was hidden, that whatever was shielding her was powerful. Hopefully the shield was strong enough to hide her from Yellow Eyes.

Then he'd had those visions. The first one had made no sense, just a big metal bell. The second round of visions had shown Sam standing in front of that same bell. It had only been a flash but it was enough for Dean. Thankfully Bobby was able to decipher the visions leading to this moment.

Dean eased the Impala to a stop, shutting off the engine. Knuckles white on the steering wheel, the elder Winchester glared at the fallen tree that prevented their progress. He couldn't tell if the tree was placed there intentionally so he scooped out the surrounding woods, trying to spy anything amiss.

"Well, looks like the rest of the way's on foot," commented Bobby, getting out of the car the same time Dean did. Popping the trunk and weapon's locker open, Dean grabbed his saw-off and a flashlight, pausing a moment to let Bobby arm himself before slamming everything shut.

"Let's go."

He wasn't but a few feet into the dark woods before he started bellowing his brother's name. Two beams of light searched back and forth in front of them, guiding them forward. Above them Dean could hear the faint rumble of thunder and he couldn't help the sense of dread. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Sam!" Dean shouted after ten minutes, pausing to listen for any returning calls. So far, nothing. His voice only bounced and echoed without an answer. "Damn it."

"Dean." He felt Bobby's swat on his arm, nodding to something in the distance. "You see that?"

Squinting in the dark, Dean could make out the faint shape of some type of tower. "Is that a windmill?"

"That's gotta be it."

Considering Dean was sprinting toward what could very well be the town of Cold Oak, Bobby was keeping up fairly well. Dean yelled for Sam again, listening for his brother.

Leaving the tree line and stepping onto the gravel road Dean found himself looking at downtown Cold Oak, his entire body wanting to fall in relief. There he was, in the middle of the muddy street, in all his Sasquatch glory. His little brother. "Sam."

"Dean." He could hear how exhausted his brother was from that one word. Off in his peripheral Dean spotted movement, a pitching motion that had him racing forward.

"Sam, look out!"

Several things happened at once. A mysterious figure in the corral started running forward while some kind of round projectile was heading straight for his brother. At the same time, from the shadows, came a man wearing army fatigues holding a knife. Dean knew exactly what his intention was.

But by then the round object, a rock from the looks of it, had sailed by them both, causing their instincts to kick in and they dodged out of the way. As one, they turned to look where the rock came from though Dean refused to move his eyes away from his brother to see who or what had thrown it, and that was when Sam noticed the dark-skinned male behind him. Immediately he jumped away from him, closer to Bobby and him. But Dean saw this stranger's eyes as they focused back on his brother. He didn't care that Sam had reinforcements, he wanted Sam dead. Not while Dean was alive.

Reaching Sam, Dean and Bobby pushed the youngest behind them at the same time the second person, the one from the corral, was airborne and kicking the threatening male away. Dean had to admit it was an impressive drop kick. Using the distraction Dean starting looking over his brother, trusting Bobby to cover them.

Already Dean knew Sam would have a few bruises on his face, his left arm was being cradled protectively, and Sam gave a hiss when his side was probed. Before he could ask his brother anything else, he felt Bobby nudge him.

"Dean."

That one word reminded him that there were two unknowns behind him and for Bobby to use that tone meant something had happened. Keeping Sam at his back, Dean turned around, shotgun held up.

Well, he wasn't expecting this.

The military man had the other person suspended in the air by gripping the front of their shirt, their faces inches apart from each other, and the blade that no doubt had been intentioned for Sam was pressed against their throat.

But then his blood froze, eyes widening. Behind him, Sam's breathing hitched and he choked out Dean's name in disbelief.

The second person, the one with a blade to their throat, had long, drenched hair that clung to their face and the shirt that their captor held in his hand had ridden up, revealing a toned abdomen and the slightest peek of a telling undergarment.

Son of a bitch.

Instantly Dean handed the shotgun to Sam, pulling his colt out from the space at his back, aiming at the man's head. In a flare of fierce protectiveness, Dean growled, "Let her go. Now!" Because, damn it, he didn't go through all of this to lose her now.

His voice broke their staring contest causing the military male to draw the blade away from her neck but now he pulled her onto her feet and up against him, using her as a human shield, the knife once again placed against her throat and his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Jake, it's over. Just let her go."

Dean's hand tightened on his gun, seeing the other man, Jake, flinch at Sam's words. The woman, who he knew with absolute certainty was his elusive girlfriend, had begun breathing deeply, a bit shallowly. He was sure she was trying to remain calm. What did concern him was that, behind the hair that was plastered to her face, her eyes were pinched tightly shut. Like she was in pain. If Jake had hurt her…

"It's not over, Sam. You know the rules."

Dean saw the way Jake's hand twitched, the knife tilting inward and he knew Jake was seconds from killing her. "No!"

With a loud gasp, his girlfriend arched in Jake's arms but instead of blood gushing or her falling to the ground, she sent him sailing back a good ten feet. She was a psychic, like Sam, Dean remembered. She must have used some kind of ability to push him away.

Already he was in motion, his brother and Bobby right behind him as Dean raced forward. He reached her first, wrapping his arms around her waist and back, mindful of his gun, and tucked her protectively against his chest. Sam stopped at his side, using his good arm to hold the shotgun steady as he stood guard. Bobby continued on, running after Jake. The military man had rolled when he'd landed, ending upright. It looked like he had decided to forfeit, taking off deeper into town.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, pushing wet hair away from her neck. Nothing. He did another cursory glance but with the soggy, muddy clothes it was hard to tell if Jake hadn't harmed her. His gaze shifted and he found himself locked in a stare with dark brown eyes that seemed to be studying him intently. She gave a faint nod. For the second time that night Dean's body released a sigh of relief.

"Bobby!" Dean called, herding Sam and his girlfriend back up the road. The older hunter returned a few seconds later, shaking his head at Dean's unspoken question. Damn, Jake was in the wind. But at least everyone was okay. "Let's go."

Deep in the woods Dean was constantly scanning around them, one hand gripping his gun and the other placed on the small of his girlfriend's back, keeping her tucked next to him as they maneuvered through the trees. Sam was on her other side, ignoring his limp arm, shotgun waving back and forth ready to shoot at the slightest thing. Dean could hear Bobby behind them, on the look out for a rear attack.

It took a few minutes but they found their way back to the Impala, Dean hurrying to get her in the back seat. With only a glance at his little brother, Dean knew Sam would get in the back with his girlfriend so he could protect her while Dean drove them out of there. As soon as Bobby shut his door Dean was peeling out, the back end of the Impala sliding through the mud as he hit the gas, Cold Oak disappearing in his rear view mirror.

~~~SPN~~~

Well, this is an interesting development. The rumble from the Impala was impressive, something the men in my family would have loved to hear, blocking out any attempts at conversation as Dean drove like a mad man down the road. My body gave another uncontrollable shiver, making me clench my teeth. I was freaking freezing! Even with the heaters blowing on full blast and the faint rattling of those Legos, it wasn't doing much for me. I appreciated the effort though. My clothes were soaking wet and I was actually really worried about the Impala's seats. If this back seat didn't get cleaned and dried properly, the car would end up smelling quite moldy. That was no way this car should be handled.

I could feel eyes on me and I glanced up, quick enough to catch Dean look away in the rearview mirror. Two more stares remained and I turned to met Bobby and Sam's head on. Sam's were somewhat wide, almost in awe and disbelief while Bobby's were slightly narrowed, suspicious no doubt. Well, the show got that part right. Bobby was a paranoid bastard.

An arm reached over the front seat, water bottle in hand. I followed the arm up to the face connected to it. "Water?"

Aah, the paranoia makes its appearance. Bobby looked so innocent asking too. Honestly I was a little disappointed we hadn't done this whole song and dance yet. Dean glared at the older man for a split second before looking at me through the mirror.

Sam grabbed the bottle instead, giving a slightly pointed look to the older hunter. If I didn't know what to look for I wouldn't have noticed. "She's cold Bobby, I don't think she's gonna want water."

Huh, usually they'd be more suspicious than this. Do they remember me? I grabbed the water bottle from Sam, nodding at Bobby. "It's okay. I'm pretty thirsty actually."

I took a rather large drink, enough to clearly put a dent in the water level and smiled back at Bobby, who had been watching a little too intently. At least the holy water was decently cold. "Thank you." For good measure I took another mouthful. Actually it was kinda refreshing.

Bobby nodded, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly before turning away. Glancing at Sam, he nodded back at me, just the tiniest bit of relief in his eyes. So he'd been suspicious too. Meeting Dean's eyes in the mirror, I was surprised that there wasn't much change in his look from before I was checked for demon possession. Like he was certain I was clean. It certainly boosted my comfort level. The car lapsed back into silence after that, which was bad considering it left me to think about what I did back in Cold Oak.

With his looming figure and knife pressed against my throat, Jake was suddenly a very large threat to me which caused my, I guess you could say, "spidey sense" to kick into over drive. I was actually really concerned I was gonna be spontaneously teleported back home with how painful the buildup behind my eyes was but I really didn't want to leave just yet. Even though Sam hadn't died, there was still other things that could go wrong. Hell, I was surprised that I hadn't seen one of the Fate sisters from the sixth season gunning for me. Then again, I hadn't saved an entire boat load of people, so I was pretty sure I had some breathing room. I made it this far, I had to keep going.

First step was getting free from Jake. As soon as I thought it, wanting to push Jake away, to be free from him, I felt a snap in my head. The relief was so instantaneous I gasped and suddenly Jake was thrown away from me. I had just stood there for a few seconds, cold and a bit freaked out before feeling warm hands wrap around me, pulling me into more warmth. God, I was freezing and I just wanted to burrow into the toasty softness, and why did everything smell so good suddenly?

Hearing Dean, and it was clearly not Jensen because I went to Jensen and Jared's panel at the Vancouver convention last year and this was not his voice, ask if I was okay brought me out of my stupor. Seeing the way his eyes were narrowed as he looked me over for injures reminded me of my brothers. Dean was in full-on protection mode. Add the fact that Sam was almost killed and his nerves had to be stretched tight. He finally looked at me and I could see how wound up he was over my safety. I won't lie, it made me feel warm and fuzzy. Knowing he needed an answer I managed to steady the chills and just barely nodded at him.

After that, all I could think of was moving one foot in front of the other as we wondered through the woods, my arms crossed over my chest to try and keep the shivering to a minimal all the while Dean's hand was burning against the small of my back, keeping me pressed against him. Considering it was dark there were a few times I almost tripped over some kind of root or branch but Dean's arm would steady me so I didn't fall on my face which I greatly appreciated.

Now that I was in the safety of the Impala, I could dwell on the fact that I pushed Jake away from me. With my mind. Or at least I think with my mind. The pain, the headaches, had to be some type of buildup, accumulating until I did something with it or it lashed out on its own. As scary as it was, to be able to do that, I was feeling like a bit of a badass. But anyway…

So it, whatever _it_ was, could very well be the key to bouncing between realities. It actually could be controlled, I was pretty positive about that, but I probably needed to practice with it. It also reacted when I was in some kind of danger. In St. Louis I was sure there was no way in hell I was just as strong as the shapeshifter, let alone strong enough to push it away for a few seconds. I had thought it was adrenaline but maybe not.

Then with Gordon, he'd been pressing down on me with all his weight when he'd pinned me to the table. Like before, the pain had come back but I had been able to push him off enough to swing back and hit him with my elbow. Although I'd managed to buck Gordon off he'd still cut me good, which caused another headache. If I had not been transported back and somehow miraculously healed, which I placed under the 'if it ain't broke' column, then I could have possibly bled out. I needed to get this, whatever thing of mine, under control if I planned on helping in the long run.

Feeling the Impala slow down I blinked a few times, coming back to the here and now. Dean was maneuvering the large car into the parking lot of a small motel, the vacancy sign shining brightly.

"Dean, I can take over driving if you want. My house ain't but a few hours out." Bobby offered, eyeing the older Winchester as he dug around in his wallet. Aah, the fraud now. I was aiding in committing a crime that I couldn't necessarily get in trouble for. This was kind of exciting. I was guessing full on salt lines and a silver knife all-around was next.

Dean seemed satisfied with his selection of plastic cash, getting out of the car only to duck back in quickly. "I'm exhausted, Sam's injures still need to be looked at, and she needs a hot shower and dry clothes. I don't wanna delay it anymore than I have to. We'll spend the night to recharge and head out early in the morning."

He paused, looking at Bobby and Sam for their input in his decision, which I was sure wasn't gonna change regardless of what they had to say. But they saw the logic in his ruling and both of them nodded their consent.

"I'll be back in a sec." He told the whole car this statement but his eyes landed on me toward the end. I gave a small nod and he was gone, shutting the door and waltzing through the rain into the lobby.

"I know this is really weird and I promise we're not going to hurt you so please, don't try taking off just yet. There are some things you need to know."

Looking away from the window Sam was staring at me, and holy crap he really does have puppy eyes. Bobby was staring out the windshield, keeping a look out since I was sure we weren't completely safe yet. But I nodded at Sam, trusting them because I knew what kind of men they were even though they didn't know a thing about me.

The creaking of the Impala's door was loud, drawing our attention to Dean who slid into the front seat, turning over the engine. "Room 13, Bobby if you can help me with the bags and Sam, get yourself and…"

Dean paused, looking at me. Oh, they didn't know my name. "Angie."

The elder Winchester nodded, tossing the motel key at Sam. "You and Angie get into the room, take the shotgun."

I nodded along with Sam, understanding the need for safety. I wasn't back in my world, stuff here could probably kill me.

As soon as the Impala was parked, I was out of the car, surprised to find Sam already next to me, shotgun tucked against his leg. It was dark out but that didn't mean we could swing shotguns around.

Once we were in the room, Sam spoke, "I don't mean to sound strange or rude but could you stand between the two beds?"

I followed the order, knowing to keep my back to the wall but I also crouched down, making myself into a smaller target. It was a few seconds later that Sam allowed Dean and Bobby to enter, lugging three duffle bags with them.

At this point I was standing again, my eyes going a little wide as Bobby pulled out a large container and began pouring out a line of salt under the motel door while Sam grabbed another container, heading for the bathroom in the corner of the room. I wondered if I should tell them what I did at the apartment.

"Hey."

I flinched, not even realizing I was shivering, and noticed Dean on my left, a bundle of clothes in hand.

He cleared his throat, looking a bit shy. "They might be a bit big but they're clean and should do for now."

I grabbed the bundle from him, gave another nod, and headed to the bathroom, dodging out of Sam's way as he left the small room.

"Sorry. You should be good to go in there."

I nodded to him as well, closing the door behind me. Against my habit, I didn't lock the door as I knew the men would never try anything but also if some thing happened, something bad, they might need to get to me or I to them.

Setting the clothes on the sink, I began undressing, eyeing the thick salt line along the window sill. I was thankful for Sam demon-and-ghost proofing the bathroom so I could bathe in peace. On that note, I hurried in my process, that way the others could get cleaned up. It had been cold out and everyone was wet from the rain.

Ten minutes later I was out of the steamy shower, the water pressure amazing for such a motel as this, towel-drying and looking over the clothes Dean had selected for me. Men's boxers, drawstring sweats, and a Black Sabbath concert shirt. Even without the band shirt I knew it would have to be Dean's clothes, considering Sam's over-all larger frame. Dean was still at least six feet tall so I rolled the waist and pant legs a bit to get the sweats to fit well enough and I ended up using some of the leftover drawstring from the sweats to tie the boxers tighter around my hips. As for my bra, I wrung out what water I could then used my towel to try and get it a bit dryer but it was still slightly damp. Oh, well. I'd just have to suffer a little bit so all of me could be put together properly.

Returning to the main room, dirty clothes folded together, I immediately noticed Bobby gone but the brothers were sitting at the small table, Dean in the process of wrapping Sam's ribs, his arm and shoulder already taken care of.

"Bathroom's free."

It showed how trained they were when they didn't even flinch at my silent entrance. Both men nodded at me, Dean focused on his brother's side while Sam spoke, "Bobby went out to get food for everyone. Hope you like burgers."

I found myself smiling, "A burger sounds fantastic right now." They both smiled at my words, Dean's smirk more like an approval and Sam's grin like he expected nothing less.

It was true though. Even though I had eaten a rather large breakfast burrito less then technically three hours ago, I was incredibly hungry. It was something I had noticed ever since my first trip, the one with the shapeshifter in St. Louis. That next morning I had gone a little crazy, making a huge stack of French toast along with an omelet.

The other times I was super hungry when coming back from my trips, either making a large amount of food at home or going out to eat. I was sure that whatever I was doing was using up a large amount of energy, causing me to be quite ravenous. This time was no different. A hamburger sounded divine. With fries. Or onion rings. Or maybe both. Yeah, definitely both. And hot wings. Hot wings were good.

I shook myself from my hunger daydream, stepping out of Sam's way as he took his turn in the bathroom. Dean put the first aid away in one of the duffel bags and then reached for my clothes.

"Bobby's got a washer and dryer at his place. We'll get your stuff cleaned up when we get there."

I didn't refuse him, handing over the wet clothes for him to put away and settled on the bed furthest from the door. I wasn't sure how the sleeping arrangements would go tonight but knowing the type of men this group was, chances are I'd be given my own bed while Dean would demand Sam get the other.

"Hey, I got something for you."

I watched as Dean opened one of the duffle bags, rummaging a few seconds before reaching out to me with a small bundle of cloth in his hand. I tilted my head, studying the color pattern. Holy crap.

I grabbed his offering, grin growing on my face as I unraveled the pair of teal and gray socks. Holy. Crap. I quickly slipped them on, wiggling my toes. "God, I thought these were gone forever. I love these socks."

Dean gave a chuckle, "Funny, Bobby said something like that too."

I looked up at him, smile on my face, "Thanks Dean."

Dean suddenly seemed at a lost for words, turning away to fix the duffle bag's contents. I almost laughed at the slightest change of color around his cheeks and tips of his ears. "No problem," was what he finally came up with.

The sudden knock at the door had me diving off the side of the bed, landing silently on my hands and knees, peeking over the edge of the mattress. Taking into account the only real point of entry in the room, I had thrown myself off to the left, closest to the back wall, in turn putting distance between me and whoever, or whatever, was at the door. For a second I felt for the pocket knife that was clipped on the waistband of my borrowed underwear. I hadn't lost it in my adventure thus far, surprisingly, and the sweats had no pockets so I'd had to improvise. At least I wouldn't go down easy.

Behind me, the bathroom door opened and Sam poked his head out, silver handgun at the ready. He must have armed himself when I was in the shower. He motioned for me to join him and I glanced at Dean quickly. He gave a faint nod, his gun out as he eased forward.

Crouched low, I hurried into the bathroom, Sam pushing me back deeper as he stood guard just inside the door, out of sight. I figured he'd back up Dean but I was defenseless so I needed someone to watch me. Both Sam and me leaned forward slightly, straining our ears to hear what was going on in the motel room.

I tensed when hearing the door open and suddenly found myself scared for Dean. Which was irrational considering they did this for a living but I knew that was the reason for holding my breath.

"Here's the rollaway bed you asked for." Male, sounded like an older guy. Probably the manager or the clerk that checked us in.

"Christo, that was fast. Thanks."

The guy dropping off the mobile mattress didn't react to Dean dropping the Latin word and apparently walked off without a word as the door clicked close, the sound of the lock audible.

I looked over at Sam who met my gaze and shook his head. He lifted a finger, pressing it to his lips. Not yet I guess.

"Okay, all clear."

Sam peeked out first before looking back at me. "Sorry, can't be too careful."

"It's fine." He let me pass before him, giving me a chance to see Dean flattening out the full sized mattress. "Who'll sleep there?"

"Bobby."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What about you?"

The bed was locked in place, Dean finally taking the time to get out of his two over shirts. "I'm good."

Beside me Sam growled disapprovingly, "Dean."

Before the older brother made a remark, the door slammed open and the hunter's instinct made itself known. I was suddenly tucked behind Sam's larger frame, blocked from the doorway but I spotted Dean to the left of us, his gun up and pointed.

"Good to see ya' two ain't slackin.'"

I let go of a sigh, moving out of Sam's towering protection. Bobby was closing the room door, two bags in his other hand. Oh, burger. Excellent.

Not wanting to look like a complete slob I waiting patiently for my burger, controlling my urge to rip open the wrapping like a kid on Christmas morning. I did take somewhat larger than average bites though.

"You must have been there a long time if you're that hungry, girl."

I looked up from my task to see Bobby watching me, chewing his meal slowly, thoughtfully. The other two men paused at Bobby's words. This should be interesting.

I lowered my burger, making sure to swallow all of my mouthful. "Last time I ate something was early this morning but I showed up when it was already dark." Technically not a complete lie.

Bobby nodded. "Oh, then must'a been that little stunt you pulled back there huh? Doin' something like that will tire a person out."

"Bobby." Dean had placed his food down, a feat in itself, and was giving Bobby the stink eye. "Leave it alone Bobby. She's good."

The oldest hunter looked from one brother to the other, both seeing the looks on their faces. Like they weren't worried in the slightest.

"Am I the only one who finds her just a bit suspicious?"

"Bobby."

"I told you to leave it."

I put my own food down, somewhat happy that the boys trusted me so much but it was also concerning. They shouldn't be so trusting, they didn't know me. Right?

"No, he's right. You don't know a thing about me."

Dean and Sam turned to me, their faces determined. It was Dean that spoke, "I may not know much about you but I trust you."

"That's the point Bobby's making. You shouldn't." I looked over at the grizzly hunter. "Do you want me to leave Bobby?" I actually didn't want to leave yet but I had already saved Sam from death so I really didn't have to be here anymore. I stood, causing both Winchester men to stand as well but it was Dean's hand that shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't." Looking at him, there was definitely determination but under it I could see a hint of a plea. But as quickly as I saw it, it was gone and now I wasn't sure what I had seen, even with ten years of _Supernatural_ to study. Dean looked over at Bobby, jaw firm. "She's not going anywhere."

"Boy-"

Sam interrupted before Bobby could continue his lecture. "We don't want her to leave Bobby." He glanced at me before looking back at their father figure. "Not when we finally found her."

Bobby looked from Sam to Dean, then to Dean's hand that was still attached to my wrist. The attention seemed to make Dean shy because he let go, avoiding my glance and focusing on Bobby. "She's good people Bobby. She's helped us out in the past."

"Yeah?"

Bobby was still skeptical but now I knew why they trusted me. St. Louis, Gordon, the bank hunt. They knew I was at those places, helping where I could.

"It's her Bobby."

Sam near whispered this part but the three of us heard him fine. The words seemed to mean something to Bobby because his eyes grew a little wide and he looked from Sam to Dean who nodded at him faintly. Then his eyes fell on me.

"Well, hot damn."

~~~SPN~~~

That was one way of looking at it. Even though they were in a difficult situation, Sam was confidant. He was alive, Dean and Bobby were here, and they'd finally caught up to Dean's elusive pseudo girlfriend. In proper light Sam could see how pretty she was, like Jess had been, a beauty that didn't flaunt it. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, her hair slightly darker, much darker than he had remembered from the bank but then again the electricity had been out.

Even though they knew her name now, Sam still had some trouble in seeing her as _Angie_ and not as _Dean's girlfriend_. For over a year that's what they called her since they didn't know her name and now, with her in front of them, he had to make sure he didn't call her by her given title. That might be awkward.

Back in Cold Oak, when he realized that the person Jake held a knife to had to be her, he had almost gone into shock, barely managing to choke out Dean's name. He could see the change in his brother when he also realized who she was.

He could see how every muscle in his brother's body tighten, coiled and ready to lash out. Sam suddenly found the shot gun in his hands and Dean's colt pointed at Jake. The tone of his brother's voice, which was usually reserved for those who threatened Sam, was used here to order Jake to release Angie. When Jake had used Angie as a human shield, Sam felt slightly frightened but determined. There was no way he was gonna let Jake hurt her. All three hunters had their guns aimed, ready for the opening they needed.

Angie ended up providing that window of opportunity. Using what Sam guessed was telekinesis, Angie had managed to throw Jake off of her, letting the men rush forward and cover her. He wasn't surprised that Dean had reached her before he himself had even moved two steps. Seeing that Angie was safely in Dean's arms he stood guard, watching Jake disappear into the shadows between the old buildings, Bobby on his heels.

After that Dean was pretty insistent about getting everyone out of there and so the four of them trekked through the woods that encircled Cold Oak, using what little light that managed to break through the canopy to navigate. Sam had never been so happy to see the Impala before. With just a look from Dean Sam was in the backseat, looking out the windows for movement, ready to pull Angie down and cover her with his body if need be.

When Bobby had offered the bottle of Holy Water to Angie, Sam had to keep from shoving it away from her. There was no way she could be a demon. Although he knew it wasn't smart of them in being so lax toward her, he just knew she wasn't. Sadly, he felt a little shameful that he was relieved when she didn't react to the water.

Angie was quiet for most of the ride and Sam had shared more than one concerned look with his brother over how much she was shaking. When her teeth began to rattle faintly, Sam knew Dean would probably stop at the first motel they came upon. He turned out to be right.

Sam had tried reassuring Angie that they wouldn't hurt her but so far she hadn't yelled at them yet or demanded to be let go. He wasn't sure if she believed them or if this was a psychic thing of hers. He figured it was. If she knew what would happen in the next few minutes or hours, she had nothing to worry about. That was probably why she was so calm.

She didn't talk back when Sam asked that she stand between the two beds, making sure she was in the center of the room away from the walls and door. She even went an extra mile by crouching down. Sam was confused for a split second before he understood that she was making herself into a smaller target.

Once the room had been salted and Angie taking a hot shower, Dean had got to business wrapping Sam's shoulder and his ribs, Bobby telling them he was gonna go get food for everyone. Jake had done some serious damage and Sam knew he wouldn't be hunting for awhile, especially if Dean had anything to say about it. Chances are they'd be staying at Bobby's for several weeks, maybe a month or two.

Hearing Angie's answer to the food question had brought a smile to Sam's face. Of course Angie liked burgers, she was Dean's girlfriend after all. It wouldn't have surprised Sam if she happened to like pie as well.

It was a few minutes later, after Sam had finished cleaning up his face from Cold Oak, that he heard the knocking at the door. Already his gun was in his hand and he poked his head out.

Dean was up, pulling his colt out while Angie was on her hands and knees, hiding on the side of the bed. He knew it wasn't important in such a situation but Sam almost smiled when seeing the colorful socks donning Angie's feet. Sam waved his hand at her, wanting to get her out of sight in case something broke into the room. There was a window in the bathroom that she could crawl out of if she had to.

She'd looked over at Dean, who gave her a faint nod and she was moving toward Sam. Once she reached him the younger Winchester had pulled her behind him, hiding in the bathroom with her for protection but staying just inside the doorway, that way he could jump out and help his brother if he needed to.

Turned out it was one of the motel employees delivering the rollaway that Dean had requested but he'd seen for a split second how worried Angie had been for Dean's safety, which made him even more alert. If she was psychic, her worrying might mean something terrible was gonna happen.

Everything had worked out in the end, the employee hadn't been possessed and they had an extra bed now. Sam knew that Dean would have Bobby take the rollaway while he would stay up to keep a look out, that was just the way his brother worked but still it frustrated Sam sometimes with how little Dean took care of himself.

For the second time in just a few minutes Sam and Dean had their guns out, Sam pulling Angie behind him as he stared down at the intruder that had barged into their motel room. The intruder had been Bobby with take-out.

Seeing Angie's eyes light up at the wrapped meals, trying to keep still in her chair made Sam want to smile. She was really excited for the burger. Looking from her to Dean made Sam want to laugh at how much their expressions matched. Everything had been going okay until Bobby started up his interrogation.

Sam, on Dean's order, had never told Bobby their suspicions that Angie was psychic. Sam thought he could help but Dean had been overly cautious when it came to her, especially after the encounters with Gordon, so Sam had relented but now it seemed like they would have to tell him.

Looking at her though, Sam figured she wasn't one of the psychic children they had met in the past. She was older than him by a few years, probably around Dean's age, which made Sam think she was more like Missouri than him.

As soon as Sam had spoken, letting Bobby know who Angie was as subtly as possible, the older hunter grew quiet. So now the atmosphere in the motel was somewhat tense, everyone back to sitting at the table but now the food was forgotten. Dean had inched his chair just a bit closer to Angie and Sam was surprised to see Dean being defensive of Angie. It wasn't the fact that Dean was protecting Angie that surprised him, that's just who his brother was. Dean had always been a Protector, the type of man to fight off whoever or whatever in defense to what he saw as his or to protect those that couldn't defend themselves.

No, what surprised Sam was that Dean seemed ready to protect Angie from Bobby. Bobby, their father figure. It showed just how much regard Dean held for Angie. It was a somewhat scary thought. As much as Sam didn't want to, now that Bobby had brought up Cold Oak, they would need to talk about it with Angie. He just didn't know how to start.

"You hiding somethin'?"

Seemed like Bobby was going for the jugular tonight. Sam saw his brother tense, and he tried to think of a way to steer the conversation in a less hostile direction.

"No."

Angie was good, really good, but Sam was better. He knew that she was lying. If he knew, then Dean knew too. So did Bobby.

"You're lying."

The growl in Bobby's voice made Dean's fists clench and Sam stepped in. "Bobby, let's take a breather okay?"

The older man stood, "No, it's not okay. Am I the only one suspicious about this whole get-up. You, boy, disappeared from a diner and showed up in the middle of nowhere just so you could battle to the death. Not only that but suddenly she shows up and manages to save the day? Now I know she "helped" you with a few cases over the last year but ain't it a little strange that she disappeared right after, every single time."

This was why Sam had wanted to tell Bobby they thought Angie was psychic. He would have understood why she had showed up when she did. Trying to stop something bad from happening. But chances are she didn't know that they knew. Maybe that's why she was lying?

Sam came back to himself in time to see Dean ready to argue with Bobby. He needed to stop this before the yelling started. "Okay, everyone stop. You're making this worse."

Sam's tone of voice snapped the two other men from their glaring contest. Bobby looked put out and ready to keep going while Dean seemed to remember where he was, glancing at Angie and looking away in possible embarrassment for the way he was acting.

Turing to their guest, Sam took a breath before starting his speech. They actually should have had this conversation a while ago. "Listen Angie, my name's Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Bobby." Both responded with a nod or scowl, respectively.

She gave a small wave. "Angela Mercer. Call me Angie though."

Sam smiled at her, trying to be reassuring because he knew this next part might not go as smoothly as the introductions. "So, Angie, what do you know about the supernatural?"

* * *

**I always have some trouble with the way Bobby talks. He uses a lot of slang and hints of an accent which is kinda hard to type. At least I hear the accent. So forgive me if my Bobby isn't that good. He's hard to type. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to keep going but I really wanted to post this so, I stopped here. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. And if you guys are bored, check out my other fic **_**Honor Thy Father**_**. It's another Supernatural story. Or really, just give it some love, I've got a pretty good case of writer's block on that one. It'll make me feel better. See you people later. Peace out. -Mez**


	8. The Army of Darkness - Part 3

** Hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl and TheLightBehindHisEyes for the favorite and follow. Thank you to JennaDiane, BestUsernameEver54321, Anon(Guest), Vania Stein, and XLucyInTheSkyX for the reviews. You guys make me so happy. Did anyone else watch Hillywood Show's Supernatural parody on youtube? No? Go watch it! And if you have, go watch it again!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was getting The Talk. A bona fide Winchester "the supernatural is out there" talk. It was exciting but I kinda didn't need it. I mean there was a joke I saw on Tumblr once that said something like, the reason _Supernatural_ fans aren't scared of anything was because they knew how to kill everything. Which in my position, here in the actual _Supernatural_ world, could prove useful.

"You're pretty calm for just getting thrown into this mess, girl."

I flinched at Bobby's grumble, coming back from my thoughts. The men were looking at me, almost expectantly. They were waiting for some yelling, crying, or flat out denial I was sure of.

"You're waiting for me to call you guys crazy, right? To say that you're delusional and need professional help?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks while Bobby just grunted at me. I sighed, how to play this? "Look, I could do all that if it makes you feel better but it won't help anybody in the long run. It's not like I can ignore what I've seen. That's how those stupid people in the movies die."

Strangely enough that seemed to reassure the group, though Bobby was still suspicious, which at this point seemed more like a default setting than anything else. It's not like I expected anything less from the veteran hunter. Sam and Dean were his boys, of course he should be suspicious. Personally, I thought the third degree was kinda cute. Anyway, my acceptance seemed to spur Sam to continue his speech.

"So there's supernatural creatures but there's also people who have…abilities that could be considered supernatural."

My focus shifted to Sam and what he was getting at. This sounded like his FBI coax-the-victim-to-talk tone of voice mixed with his guess-what-you-have-psychic-abilities-like-me speech. Did they think I was psychic? Was I?

Apparently I had some kind of freaked out expression on my face because Sam started trying to calm me down. "Don't panic Angie, it's okay. I..I have visions. I see things before they happen. That sound familiar?"

"Sam what-"

I could hear Dean shush Bobby but my thoughts were trained on something else. They thought I was clairvoyant? Hell, that was better than saying 'Hi, I'm from an alternate reality roughly eight years in the future where your lives are a TV show that I just happen to be a fan of.' I could see that going over well. This actually reminded me of French Mistake. Well, for now I could use the clairvoyancy as a cover for my vast knowledge but I had nothing for the other stuff that was up with me. The reality hopping, insta-healing, and the recently acquired telekinesis. What if I really was psychic? Or just psychic here in Winchesterland but not back home? Why does everything have to be complicated? Well, if my life was gonna get screwed, might as well go for gold.

Looking up at Sam I shrugged. "It sounds familiar."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Dean and me had a feeling after the whole Lenore thing."

"Let me stop ya right there." Bobby stood up from the table, causing Dean to tense and turn his body so it was facing Bobby. "Relax Dean, I ain't gonna touch your girl. So you telling me you're psychic like Sam?"

I thought about how to answer this. "Yeah, you could say that. Just more like Missouri than Sam."

"You know about Missouri?"

I nodded at Dean before taking a breath. I needed to tell them what I could. We didn't have a whole lot of time and I needed to come up with plan. The men knew I was gonna say something important, Bobby taking his seat and leaning forward like the brothers. "What Sam does sounds familiar but not quite."

The hunters remained quiet so I plowed forward, thinking to myself that I wasn't technically lying to them. "I've seen a lot of stuff but not _everything_. Just enough to be a threat to certain supernatural creatures." That was one thing I agreed on with all those time traveling fanfics I'd read. A person with as much knowledge as the average _Supernatural_ fan would be a gold mine for demons and such.

"How bad we talking?"

Of course, Bobby would want to know that. Hell, you'd be stupid not to ask. I was seriously gonna be buying a bunch of notebooks when I got home. Realizing just how much my life was in jeopardy in this reality, I gave a nervous chuckle. "The demons would wet themselves."

Dean gave a muffled curse, Sam looking just as upset. I was actually surprised by Bobby's game face. I thought he didn't like me.

"Listen, that's not all." My words had their eyes snapping to me. It was a bit unnerving. "The stuff I've seen, it's pretty complex. Maybe even a bit farfetched for you guys to really grasp."

"We've seen some crazy stuff before Angie, I think we'll be good."

I chuckled darkly at Dean's words. "Yeah, wait eight years and then come talk to me."

Wide eyes were displayed on all the men in the room. Sam recovered first. "E-eight years? You've seen things that'll happen in the next eight years?"

"Yeah. But there's something you need to know about those eight years." I had them all watching me again. Really starting to creep my cheese. "They aren't just random glimpses or random people. There's been a focal point to everything I've seen, everything was and is connected to a single entity."

"And that would be?"

I took another breath, ready to answer Bobby's question, and my eyes bounced between Sam and Dean. "Everything I've seen is tied to your family."

Bobby looked at the boys while they looked at each other, concerned faces all around. I would be too. I was basically telling them it would only get worse. Let's see if I could distract them. "I can do other stuff too though. Not just seeing things but again, it involves you two."

The brothers remained quiet, no doubt trying to process what I had told them so Bobby prompted. "What else?"

I twisted my lips in thought. How do I explain this to them? "I guess I can kinda…teleport?"

That snapped Sam back into real time. "Teleport?"

I shrugged. "I can't really control it, I mean I've only purposely done it twice but I think I had this ability when I was younger but it recently came back. With some practice I might have a better handle on it."

"Where do we come in?" Dean was finally back with us, but he still seemed to be having trouble with my reveal.

"St. Louis, Lenore and Gordon, the shapeshifter at the bank. I teleported there not because of the creatures themselves but because you two were there."

"So you're saying the boys are like a magnet?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. We've actually met before."

"I don't remember you."

I shook my head. "Not you Bobby. These two."

Sam and Dean jolted when hearing those words. They looked at each other and I could see the silent conversation they were having. Donny and me did the same thing all the time. Oh crap, Donny. He was gonna flip out after this.

"We've met?" Dean asked me, using this moment to really staring at me, like he was trying to place me from his past. Sam was doing the same thing, both their eyes narrowed as they studied my face.

"I met you twice and Sam once. I was maybe eleven or twelve when me and Dean met the first time and then again right around when I was fifteen, give or take a year. That's when I met Sam but it was only for a split second. Just think really hard about it."

They took my words to heart and soon their stares felt like lasers. Only about thirty seconds had gone by but they both remembered roughly at the same time. Sam perked up in his seat, mouth flying open, eyes wide, one of his hands raking through his hair. Dean had a bit more expressive display.

He was up and out of his seat, muttering his 'son of a bitch' catchphrase, staring at me with wide eyes which quickly turned concerned. "Those bastards. Were you okay? You disappeared right after that happened."

"Someone wanna tell me what you're yammering about?"

Both men grew quiet, Bobby looking at us, waiting for an explanation. Dean looked like he was gonna say something but I saw the flash of anger pass over him. Sam did too and seemed to take the lead.

"It was at one of the high schools we were going to at the time. It was after school and these jerks-"

"More like dicks if you ask me." Dean growled loudly, pacing a little bit, his hands clenching and unclenching, his jaw tight. Yeah, he was still pissed. "Those sons of bitches thought it was funny to throw a water balloon at Angie. For no reason!"

Yeah, I remembered that, hand reaching up to rub at my chest. Bunch of jerk-offs. "Thanks Dean."

My words stopped his muttering, freezing mid pace. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He must have thought I meant that sarcastically. I quirked a smile at him. "No, I mean thanks for defending my honor."

If TV Dean was like this Dean then he had a way with the ladies, but it seemed I was throwing him off his game as the lightest of color reached his ears and he seemed at a lost for words, again. "It's fine, no problem."

Looking at Sam, he had a smirk on his face. He, of course, was enjoying his brother blushing and floundering for words.

"You okay though?"

I was surprised by the tone of voice coming from Bobby. He was watching me, the edges of his face taking on a softness that leaked into his question. He was concerned. Aww.

I resisted the urge to smile, giving him a nod instead. "Yeah, didn't leave a mark. Scared the hell out of my Mom and brother though."

"When you disappeared, you actually teleported away right?"

"Yeah, I was still living in Colorado for those two times. I just went back."

Sam shared a look of disbelief with Dean. "That school was all the way in Ohio."

Dean nodded. "And the other school was in New Mexico."

I nodded at them both. "Yeah. So far I've figured out that that particular ability is influenced by my emotions or, when I'm too far gone consciously, it'll react to any danger I'm in. Being that young and getting hit with a water balloon, that'll jack up my emotions."

"So these other cases with the boys? How did that work?"

Bobby seemed to have moved past suspicion but now was in scholar mode. Of course he was interested. This was something he'd never really encountered before. At least I didn't think so.

"Well, the case in St. Louis, that happened without me knowing. See before that, I had already seen what had happened but I didn't think anything of it. I didn't consciously seek out the case. I had had a bad headache at work, which I figured out by now will let me know that I was gonna be jumping somewhere, and when I got home, I fell asleep and woke up in Rebecca's house."

"Did you know it was a shapeshifter?"

"No, I didn't even know I was in her house. At first I thought I was kidnapped from my apartment 'cause I was wearing what I had when I'd fallen asleep and I was somewhere I didn't recognize but there was no way Zane would stand for that, he'd fight tooth and nail before letting that happen. So I thought I was dreaming."

"Zane?"

I paused in my story telling, seeing Dean's questioning stare. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Dean seemed a little too innocent looking but I answered anyway. "Yeah, Zane's my dog. Big guy too, over a hundred pounds."

"So, what happened after you showed up at Becca's?"

I gave Dean one last glance before turning to Sam. "I heard some yelling going on so I snuck out of the room I was in, some kind of library or study I think, and went downstairs. I peeked into the living room and that's when I saw the shapeshifter disguised as Dean."

"And you remembered seeing this all before, psychically."

"Yeah, but I had just fallen asleep before that so I thought maybe I was just dreaming. I didn't think anything of it."

"And the weapon?"

Oh, forgot about the angel blade. How do I explain this one? "I actually found that in the room I woke up in, under a book case."

"You found it?"

Here came the skepticism. "Yeah, I know, it's suspicious. I was freaked out but from what I'd seen I knew I had to use silver. The thing looked shiny enough but I didn't know if it would work. I had to do something."

"What would have happened? If you hadn't been there?"

Sam was quiet, his eyes searching. I did say I had seen what happened, if I told them this, it would only be a matter of time before they asked about tonight. "The shapeshifter tied Rebecca up and tortured her. SWAT managed to get there before he killed her but he ended up getting away. He shed his skin, kidnapped Rebecca, turned into her, and then ended up ambushing Sam at the house. He changed back into Dean, Sam and him fought, the shifter got the upper hand but Dean showed up and popped him in the heart with a couple silver bullets. The end."

The three men were quiet, processing what had just be said to them. I was hoping they wouldn't ask about tonight but I knew it was only a matter of time before they did and I really didn't want to see Dean's face when I told him Sam was suppose to be killed. My best bet was distracting them. "What I did with Jake tonight was all new so I got really nothing on that but there is something else."

My words did their job, pulling each man from his thoughts. For my next trick I knew the boys would never do what I was gonna ask of them so I turned to Bobby. "You got a silver knife?"

"Why?"

"What for?"

Like I knew they would, the brothers protested but Bobby nodded and pulled out the requested item. The table wasn't super big so I was glad I didn't have to reach too far with my arm. "Cut me."

"No."

"No."

"Is there an echo in here?" I resisted rolling my eyes at how protective they were being. Dean had pulled my arm back while Sam had grabbed a hold of the older man's wrist, preventing him from using the sharp instrument.

"Dean…" I added just the tiniest hint of annoyance, the same tone I use on my brothers when they're being ridiculously over protective and unreasonable. Like these two were being now.

"No. No one's slicing anybody." Dean was being stern, staring me down then turning his gaze to Bobby.

"Dean, it's just a little cut. It'll let you know I'm not a shapeshifter. I bet it'd make Bobby feel better about this situation too. One more creature to scratch off the list."

"The girl makes a point," agreed Bobby, waving the knife a little.

"Here." Dean pulled off his ring and placed it in my palm, manipulating my hand to make a fist around the silver item. "There you go. See, no reaction."

Crikey. Even Jared and Donny aren't this bad. "Dean, that means nothing. What if a shapeshifter does use my form, are you not gonna check then too? You can't be like this, Dean. I can't be a blind spot for you. The bad guys will figure that out and they'll use it against you or Sam."

I made sure to unleash my stink eye on Sam, as he was usually the more rational brother, and I could see him start wilting under my glare. He was reluctant to do it but he did let go of Bobby's hand, turning defeated eyes to his older brother. "Dean, it needs to be done. I know that and so do you."

All our eyes were on Dean and I could see the frustration building in him. I also saw the moment of defeat. He let go of my arm and stood from his chair to walk a few steps away, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing at his eyes. "I'm not watching."

I laid my arm back on the table again. "You're gonna wanna." I nodded at the oldest hunter. "Enough to make me bleed Bobby."

I had never been good with human blood or human gore anything so I kept my eyes on Sam as he watched Bobby lean forward. I felt the coolness of the blade for a split second before a searing heat flared. I managed not to gasp but I couldn't help the hiss that escaped from me. I knew it was working when Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god," he muttered.

That was followed by a whispered declaration from Bobby. "Balls."

"Is it over?" I asked, peeking back at my arm. It had freaked me out seeing it the first time and that hadn't changed this time either. I made a face seeing the skin seal shut but I forced it away as I used my other hand to clean off the line of blood that had accumulated across my forearm, leaving unblemished skin in its wake. I showed the bloody hand to Sam and Bobby, even to Dean who had given into curiosity, green eyes wide. "Taa-daa."

~~~SPN~~~

After the excitement earlier the dark motel room was eerily silent, only Sam's light snores making any sound in the still room. The table was clean of food wrappers, the duffle bags repacked and sitting between the two beds ready to go. The salt lines had been checked at bed time and rechecked twenty minutes ago, their holy water stock replenished. Salt rounds were loaded in shotguns while consecrated iron rounds filled magazines for the handguns. They were about as ready as they could be. They wouldn't truly relax until they crossed under the welcoming metal archway of Bobby's junk yard.

Pulling the window curtain back just enough to scope out the parking lot but not enough to be detected, Dean categorized the cars in the parking lot and compared them to the cars he had memorized when they'd first pulled up. The little red Toyota was gone but two other vehicles, a dark blue Saab and a rusty Ford pick-up had taken up new spots in the lot. They were parked in front of their designated doors, far enough that Dean wasn't overly worried but would keep an eye on them.

A shuffling caught his attention and he looked over at his brother moving from his back onto his good side. The movement wasn't enough to wake Bobby or Angie and Dean was grateful for that. All three needed their sleep, especially Sam. He'd been gone for twenty-four hours, fighting demons and psycho army guys. Angie had gone under within seconds of closing her eyes and Bobby was quiet from his spot on the rollaway bed, shotgun in reach.

From his spot in the corner, Dean had a view of the entire room, making it easy to keep a vigil over everyone. A soft mumble came from the bed furthest from the door, the tiny form turning underneath the blankets, dark hair moving slightly before Angie stilled. Now that was a mystery in itself. Sam and him had had their suspicions about Angie but she was much more than he was expecting.

She never explained how she saw what she did but her behavior earlier made sense. She saw things but not _every_thing. She had no way of knowing that they were aware of psychic people or that Sam was psychic so she'd been reluctant to admit it. He could see the logic in that. If they admitted the supernatural to just anybody, they'd get locked up for sure.

The telekinesis had been new to her so she hadn't been able to explain most of it. Just that she had panicked and _wanted_ to be free from Jake. Wanted to be away from him so much that her new ability made itself known by granting her wish.

When Angie had asked Bobby for a knife, warning bells had started going off in his head. He knew what she was gonna ask but to see her lay her forearm out for Bobby to cut had sent shivers up his spine. He'd wanted to pull Angie behind him, maybe even ask for a second room just to get away from Bobby. Whatever she'd planned, she knew to ask the oldest of them. Sam and him wouldn't agree to cutting Angie, not after the whole Gordon thing, and she knew that.

When Dean had been strapped to that chair he'd been subjected to Gordon's tale of how he'd found Angie trying to get Lenore free. Being told how she'd cried out in pain when he'd grabbed her by the hair and slammed her onto a table, pinning her, and jamming a knife coated with dead man's blood into her shoulder.

At this point Dean was muttering death threats and curses at Gordon through the gag in his mouth but the deranged hunter kept going. He told of how he'd tried choking her but that had allowed Lenore to escape. And when he'd been about to chase after her, Angie had bit his forearm. He'd explained about having to stab her side to get her to let go, tossing her in the kitchen. The whole thing made Dean sick and hearing Gordon's pathetic apology made his blood boil, made him want the hunter's blood as retribution. If he'd managed to free himself somehow, without Sam's presence to deter him, Dean was sure he would have gotten that blood.

He knew he'd been overprotective and unreasonable earlier but the last thing Dean wanted to see was Angie bloody even in the slightest. Sam had been on board until Angie had practically scolded him with just her stare. And yeah Dean knew they should check her with the silver knife, but he knew she wasn't a shapeshifter, or a demon, so what was the point. And then Angie had turned those eyes on him and he'd broken, fast. He allowed it but he'd walked away from the table, determined to ignore what was going on a few feet away.

He'd ground his teeth when hearing Angie hiss in pain, fists curled tightly but he had to admit, hearing the awe in both Sam and Bobby's voice piqued his cursed curiosity. He'd turned, almost looking away at the large cut Bobby had given her across her forearm, seeing the blood trail and drip onto the table but a second later he found himself unable to look away when seeing one end of the cut seemingly blend together again, the process taking only a few seconds before the cut was entirely gone. Angie had wiped away the bloody remnants, proving that the damaged skin was, in fact, healed.

It was because of this ability of hers that she'd survived Gordon's attack. Angie had explained that when she'd teleported home, only the wound on her side had still been bleeding and she'd seen the wound heal with her own eyes. That's when she'd know that these "dreams" of hers, weren't actually dreams.

The teleportation thing was interesting and it explained how she'd been able to get to all these locations so quickly. Hell, she'd been living in Seattle when she'd first shown up in Rebecca's house. Back and forth from her apartment in Washington to Montana, Milwaukee, and Cold Oak would freak anyone out. He was glad she didn't end up somewhere even worse. The fact that she always showed up wherever they were interested him.

As soon as she said they'd met before, Dean's brain starting going into overdrive, trying to pull up past memories. It definitely wasn't within his early twenties. A woman looking like Angie did was something he'd definitely remember so he'd had to go back even further. When he got to his early teens, the neurons in his brain had gone crazy because it was like he was hit with lightning. The girl that had been bumped in the school hall when he'd been in that New Mexico middle school, that had been Angie. Her hair had been much longer then, woven into a thick braid down her back but the same large dark-colored eyes had stared at him when he'd helped her up.

He'd done what he said he would, yelling at the guy who'd bumped into her but after that he hadn't seen her again. For the month and a half him and Sammy were there, he'd looked for her but it was like she had disappeared. Then years later, in Ohio, he had been waiting for Sam after school when he'd seen a glimpse, a side profile of her. She'd looked familiar to him and he'd stared, trying to place where he'd seen her.

Angie must have sensed him because she'd jerked her head in his direction and Dean was rewarded with confirmation. It was her! He didn't care that the last time he'd seen her was in the Southwest, he only cared that he had found her. And then he'd seen the flash of movement and heard the horrible smack from the balloon. Dean didn't remember moving from his spot next to Sam but suddenly his feet were eating the space between himself and the teenager who'd thrown the object, fist cocked back and ready.

Dean shook himself out of the memory, loosening the fist that had formed during his flashback. Now was not the time to get worked up too much. They were still sitting ducks even with all the protections in place and he needed to be on his game if he wanted to keep everyone safe. Another shuffle from Sam drew his attention. His brother's injuries were uncomfortable for him to sleep, causing so much movement. This time it seemed like Angie heard it because she flinched, mumbled softly, then settling down roughly the same time Sam found a spot that would let him sleep better.

His eyes trailed from his brother's large form to the much smaller one in the neighboring bed. Angela Mercer. Angie she had said to call her. She was here, in the flesh. He was able to talk to her. When they had first heard about her, Dean had thought of her almost as a myth. He'd never seen her but he'd hear stories. The slippers, socks, and knife had been the only evidence they'd had that she even existed. It had been a blow to his morale when the contraption Bobby used to track her had told them she no longer existed.

His only comfort was the pair of socks stashed in his duffle bag and the pocket knife he kept on his person. He'd kept it as a reminder to himself. That he had to try his absolute hardest so no one ended up like she did, because of him.

When Sam had said those words at the bank, he tried to reign in the hope but it was impossible. If there was even a glimmer of a chance, he'd take it. Which was why he had said yes to Sam's idea of seeing Missouri. He'd been rewarded. She was alive and protected. That was the reason Bobby hadn't been able to find her and Missouri couldn't get a lock on her as well. Dean hoped that meant nothing supernatural could find her either.

He'd wanted to search for her but the last thing he did want was to bring unnecessary attention on her. Someone was bound to catch on. But it didn't matter, she had found them.

The thing that bothered Dean was why she was here. He was happy, he could admit that but in the past when she'd shown up during the other cases, it was to stop something from happening, so he was worried about what she had seen. He had a feeling he knew what was so bad that she felt the need to get involved but he didn't want to give the thought life. So he bottled that fear and focused on the here and now. Demons were after his brother and they needed to get to Bobby's place in one piece.

His eyes slinked over to Angie. He had to admit, he liked seeing her in his clothes. Dean felt a smile start to curve his lips but he shook his head to banish the thoughts. It was game time right now, he couldn't get distracted.

Which was why feeling Bobby's hand try and take the shotgun away from his grasp didn't surprise him. He knew Bobby had woken up about fifteen minutes ago.

"Get some rest Dean. I'll take over guard duty." His voice was still gruff but whispered in the small room.

"I got it." Dean felt a light tap to the back of his head.

"You ain't gonna have it in a few hours when you're too tired to shoot straight. You know that. So get some shut-eye."

Dean wanted to grumble but he let Bobby push him up out of his chair and onto the rollaway. Bobby took over his spot, the salt-loaded weapon on his lap and customary hat atop his head. Dean sighed, feeling all the adrenaline do a nose dive, and he gave a last look to Sam and Angie before letting the darkness take him.

~~~SPN~~~

Waking with a jolt Sam found his brother looming over him, "Rise and shine Sammy. Time to hustle."

With a grimace Sam sat up, careful with his sore side and scanned the room. Bobby was double checking the ammo for their guns, returning the checked weapons to the opened duffle bags that sat on top of the table. Angie was already up, threading her fingers through her hair, no doubt trying to get it to behave itself. Sam held back a smile when seeing the hint of frustration on the woman's face. Jess often had fights with her own locks when the blonde tendrils decided to become unruly. Looked like Angie had the same battles.

Getting on his feet Sam took his gun from the side table and tucked it in the back of his jeans, armed and ready to get to Bobby's. He switched to auto pilot, helping to pack and wiping their existence from the room. Ever since encountering that FBI agent Hendriksen, the brothers had been cautious about checking in or out of hotels. Now with Bobby and Angie here, he made sure to be extra particular. Bobby wasn't on anyone's radar and Angie had managed to keep a low profile but Hendriksen knew that a woman was involved with them so he refused to let either of them take the fall for him and his brother.

Soon the Impala was packed and they were on the road again, heading the couple hours to Bobby's place in Sioux Falls. Sam had reclaimed his vigil over Angie in the back seat for the trip, aware of the metal pressing against his back and keeping an eye out his window for signs of company. Soon the rocking motion from the car paired with the roaring engine lulled him away from the present and Sam started going over everything Angie had revealed last night.

He was sure she hadn't told them everything but enough to paint a dangerous picture in his head. The one thing that disturbed him was her knowledge of the future. On one side he wanted to know everything about what she had seen. Were him and Dean still hunting? Hunting together? Did they even try to get out of the life? Why was she seeing things that revolved around them? Even with all the questions and uncertainty, he was grateful. If Angie hadn't interfered when she did, Becca would have been tortured. Dean might had been in even deeper trouble. So for now, he didn't question her too much. Besides, he knew how happy his brother was, knowing she was here and alive.

Something that did amuse Sam was how much Dean floundered and grew red around Angie. Dean loved women, loved to flirt and tease with the waitresses at the diners or wherever. It was when they were on a case that Dean reigned that in. Dean took his job as a hunter seriously, not allowing a distraction from saving people. It made him curious about what Dean's reaction to Angie would have been had they met differently.

Angie was a beautiful woman and Sam was sure Dean would have laid on the charm the minute he spotted her. But there was something about Angie, something that told him there was no way she'd fall of Dean's sweet words. Not necessarily play hard to get but more along the lines of pushing back at Dean until the devil may care attitude he showed cracked and she saw him for the man he was. She'd mentioned a brother so maybe she knew that there was always something more to how men acted, that there was more that was seen on the surface. And that was something Sam could respect from a woman interested in his brother.

There were very rare times where Dean would show his true self to any women he met, the only one time Sam recalled was with Cassie. The one woman his brother had genuinely loved. He wondered if maybe Dean had given up on opening up because of how Cassie and him parted ways. Nonetheless, seeing Angie and Dean together gave him some hope. He'd found his match in Jess so maybe Dean could find a match in Angie.

Although, so far it seemed like a one-sided affair. He'd seen how embarrassed his brother got when Angie showed her thanks or gave Dean a smile. He'd also witnessed how over protective he was toward her from the time they'd reunited in Cold Oak up until now. Sam had even detected a slight hint of suspicion in his brother's tone when Angie had mentioned an equally protective Zane. Like there was no way another person out there would be able to protect her better than Dean could. Angie seemed to notice his brother's change in tone as well since she'd studied him for a few seconds. He didn't know about Angie but Sam saw how Dean relaxed when hearing that Zane was a dog.

Feeling the car slow down, Sam was surprised to see the archway that welcomed visitors to Bobby's scrape yard. The ride had passed quickly and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Sam knew that the time spent at Bobby's had reinforced the thought that the old hunter's house was a safe haven for them and Sam could see the testament to that in the way Dean's shoulders relaxed.

Sam turned to Angie, to let her know where they were but she was sitting up, looking out the window with a smile on her face. Oh, she had seen this all already.

Sam smiled. "You excited to see this place in person?"

The two men in the front looked back at Angie who nodded. "I've seen a lot of Bobby's place in the future but there's one thing I really wanna see in person."

Sam looked over at Bobby, wondering if the old hunter was keeping a secret from them. The bearded man shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Sam turned back to Angie, whose smile had grown wider as Dean parked the car out front. Before he could say anything Angie had her door open.

"Angie."

Sam and Dean's voices blended together, both tones different degrees of surprise and alarm as they exited the Impala intending to chase after the brunette. But, to Sam's amusement, she hadn't gone very far. Chuckling at the scene in front of him, Sam remembered the look on Angie's face when mentioning hamburgers and he knew that she was quite a match for his brother.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Angie told them, her voice taking on a dreamy quality.

Bobby smirked, turning a teasing eye to Dean. "The girl's got good taste, I'll give you that."

Sam noticed the far away look on his brother's face. "Jealous Dean?"

His brother glared at him but Sam could see the faint red on the tips of his ears. "Shut up, Sam."

"I mean, yeah the Impala's a good looking car, I'll give you that but this," Angie was lying on her stomach across the hood of Bobby's car, caressing the bonnet as she talked. "A 1971 Chevy Chevelle Super Sport. I would kill to have one of these babies. Hell, I'd take a '70. Both are beautiful cars. I only like the hardtops coupés though, I have a certain detest for any kind of convertible."

Sam smiled again at his brother before waving a hand at Angie. "Come on, let's head inside. We got a lot to talk about."

Angie threw a pout at Sam but she nodded reluctantly in agreement. She gave one last pet and then was following after Dean and Bobby as they entered the house, Sam staying behind a few seconds to give one more look around the property before heading in after them. Careful of the many piles of books, the four of them made their way into the library.

Bobby settled in behind his large desk in front of the fireplace, eyes trained on Angie as she sat on the couch by the widows. Dean positioned himself on Angie's left, sitting on the armrest of the couch, arms crossed and staring at Bobby. He wondered if Dean knew that he looked like a guard dog. As for Sam, he grabbed the rolling chair from the second desk in the room, placing it almost between Bobby and Angie.

"Alright, so what can you tell us about that whole battle royale in Cold Oak?" Of course Bobby would open up the questioning.

Angie gave a sly glance at Sam and he knew she wasn't gonna say anything. She might have known what happened there and why but it was about him. She was waiting to see if he would say anything.

"It was a competition." His words had Dean and Bobby's attention, with a slight nod from Angie. "The yellow-eyed demon showed up in one of my dreams. Told me that he only needed one of us to lead his army. We were suppose to kill each other off. Ava had been there this entire time, taking everyone out. The demon even told me he was rooting for me."

The look of anger on Dean's face was familiar, upset that the demon they'd been after for so long was interested in him specifically. Sam felt his stomach roll when he remembered the rest of that dream. Meeting Angie's eyes for a split second made Sam turn away. She knew about that as well. Knew that he was…unclean.

"What I wanna know is where's he gonna get this so-called army of his? He tell you that Sam?"

Sam shook his head at Bobby's words. "No, but he did say that he didn't have it yet so we got some time."

"Not a whole lot of it." Angie had finally spoken, getting everyone's attention. "Ol' yellow eyes? His real name's Azazel, one of Hell's generals. Not sure if there use to be more like him, but he seems to be the last one. As for his army, he plans on opening a devil's gate somewhere in Southern Wyoming, letting out a freaking plethora of demons."

"A devil's gate?"

Angie nodded up at Dean. "Yeah, Samuel Colt built old frontier churches in that same area. Not only that but he also built private iron railroads that connected those churches with each other. Now if you connected all the rail lines together using the churches as points, you get a hundred square mile devil's trap, with the gate right smack in the middle."

Dean whistled at the information while Bobby was rubbing his beard. "With the iron lines, there's now way any demon would be able to cross it."

Angie glanced over at Sam again and he suddenly sat up straighter in his chair with revelation. "No but humans can. That was the whole point of Cold Oak! The winner would be the one to open the gate."

"How though?" Dean had abandoned his post and was pacing the library. "I'm sure Colt made some kind of door or lock to keep the thing closed."

"He did. Big, huge creepy-looking crypt acting as a door. But he made a key so he could lock it. And what's the one thing Azazel's been jonesing to get his hands on?"

"The colt." Sam whispered, turning wide eyes to his brother. "It's the colt."

"Are we talking _the_ colt? The gun-that-can-kill-anything colt? That colt?" Bobby seemed incredulous.

Sam was suddenly on his feet, hands in his hair. "It makes sense. All this time, that's why Yellow Eyes was after it. He was gonna have the winner open the gate, who would then lead his army."

"Girl, you know where the churches are?"

Sam noticed the quick look of annoyance Dean tossed Bobby as the older man had yet to use Angie's name but the brunette woman shook her head at his question. "I don't know the locations exactly. Just that it made a devil's trap when they were all connected. Ash figured the rest of that out."

Sam rubbed at his eyes. "Damn it, that's why they took out the Roadhouse. He was probably gonna tell us and they found out."

Angie was on her feet, staring at Dean. "He call you?"

"Yeah. Said he had something to show us and to get to the Roadhouse. By the way, did you talk to him? He mentioned talking to a woman."

Instead of immediately answering Angie gave a muttered curse and sat back down on the couch, head in her hands. It took a few seconds but she spoke. "Yeah, he was trying to get a hold of you but ended up calling me. At first I didn't know who he was but I figured it out. Then he said he had something to tell you and I knew. I had seen it so I told him to grab his stuff and go. That they were coming for him. But the connection was bad and the line dropped. I don't know if he even heard me warn him." She looked up at Dean and Bobby. "You find him? At the Roadhouse?"

Dean shook his head while Bobby answered Angie, his face subdued. "Everything was burnt up, debris covering the whole place. It's likely he didn't hear your warning."

Angie nodded but suddenly she was on her feet, eyes wide and bouncing between the three men. "Ellen! Ellen's alive."

Sam was gaping at the information, his lips curling into a smile, glad to hear the older woman was okay. It looked like Dean was just as happy. Bobby seemed to be holding his smile back. "You sure?" he asked Angie.

The brunette started nodding. "Yeah. I mean, she should be. I just worry about me being here, screwing up everything. But she should be on her way here. She shows up sometime tomorrow during the day, with Ash's research. Bobby." Angie turned to the old hunter. "Can you do a tracking spell, using that wooden pendulum thing to find her? Maybe met her en route?"

Bobby was already up. "I can damn well try. Help me out boys."

It took a few minutes of carefully moving piles of books and rummaging in the basement but everything was set up like last time. A map of South Dakota sat on the desk, ready to be used. Angie had suggested searching that map first, to see if Ellen had made it into the state yet. If not, Nebraska was next. This time Bobby did a different spell, saying a Latin incantation and Ellen's name before flicking the pendulum to get it moving.

They all watched as the contraption started up, swinging in several rotations for a few seconds before suddenly stopping, pointing at Ellen's current location on the map.

Angie started shaking her head, stepping up to the desk and studying the map. "No, that doesn't make any sense. That can't be right."

Bobby locked eyes with Angie, his face grim. "You sure about your information, girl?"

Sam watched as Angie grew quiet, her eyes roving back and forth. He was sure she was looking back at the visions she'd seen.

Finally she looked up at Bobby, lips tight as she nodded. "Definitely tomorrow."

"Balls!"

"Son of a bitch. Sam, the basement."

Bobby hurried into his kitchen while Dean tossed Sam two large canisters of salt. He caught the containers deftly, pulling Angie with him as he made his way through the house to the basement door, leaving behind the sounds of hurried movement from the other two men.

"Did Bobby finish the panic room?"

Sam guided Angie down the stairs first, following right after her, pausing only to start lying down a thick line of salt under the door. "The what?"

"Never mind, I'll tell Bobby later. Gimme the salt, I'll line the window sill down here."

Sam felt a tugging on the second salt-filled container and he released it, hearing Angie make her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Sam?" Dean called out, his questioning tone resonating through the house.

"Angie?" Sam asked quietly, looking behind him just as Angie came back in sight. She nodded at him, giving him an answer for his brother. "We're good to go, Dean!"

"Stay there until I give the all clear."

Pulling the Taurus from his waistband Sam made his way to the bottom of the stairs, nodding at Angie who had placed herself in a dark corner of the cold sublevel. Sam took note that her back and sides were protected by the basement's cement walls and she away from the window's line of sight. Anyone looking in wouldn't be able to see her. Sam nodded his approval, Angie giving a tight nod in return. He was glad she wasn't fighting them on having to be sidelined. Someone like Angie, with the knowledge she had, needed to be protected.

With that thought in his head Sam got into position, facing the basement door, grip readjusting itself on his gun. According to Angie, Ellen was suppose to show up sometime during the day tomorrow. Right now they could only assume the worst considering the tracking spell revealed that Ellen was on the move. Within Sioux Falls city limits.

* * *

**Uh oh. Is it really Ellen? You have to wait to find out. I was actually hoping to have this chapter be the last part of Army of darkness but apparently that didn't happen. But there you go people. Let me know what you think! I'll see you guys later. Peace out. -Mez **


	9. The Army of Darkness - Part 4

**Yeah, it's been a looong time. Last time I updated **_**Skipping Stone**_** was back in June, the nineteenth to be exact. I don't have any excuses but I got reasons. Two different things. A wise man once said, writing is hard. Yeah, I had gnarly writer's block. Also I'm easily distracted by reading other fanfics and I just so happened to discover a new, what do you kids call it? Ship? I give you…Dramione! I think that's how you spell it. Yes, Draco and Hermione from Harry Potter. I never even read or watched anything after the fourth book/movie but I love them together. I can say I recently had inspiration to get this chapter done for you people. I'M GOING TO A SUPERNATURAL CONVENTION! The one in Denver is as close as possible to where I live so I took my chance. Me and my mom are going for the whole weekend. Anyway, let's get this going. A whopping thirty one pages! Read on and don't forget to show some love!**

* * *

So far ten minutes had passed by and nothing had happened but that didn't mean nothing was gonna happen. The cold cement against my back was somewhat uncomfortable but nothing I couldn't handle. If anything, it helped settle my nerves. Sam had begun pacing, keeping an eye on the basement door while walking over to the window, head tilted and listening for any sounds that didn't belong. All the while he never put away his gun.

Upstairs had been silent, with near silent creaks of movement from Bobby or Dean, at random intervals but the same path. Knowing them, they were probably making circuits around the house, looking out windows or maybe checking salt lines. It wouldn't surprise me if there were weapons hidden all over the house. Sounds like something Bobby would do.

As for me? I was sitting in the corner thinking how much everything was out of whack. Up until now everything had been fine. The shapeshifter had been killed early but Rebecca had still been rescued, minus the torture. Unfortunately for Lenore she had still been sliced and drugged by Gordon but again, Dean and Sam had busted in and gotten her, along with her nest, to safety just like in the episode. I ended up killing the shapeshifter a good couple minutes early and I was sure poor paranoid Ronald had already been killed by the FBI sniper by the time I arrived.

The rest of the time line had gone on as it had originally except for now. Thinking about our predicament I knew, absolutely knew, that Ellen wasn't suppose to show up until tomorrow. According to part two of _All Hell Breaks Loose_, this morning would have been when Bobby showed up with food for Dean but the eldest Winchester would have denied the food and then yelled at the old hunter, telling him to leave.

I wasn't sure on the next few events so the order was kinda hazy. I knew Dean would have his speech next to Sam's body, telling him that he failed at his job of protecting him and not knowing how to fix it. It'd be past nightfall when Azazel would show up at Jake's makeshift camp and goad him into doing what he said by threatening his family. It was always about the family, wasn't it?

What I did know for sure was what followed those proceedings. Dean, driving recklessly in the Impala might I add, ending up at a crossroads and summoning a demon to make a deal. His soul for his brother's life. It wasn't even the regular ten years either. They were so eager, they only gave Dean one year. Now that I thought of it, if Crowley didn't want Lucifer out of the cage, then why would he have let that demon make a deal with Dean? He was the boss, right?

I tilted my head back, eyes closed as I thought. Okay, Crowley didn't want Lucifer to rise but Lilith did. She'd been all for getting killed in the season four finale. She might have just told him something different or hid her plans, who knows. Actually, the latter made more sense. Even though she ran the crossroads with Crowley, no one knew Ruby had been working on Lilith's orders to get Sam hopped up on the blood so he could kill her, breaking the last seal and releasing Lucifer.

Man, this was giving me a headache. When I got home I'd have to re-watch season three, I wasn't remembering as much as I would have liked. If anything Crowley would be easier to deal with than Lilith. Okay, maybe not as easy. This wasn't season nine or ten, I'd have to tread lightly. But still, if he was made aware that Lilith was working on popping Luci's lock, than maybe I could make a deal with him. The only problem with that was I would have to expose myself. Knowing Crowley of now, he'd want to kidnap me and torture me for the information. Best bet would be to tell Dean and Sam about it. However, that would mean telling them about something that might not happen anymore. And the only way for that to stay that way was for Sam not to die. With what the boys did for a living, that would be tricky. I did have an idea but it was shaky at best.

As for Ruby, that would need to be done delicately. I wasn't sure if the blonde woman she'd possessed in season three was still alive but I knew I couldn't exorcise her in the event she would go and tell Lilith or came back using a different name. That would make everything harder in the end. The only thing I could see working was allowing the Ruby of season three to live. She proved useful by helping kill that demon with those housewives, whichever episode that was. Add in the fact I needed her to help fix the colt and that her knife came in handy, she was pretty much off limits. For now at least. Looking back though, Lilith's plan was pretty good.

Have Ruby show up and help the Winchesters on occasion then break down Sam's defenses by saying she could help break Dean's deal. That would make it easier for Sam to work with her after Dean's death. Offering a chance at vengeance was a brilliant idea to draw Sam in, it was a Winchester trait of theirs. The fact that Ruby possessed pretty women helped her along that front as well. Jared had been attracted to Gen from the get-go, I wondered if Sam would also be attracted to the Gen look-alike too.

This whole dilemma was delicate because the best time to get rid of Ruby would be when or if she showed up in Gen's body double. The human soul had moved on already and Ruby had just slipped in, so there was no danger in killing an innocent woman. It would be the killing part that would be super weird on it's own because she looked like Gen but it was difficult because Ruby only showed up in that particular meat suit after Dean was dragged to Hell. At this point that was an impossibility. But I wouldn't put it past Lilith to try and set the brothers up again.

Sam suddenly paused mid-step and I held my breath watching as he walked over to the basement window, head tilted. I could see the change overcome his face. His lips pursed into a line, his eyes narrowed, and his arms positioned themselves like I'd seen cops do, both hands on the gun, pointing the weapon down but with his speed, he'd have that thing up and shooting in under a blink.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that I heard what he had already. Far off in the distance was the faint rumblings of a car that was gradually getting closer. Upstairs had been quiet but I was sure Dean and Bobby were getting into position.

Keeping the canister of salt in my hand let me have a somewhat weapon, both defensively and offensively. I also had it in case any demons managed to make it down the stairs. It was unlikely considering Sam had emptied out the first container, coating the stairs and space under the door. If Sam happened to get knocked out, I at least wanted to be able to surround his fallen body with the white crystals. That way he was protected while he was unconscious.

By now the engine was loud enough that I could tell it was right in front of Bobby's place. The sudden silence and the opening of a car door had me nervous. Sam inched forward, just out of the window's line of sight, arms raised and gun at the ready.

I squeezed myself tightly into the corner, eyes on the sunlight pouring in from the window that happened to face the front of the house as well. If whoever was out there crouched down and peered in they wouldn't see me but they'd be able to see a good majority of Bobby's basement. Unfortunately for them they would also see the business end of Sam's Taurus staring back at them.

Silently, I slid down into a crouch, again trying to be as small a target as possible, salt held close. What I wouldn't give for the security of my angel blade. I could hear the shuffling of gravel and I knew someone or something was on the move, heading right for the front door. Sam moved with the sounds, gun tracking where they were as they climbed the stairs. Obviously, they were hoping to catch Bobby off guard, making him think it was **only **Ellen. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

The knocking had me flinching, catching Sam's eye and I didn't think he could get more serious and determined. It was the famous Winchester protective instinct. Dean and Sam would die first before letting anyone or anything hurt me. It was both flattering and overwhelming.

There was a second batch of loud knocking and I could hear Bobby's grouchy response, "I'm coming, keep your panties on," and the squeaking from the front door. It was nearly quiet except for the mumblings of words that were too low for me to make out. I did hear a second creak, heavier around the front door and I held my breath. Nothing happened though and I wondered if maybe Dean had joined them.

Seconds later I could clearly hear multiple footsteps enter the house and make their way into the library but I couldn't tell who was who. Finally, they stopped and more murmurings were traded back and forth. I looked over at my appointed bodyguard who kept his gun up and pointed at a specific spot in the ceiling above us. Well, I suppose that's where Ellen was standing.

I jolted though when hearing the patterned knocking above us. I didn't understand what the pattern meant but apparently it was a green light because Sam put away his gun, reaching up to tap loudly at the ceiling, answering in a different pattern. He glanced over at me and gave a small smile-nod combo.

Not willing to give up my container of salt quite yet, I went to follow after Sam but he stopped me at the bottom of the stairs. He gave a quick glance up and then turned to me.

"Just stay behind me or stay close to Dean or myself, 'kay?"

I nodded at him, my grip getting tighter on the canister. Making our way up, I was aware of the gun Sam had on him. If something happened I could grab it or any other gun that was upstairs. I wasn't super confidant about firing any shotguns so hopefully I wouldn't have to.

Finally reaching the first level I kept myself directly behind Sam, following him as he maneuvered into the kitchen and toward the library, stopping at the border of the two rooms. Because of his larger frame I couldn't see anyone but that meant, hopefully, they couldn't see me either.

"Sam."

Ellen sounded relieved and I was sure that Dean would have called them to see if they had any leads on Sam when he'd disappeared. I caught movement from Sam's left and saw Dean stop next to his brother, catching sight of me. He nodded, giving a small reassuring smile before turning to look at Ellen, who was still hidden from my view.

"So, there's someone we want you to meet. She's a good friend of ours."

"It's your girlfriend, isn't it? The one you had us on the look out for?"

I ignored the girlfriend comment, instead focusing on the voice questioning Dean. It couldn't be, could it? My need to know grew and I peeked out between my two bodyguards, my eyes growing wide and focusing on the blue eyes staring back at me.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean was more worried about this whole thing than he usually would be. Out of all the supernatural creatures they faced, demons were always a wild card. They didn't follow rules or had instincts like other creatures did, making it difficult to predict what they would do. Even then he was fairly confidant but not this time. And he knew why he wasn't. Bobby, Sam, and himself were trained and had taken on their fair share of the supernatural but it was the brunette currently trusting him with her life that had him worried.

He knew she had done a pretty good job dealing with Gordon but he was human. This, this was different. Demons were a serious matter. Considering she was psychic gave another element of danger. If the demons got to her, they'd torture the information out of her. The thought made him grip his gun tighter.

He made another pass by the window, barely moving the curtain to see the yard. So far nothing. A check downward let him know the salt line was still in place, so he gave a final look out the window before making his way back to the library.

Bobby was double checking his shotgun, nodding at Dean as he walked in the doorway. "It still quiet?"

Dean nodded, glancing out the back door overlooking the field of cars that covered a majority of Bobby's property. Another quick look let him know the salt line was still intact.

"You worried 'bout the girl?"

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. Would it kill the old man to at least call Angie by her name? "You mean Angie?" Dean spoke, giving a pointed look to Bobby.

"What?" Grumbled the veteran hunter. "I'm an old paranoid bastard of a hunter, what did you expect? The only one who doesn't seem to have a problem with my attitude is her."

Dean knew he probably wouldn't win the argument so he let it slide. "Yeah, I'm a bit worried. I'm not sure if the demons know about her yet, but we need to make sure they don't find out."

Bobby nodded, "I can agree with that. They'll torture that girl for all she knows."

Suddenly Dean's head whipped around, looking toward the front of the house. Bobby stood up, shotgun in his hand. The oldest Winchester tucked his gun into his waist, grabbing the flask from his back pocket. Inching forward, Dean glanced out the door window, not seeing the car but he could very well hear it.

Flattening himself against the wall behind the door, Dean waited as the sound of an engine drew closer. After a good twenty seconds he took a glance through the curtain, making out the small car as it came to a halt in the front of the house.

Tucking himself back against the wall Dean listened, growing worried when he heard not one but two sets of footfalls. So "Ellen" hadn't come alone. Dean wasn't worried. They would still need to pass through the front door and over the rug hiding the devil's trap underneath. Even then he'd active step two of the whole process; a nice splash of holy water to both of their faces. If Ellen was on the up and up, she'd be fine. Not sure about her friend though.

Seeing the shadows through the curtain, Dean was ready for the knocking, loud enough to carry through out the house. Bobby didn't make his appearance for a few seconds, letting the visitors stew on his front porch. Ellen's shadow reached out and knocked again prompting Bobby to peek out from around the corner and nod at Dean before he made a show of stomping to the door.

"I'm coming, keep your panties on!"

Bobby opened the door grandly and Dean could see how the surprise was real in his eyes. Dean wondered who the other person was.

"Bobby."

This was Ellen, her voice steady with the barest tremble. To Dean Ellen had always been a force of nature. She'd cut you down to size using her words or her twelve gauge, regardless of who you were. But now it sounded like she was scared. Dean wondered if she knew what had happened to the Roadhouse.

"Ellen, come on in." Bobby made room for them to step into the house, blocking Dean from sight with his body.

Dean waited until they had passed through the rug before springing on them, holy water flying in the air. He felt the urge to shuffle his feet like a kid, glancing at Ellen as she gave him a dry look while wiping the water from her face.

Dean found himself apologizing before the stern matriarch, "Sorry Ellen, can't be too careful."

"It's good Dean-o. You do what you gotta do." The blond man standing next to Ellen spoke, bringing Dean's attention on him.

Dean managed to keep the surprise off his face and glanced over at Bobby who stood against the locked door, nodding back at him. With the demonic tests passed, Dean waved at them to follow, leading the new arrivals deeper into the house with Bobby following after. "We got stuff to talk about."

"This about Sam? You find him yet?" Immediately Ellen stalked after him, firing off questions about the youngest Winchester. Within seconds of Sam disappearing, Dean had called Bobby for a meet up but also Ellen right after, putting out an APB on his brother and imploring Ash to do a mass search for the wayward hunter. She had no idea what had happened after that phone call.

Reaching the library Dean nodded at Ellen. "This definitely has to do with Sam." He said no more but crouched down and gave a very specific rat-a-tat against the floorboards.

"Dean?" Ellen questioned but then raised her eye brow at the tapping that answered back. "Who was that?"

Dean remained silent, everyone's attention on the sound of footsteps coming up from the basement. Seconds later Sam came in through the kitchen, arms hanging loosely but Dean could see the line of his shoulders ready for anything. Sam's eyes widen when taking in their guests and he quickly glanced at Dean, who nodded at him. For a second Dean wondered where Angie was but his answer was the slight peek of legs that were walking behind Sam. Good on his brother. Dean was certain he told her to stay behind him. If Sam was unsure about a situation, he would have Angie shielded until the coast was clear. Dean would have done the same thing. Sam paused right before entering the library, still on alert but he gave Ellen a smile.

"Sam." Ellen's shoulders slumped in relief, smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and happy but then they narrowed when seeing the extra pair of legs behind Sam. Her gaze slid over to Dean, eyebrow raised in question. The older Winchester made his way to Sam's side spying Angie tucked behind his brother, staring at him with wide brown eyes and salt canister in her hand. Dean gave her a small smile, trying to convey that everything was okay. He turned to look at the rest of the room.

"So, there's someone we want you to meet. She's a good friend of ours." Dean placated.

Ellen was silent, studying the two brothers while her blond companion spoke. "It's your girlfriend, isn't it? The one you had us on the look out for?"

Dean froze, keeping himself from outwardly showing too much awkwardness. They had never mentioned calling Angie his girlfriend for the duration that they had known about her until they actually met her. He wasn't sure how she'd react knowing that people only knew her as being his girlfriend.

He turned his head slightly when seeing movement and saw Angie peek out from between Sam and him, her eyes growing big. He knew why; he'd been surprised as well. She made to move forward and he maneuvered out of the way to let her by but he stayed within reach of her.

"Ash?"

Her voice was amazed and in disbelief, taking in the mullet-haired man standing next to Ellen. From their conversation earlier Dean had figured out that through Angie's visions, or however she saw what she did, Ash had perished in the destruction of the Roadhouse. To see him alive must be a very…interesting experience for her. Dean felt his muscles tense when seeing the look on Ash's face as he gave his attention to Angie.

"Now I know why Dean was so eager to find you." Ash completed the look with a goofy-looking but flirty smirk.

Before Dean could do anything Bobby had crept up behind Ash and smacked him on the back of the head, much to Dean's surprise. "You keep those mitts to yourself, you hear me boy. You do anything, you got me to deal with."

Angie's demeanor changed, her hip cocked and arms crossing over her chest. "And that's only after I beat you down myself."

Even though Angie was dressed in a pair of his sweats, her posture showed off enough of her curves that it took quite a bit of Dean's will power to not stare any lower than the small of Angie's back. But a quick peek never hurt anybody. Instead Dean smiled at her comeback, glancing over at Sam to see him also with an amused smirk on his own face.

Ash conceded, laughing while looking between Angie and Dean. "No harm, no foul, Milady. It actually makes a whole lot of sense now."

Dean watched at Angie's head tilted at Ash's words and turned to look over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised in question. Admitting defeat Dean leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Gordon called you my girlfriend but without knowing your name, the term kinda stuck. Sorry."

Angie nodded at him before turning back to Ash and Ellen, hand held out to shake. "I'm Angie." Huh, that was easy.

Ash was on the move, by-passing Angie's hand and instead gave her a hug. Angie tensed at his initial touch but she didn't seem to mind it, not as much as Dean did. He gave Ash a pointed look, making sure the blond man's hands stayed at her shoulders and no lower. The computer genius smirked at Dean, before letting her go so Ellen could walk forward.

The older woman also hugged Angie and Dean smiled at the motherly concern on her face as she looked Angie over. "You okay, girl? Dean said you took some serious damage from Gordon. Damage that killed you."

Angie smiled softly at Ellen, a sight that had Dean transfixed. "It would have killed me but I managed to get out of there quickly and patched up just as fast. I stayed under the radar as long as I could but the boys needed me."

Ellen gave a sharp nod, pride tilting her lips. "Good girl. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Gordon since than. Had I, he'd have an ass full of buckshot two times over. Good to see you healed up." Dean saw the change in Ellen's eyes as she looked over at Dean and Sam. "You wanted to talk?"

Sam was first to speak. "What happened, Ellen? Dean and Bobby went to the Roadhouse. How-how did you get out?"

Ellen sighed, walking over to the couch and collapsing in it. "Honestly, I wasn't suppose to. I planned on staying there the entire night and then closing up shop." She quirked her lips in a bitter smirk. "But, we ran out of pretzels of all things. Damn pretzels."

"What about Jo?"

The older woman quirked another bitter smile. "She was away hunting, can you believe that? Here I am, wanting her to stay at the Roadhouse because then she'd be safe but look what happened."

Angie poured a shot of whiskey and offered it to the older woman who took it gladly. "What happened then?"

Ellen drank the shot, nodding toward the blond man. "Ash called me. Wanted to know where I was and that he'd pick me up. Wouldn't tell me anything until he pulled up in front of the store and was hauling ass out of town."

Dean could see Angie's eyes widen as she looked over at the technical genius. "You left the Roadhouse?"

"You sounded pretty sure of yourself on the phone." Ash shrugged. "The call dropped so I tried calling Dean again, managed to talk for a bit and then hung up. But what you said kept bothering me so not two minutes later I was driving out of there, hoping to find a motel and call Dean again about the change in plans. But then I saw the huge ass cloud of demon smoke attack the Roadhouse in my rear-view mirror. Knew I had to get Ellen so I called her for a meet up, grabbed her, and got here as fast as possible."

Dean watched as Angie's shoulders sagged and she collapsed next to Ellen on the couch, tilting her head and chuckling quietly. Dean felt a nudge from his brother at his side, who was tilting his head slightly in Ash's direction. Crap. Ash was staring at Angie, not creepy or perverted but in a way that Dean knew he was figuring something out. Like how Angie knew what was gonna happen at the Roadhouse. Double crap.

"Hey Ash?" Sam's voice was enough to break the man's concentration, causing him to look away from Angie. "What were you gonna tell Dean?"

Dean sighed with relief at Sam's diversion. Although he trusted them with his life, he didn't want Ellen and Ash to know that Angie was psychic and that she had already told them about the churches and the devil's gate in Wyoming.

Ash took the bait, pulling out a roll of papers from his back pocket. He walked over to the desk, the rest of the room following him as he unfurled the sheets, starting to explain about the amount of omens surrounding southern Wyoming and how Samuel Colt built railroads connected to a bunch of churches. The first page was a map of the southern part of said state with a scattering of x's around the area. Dean and Sam glanced at Angie who nodded at them slightly. Dean shared a look with his brother.

"..and if you connected the dots, you get this," Ash was saying, taking a marker and tracing the outline of what Dean could clearly see was a large pentagram. Yep, definitely a devil's trap.

Bobby hmm'ed, glancing at Angie before turning to Ash. "What's so special about that particular area? You figure anything out Ash?"

The resident genius starting shifting through his papers, laying three out for the others to see. "When I did some checking about the area, I found something a bit disturbing. There was a lot of weird shit going on back in the day, I won't bore you with the details but whatever's there, it's big." At this Ash paused, pointing at the very center of the pentagram. "And it has to do with the old cowboy cemetery right dab in the middle."

Angie glanced at Dean and Sam, quirking her eyebrows and tilting her head subtly in Ash and Ellen's direction. Dean knew what she wanted and he shook his head. Again, he would risk his life but there was no way he was willing to risk hers, even if it was Ellen and Ash. He glanced at Sam and saw he was just as determined as Dean to keep Angie safe. Either Angie was using her mojo or Dean and his brother were so transparent about keeping her safe because she made a show of rolling her eyes at them before turning to look at Ellen and Ash.

"Angie, wait. Can we talk to you for a minute?" Sam spoke getting her attention before she could say anything that would blow her cover. Ellen and Ash were looking between Angie and the brothers with Bobby watching quietly from behind his desk.

"Can it wait until after I talk to Ellen and Ash?" Angie was staring at them, her eyes narrowed in challenge. She knew what they wanted to talk about.

Dean could see the suspicion in Ellen's face and was proven right when she asked, "There's something you ain't telling us, isn't there?"

Dean morphed his face into innocence, shaking his head at Ellen. "No, not that I know of. What about you Sam?"

His brother shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, face just as innocent. "I don't think so."

"I'm psychic."

Dean groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose. Well, there went that plan. He looked at Angie, who wore a slight smirk before turning to Ellen and Ash. The older woman's eyes were wide, looking over at Dean and Sam before turning to the younger brunette sitting next to her.

Ash on the other hand was nodding. "I thought so, you were just a bit too sure on the phone. Not to mention you knew exactly who I was. Granted, the boys could have told you about me but you were too comfortable calling me by name."

Ellen looked over at the brothers before turning to Bobby, the one person in the room who would be unbiased and truthful. The older male nodded at her. "She checks out. She even told us about Wyoming."

Ellen's amazement ended, her expression all business as she turned her gaze from Bobby to Angie. "Well, what are we dealing with?"

"A devil's gate. It's disguised as a mausoleum in the cemetery. It's locked up but Colt built the devil's trap in case something managed to squeeze through."

"What's with the omens then?"

This question came from Ash and suddenly Dean remembered their conversation earlier in the morning. "They're waiting for the gate to be opened."

Ellen's face was troubled as she spoke, "But no demon can get across, how do the plan on opening it?"

Dean looked over at Angie who in turn was looking at Sam. He would have to ease Ellen and Ash into what had happened. "That's the part about Sam that we needed to talk about."

The two guests looked over at his brother, waiting for the explanation. Sam seemed a bit disturbed but he picked up where Dean left off.

"Dean told you about me disappearing right?" Two nods in reply. "Well, Azazel-that's Yellow-Eyes' real name- he dumped me and a few others in Cold Oak, South Dakota. Anyways he wanted a showdown between us, literal death match. I-I actually almost lost but Angie showed up and helped out."

At this the entire group looked over at the small brunette who seemed a bit embarrassed at the attention. Ellen nodded at her before turning back to Sam. "What was his plan?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, tossing a look at Dean. "The winner would lead his army. We figured that the winner from Cold Oak would be the one to cross over the rail lines and open the gate."

"So if you're here whose the other person from Cold Oak?"

"His name's Jake, he's an Army vet but he actually ran off when Dean and Bobby showed up. Not sure where he's at but we're thinking that Azazel will get him to open the gate."

Ellen nodded, looking over at Bobby. "What do you reckon Bobby? Should we go after Yellow Eyes or stop Jake before he can open the gate?"

Bobby grunted. "Stopping Jake would be a smarter move." He looked over at Angie. "What do you think girlie?"

Dean kept the frown off his face at Bobby but glanced at the clairvoyant brunette as well. She wore a frown and her eyebrow was wrinkled in thought, no doubt going through all her visions. She looked up at the faces staring back until she locked eyes with Dean. He nodded at her, letting her know that they could take whatever she was about to say.

She gave a sigh. "Honestly, it's hard to say. Looking back at what I'd seen, you all laid in wait for Jake to show up in the cemetery, which he did. But by that point he had embraced Yellow-Eyes and forced you all to stand down when–when he made Ellen turn a gun on herself." Angie grew quiet and Dean glanced at the older woman in question who only pinched her lips tightly and nodded at Angie to continue. "He ended up opening the gate with the colt that Azazel gave him and letting out a whole lot of demons. Somehow there was a break in the rails and Azazel showed up. While Bobby and Ellen were trying to shut the gate he was throwing Dean and Sam around a bit. He was gonna kill Dean with the colt but…" Angie trailed off, looked up at Dean and then looking over at Sam.

"But what girl? Spit it out." Bobby prodded.

She looked over at Bobby before looking at the brothers again. "Someone stopped him."

Ellen was watching Angie, her eyes narrowed. "Who was it?"

Angie seemed unsure, but she looked up and stared at Dean and his brother. "Your Dad."

~~~SPN~~~

Sam's breath hitched and his lungs seemed to cease functioning as Angie's words replayed in his head. _Your Dad_. _Your_. _**Dad**_. Sam quickly glanced at his brother who looked like he was about to go into shock.

Sam turned back to Angie, her face watching them intently. He wanted to be sure. Needed to be sure. "D-Dad? As in John Winchester? Our father, John Winchester?"

Angie gave a nod.

All at once the breath he'd been holding was released and Sam almost collapsed into the chair that he'd grabbed earlier that morning. He raked a hand through his hair in amazement. "How?"

Angie answered him, seeing as Dean had yet to speak. "Well it was a gate to Hell. An _opened_ gate to Hell."

Finally Dean made a sound, a dark chuckle paired with a smirk as he shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "John friggin' Winchester."

Bobby grunted his agreement. "If anyone's stubborn enough to do it…it'd be your Daddy."

"What exactly happened?"

Angie looked over at Sam and Dean before answering Ellen's question. "Azazel was about to shoot Dean but John showed up right behind him and managed to grab onto the demon and actually pull him out of the body he was possessing. There was a slight scuffle but enough for Yellow Eyes to be distracted while Dean grabbed the colt from the ground and shot him. Bull's eye to the heart."

"What about the Hell gate?" Ash asked, surprising Sam as he'd been completely silent up until this point.

"Bobby and Ellen manage to close it but not before a whole lot of demons get out."

"Damn," muttered Ellen.

Bobby tucked himself into his desk. "You know when this all goes down?"

Angie stared off into the distance and Sam was sure she was either having the actual vision or she was thinking back on it. Finally she seemed satisfied because she spoke, "Originally, Azazel would be visiting Jake tonight and then the actual shebang would happen tomorrow night but everything's out of whack so I'm not sure."

"Why originally?" This was asked by Ellen, her eyes narrowed on Angie.

The woman in question fidgeted in her seat before answering. "Well, when I had first seen all this happening, you weren't suppose to show up until tomorrow morning. That's why I said it's out of whack. But I think the real reason is me."

"You? Why?" This was from Ash, his head tilted. Sam knew that as a genius Ash's mind worked differently than others so chances are he already knew why everything was unbalanced.

"Well, I was never actually in any of the original visions that I saw, so everything that I've seen didn't have me to influence it."

"But because you've been helping out and helped them last night, the future you saw is different now, right?"

Angie nodded at Ash's reasoning. "Pretty much, some stuff remained the same, just the slightest bit different but mainly unchanging. So far I haven't gotten into trouble so we should be good."

That peaked Sam's interest. "Trouble? With who?" A glance at his older brother showed the same concern.

Angie paused and Sam could see her trying to figure something out. Finally she decided on whatever she was thinking of because she started speaking again, "Well, as long as I don't change anything too big, we should be fine."

"Angie who is it? Who would come after you?"

Sam had been hearing this tone of voice all his life so he was able to pick up on the protective growl that lay beneath Dean's question. Angie looked at Dean before turning to Sam who lifted his eyebrows at her. It'd be nice to know who they would be up against. Just in case.

She gave a small sigh. "Fate. Or Fates. Whatever you wanna call them."

Fates? That seemed familiar to him. A swat from Dean brought him out of his thoughts as Dean provided the clue he needed.

"Isn't that those three sisters with the gold thread thing?"

Just like that Sam remembered. "Yeah, from Greek mythology."

Bobby was on the move, heading to an over packed bookshelf, and muttering to himself as he perused through his collection. After a few seconds he headed back to his desk, setting the thick book onto the wood surface. Everyone crowded around the older hunter as he started flipping through the pages, pausing and turning the book around to show everyone else the picture that dominated the paper.

The colors were dark, set in what looked like a cave of some sort. On the right side of the page was a woman sitting down with a staff in her left hand. The staff itself had a bundle of thread clustered on the top of the instrument. Using her other hand the woman was feeding the thread across to a second woman who was sitting on the far left. This woman had her left hand gripping the thread while her right was fiddling with what looked like a spindle on the floor next to her, more thread woven around the object. Sitting in the middle of the picture, a bit to the left was a third woman. This one wasn't holding an object or even touching the thread but with her legs crossed and chin in her palm Sam would go so far as to say she looked bored.

Bobby tapped the page. "Met the Fate sisters. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. These ladies are responsible for how you go down and I mean that literally."

Angie was nodding along with Bobby's words. "Yep, apparently they're super anal about everything sticking to a script, at least Atropos is. I'm worried that me getting involved would cause them to react but considering I'm alive, I think we're good. For now."

Sam glanced over at Dean, seeing the thoughtful look on his brother's face. Dean was incredibly strategic and Sam knew he was going through a variety of different scenarios while also taking into account all the variables that are in front of him. Sam watched as Dean came to a conclusion and his brother turned to Angie.

"Angie, do you know where the colt is exactly?"

Angie, Sam thought, knew when it was game time. Her face was serious as she answered Dean. "Azazel has it but not sure if he has it on his person or stashed somewhere, so a summons is probably out of the question since we won't know if he even has it. For sure I know he gives Jake the colt but only when Jake is about to cross over the rails lines."

Dean nodded. "And considering how everything is out of synch with what you saw we should head over there now and stake out the place. Maybe use one of the churches as a base."

Sam nodded at his brother's plan. "We can use Bobby's locating spell before we leave and see where Jake is. That way we know how much time we got to set up."

"I'll get to packin'. Come on Ash." Bobby was up and heading out the room, the blond genius right behind him.

"I got some ammo and such in the car, I'll bring those in so ya'll can see what we're working with."

With Ellen's words she was out the door, leaving Sam with his brother and Angie standing in the library. He looked over at Dean, his older brother's eyebrow furrowed in thought.

"Angie, does Azazel show up before or after Jake opens the gate?"

As one the brothers turned to Angie who also had her own face scrunched up in concentration. "After."

Dean nodded. "I'd rather not have Jake open the gate at all but that's the only sure fire way to get Ol' Yellow Eyes to come out in the open. How did he get Ellen to pull a gun on herself?"

"He used telekinesis or telepathy on her. She was in control of her mind but her body did what he asked."

"Crap."

Yeah, that was Sam's train of thought too. Maybe they could talk to Jake, get him to give them the gun before he could open the gate? "Angie, from what you've seen did we try to talk Jake out of opening the gate?"

Again her face went blank but it didn't take but a mere few seconds and she was back to reality. "Yeah, you did but at that point he was too far gone to be reasoned with."

Sam nodded. Well, he didn't want anyone of them to kill Jake but maybe after the gate opened they could shoot him in the leg or something. Just to incapacitate him. Maybe once Azazel was dead everything would go back to normal. Or at least kinda normal. That made him think of something else. "If we kill Azazel, what happens to the other kids? The ones like me."

Angie shot Sam a look and he knew she was thinking what he had. The kids with the demon blood. "All the psychic stuff disappears. Not sure it'll work but I'm hoping once Azazel's dead, Jake will go back to normal too."

Sam nodded. That would be nice. He didn't want to have to kill Jake. It was the lull in his thoughts that let him hear what Angie said next.

"How long do you think my clothes would take to get cleaned? Or should I just hit up the local stores for some clothes? Probably the store right? It'll be faster, that way we can hit the road as soon as possible."

Sam's head snapped in her direction, seeing Dean do the same thing. He also knew what would come out of his brother's mouth in a few seconds.

"Oh there's no way in Hell I'm letting you come with us."

Seeing Angie's eyes narrow at Dean and her poster change let Sam know that Angie was no pushover. She was gonna be coming with them one way or another. He was just curious how she was gonna beat this into Dean's head.

"You're not gonna _let me_?"

Sam fought the urge to wince. He'd hear this tone of voice from Jess in the past and he knew Angie meant serious business. Dean took a small step forward, trying to win the argument using his height as an intimidation. "If I have to Angie, I'll find some rope and tie you to one of the beds upstairs."

Angie's lips quirked into a smirk and she let out a soft chuckle at Dean's threat. It sounded funny but Sam knew Dean was serious, if it meant keeping her safe. Especially after so many close calls and false alarms. Dean's nerves were taut.

Looking at his brother, Sam could see that Dean seemed a bit offended by Angie's dismissal. "I wouldn't laugh Angie. I'll do it."

Sam could hear the implied threat and he turned to see Angie's reaction. She actually had a soft smile. "I know you would Dean. It's just that…" Angie paused and her smile turned impish and she perused his person. "I always saw you as more of a handcuff kind of guy." She added a raised eyebrow to her statement.

Dean grew quiet, his head tilting at her words before he shook away the thoughts that were no doubt running rampant through his head. Sam knew Dean was growing attached to Angie but he had kept his growing interest buried deep. This was a hunt that could be very dangerous for her and that was why he hadn't given a hint of anything to her. So for Angie to say something like that threw Dean off.

Using Dean's silence Angie continued, "Either way I'm going. I don't even have to leave with you, I could always go with Ellen or Bobby."

"Angie-" Sam's mouth snapped shut when seeing the glare and pointed finger in his direction from the small brunette.

"But, as a compromise, I won't go with you to the cemetery. I'll hang out with Ash at the church. Deal?"

Sam glanced at Dean who had gotten over his flustered state and was staring back at Angie. At this point it seemed more like a battle of the wills. Either they let her come or Angie would find a way to Wyoming herself. At least if she came with them, they'd be able to keep an eye on her.

"She could always ride with me."

Ellen was leaning against the doorway, duffle bag over her shoulder, watching the whole scene with sharp, dark eyes. Angie's lips curved into a smile, tilting her head coyly at Ellen's offer.

Ellen walked into the room, placing the bag on Bobby's desk and stood next to the female psychic. "I don't know about you two but I'd like to see my daughter again and if Angie here can keep us safe then I say she comes with us. You tell her no all you want, but I'll tell her yes."

Sam looked over at his brother, seeing the grim set of his lips. Dean was not excited about Angie's underhanded move. Granted, neither was Sam but Ellen made a point. Angie gave them an edge in this whole thing. She knew what was gonna happen but Sam could also understand the concern Angie had earlier. What they could do was at least stay as true to the original timeline as much as possible. He didn't want the Fate sisters to be after Angie for changing things too much.

The other thing that bothered him was how to deal with Jake. From what Angie hinted at Jake had to be killed to be stopped. He wasn't sure who did it but he really didn't want to have to resort to that.

Looking over at Dean, Sam could see him starting to fold. The fact of the matter was that Dean wanted Angie to be safe but she was so intent on coming that she was gonna bypass him on her own terms. If he relented he could at least make sure she stayed as safe as possible in this situation to the best of his abilities. As much as Sam knew the amount of respect Dean had for Ellen and Bobby, enough to trust them with his life, he didn't trust anyone but himself and Sam with Angie's life. Sam wasn't the only one to notice Dean's crumbling resolve. Angie knew too because she spoke again.

"Like I said Dean, I won't go in there with you. You guys go in and I'll hang out with Ash. My words are my bond."

Sam watched his brother look over at Ellen before turning his eyes to met his. Sam answered with raised eyebrows. This was probably the only way to keep Angie safe in a situation like this on their own terms. Sam knew this and so did his brother. Dean was just too stubborn to immediately see it.

"You're riding with us and leaving with us. And you listen to what we say when we say it, got it? No questioning our decisions. You stay with Ash the entire time."

Angie squared back her shoulders at Dean's words. "Like I said, my words are my bond."

Dean's lips curled up for a split second before he nodded curtly. Angie's face split into a smile that she shared with Ellen. A commotion from the doorway drew the room's attention to Bobby and Ash at the entrance to the library, a bundle of clothes in the older hunter's hands.

"Now that that's settled, here you go girlie." Bobby tossed the articles of clothing to the petite psychic. Sam immediately recognized the shirt from when Dean was in his mid teens and the pants from when Sam was around thirteen. That would really be the only time their clothes would somewhat fit her properly. He felt like he should be surprised Bobby had kept their teenaged clothes but really, he wasn't. For all of Bobby's gruff exterior, he knew the older man was quite sentimental when it came to Sam and his brother.

"Don't just stand there. Boys, help me with the map."

Sam smiled as Bobby broke the tender moment, wrangling the men into helping him with the map and wooden pendulum while Angie disappeared to change and Ellen started cataloging their supplies. Within a few minutes they knew where Jake was and they all sighed in relief when he was found outside Wyoming. They had a good couple hours on him, at least for now.

A church was selected as home base for Ash and Angie to set up at while the others went to check out the cemetery, keeping in contact with their phones. Dean had claimed the task of fortifying the building but Sam knew that he would do that anyway. He wouldn't be able to trust anyone else to do it. Now that everything had been finalized, their movements were systematic, packing up the cars in less then ten minutes.

Per negotiations that morning Sam was waiting in the library to escort Angie to the Impala while everyone was already outside. The fact that Bobby wasn't going to be taking the Chevelle would make this easier.

Footfalls from the hallway brought his attention as Angie walked in, hands in the process of tightening the belt Bobby had loaned her.

She paused, looking around the empty room and spotting only the younger Winchester in attendance. "Everyone's eager to get going I suppose."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Jake's not on the move yet so we figured we were on a time limit."

Angie finished her clothes adjustment, nodding her agreement. "So the Impala?" She spoke, leading the way out.

Before Sam could answer they were exiting the house, Bobby and the others were in one of his trucks while Dean stood at the trunk of the Impala, doing last minute checks. Sam shrugged awkwardly, "I know you wanted to ride in the Chevelle but we wanna keep a close eye. You know." Man that sounded horrible.

Angie rolled her eyes as she walked down the staircase. "Relax Sam, this is a very serious and dangerous event about to take place. There's no room for pity feelings of feminism. You two are the authority on all things supernatural. Getting offended by something as your concern for my safety is stupid."

"Funny you should feel that way, considering you practically blackmailed us into taking you with us." Dean growled as Sam and Angie walked up, Bobby coming up behind Dean.

Angie lifted a finger to make a point. "That move had nothing to do with feminism. Taking me with you is just a tactical advantage. You didn't extend the same concerned courtesy to Ellen like you did me."

"She's got the training, you don't."

Angie nodded at Dean's words but didn't comment. Instead she turned to Sam, raising an eyebrow. "You got your ink right?"

Sam glanced over at his brother. It still made Sam uneasy that Angie knew some of the things he didn't want just anyone to know, demon blood and being possessed by a demon just to name a few. He nodded at her, his hand reaching up to slightly pull back his shirt, offering the smallest peek of the tattoo Sam and his brother got a few hours after leaving Bobby's place that night those months ago.

Angie nodded but turned her head to Bobby. "What about you old man? You get any ink done?"

Despite the nature of their get together, hearing Angie call Bobby old man made Sam smile. Bobby grunted at the younger woman but Sam didn't detect any of the animosity that had been initially shown to Angie when Bobby first met her. The veteran hunter was starting to grow a soft spot for the psychic. Sam bit back a smirk.

"That really ain't my thing, sister."

Angie shrugged her shoulders but paused to look up at Bobby with a focused stare. One that made Sam pay attention to the conversation. "That's fine. Just asking but I think you'd look more badass with an anti-possession tattoo. But that's just me."

The moment was over and Angie ducked into the back of the Impala but Sam shared a look with his brother and Bobby. Angie had said it pretty causal but there was an implication in her words. It made Sam concerned. Maybe they could convince their father figure to wear an anti-possession charm at all times from now on or even, like Angie hinted, get him to tattoo the symbol on his skin. It'd make Sam feel better.

"Let's get moving. We're wasting daylight."

With Bobby's words they piled into their respective cars and took off for Southern Wyoming.

~~~SPN~~~

The thundering engine and blasting music made it hard to exchange chit-chat but that was fine by me. Considering where we were going, I was sure no one wanted to speak. Dean's grip on the steering wheel hadn't lessen in the five hours since leaving Sioux Falls and Sam hadn't broken from his contemplative expression. I knew they were both trying to look at every angle to spot any flaws and make up contingency plans for those lapses. Which was why I hadn't spoken since dropping the hint about Bobby getting his own tattoo.

It's not like I out right told him what would happen to him. I just said he'd look cool with a tattoo. I'd caught the faint glance they shot each other and hoped they came up with their conclusion. Not much Fate could do to me if I didn't even say anything.

To past the time I started thinking of all the things I could tell them, that would help but I was worried which tidbit of information would cause more harm than good. Telling them about Bela could help. She was greedy as all get out and only out to benefit herself but if they could break her contract she'd be indebted to them. But to do that, the Winchesters had to be at their lowest. Getting involved with Bela would mean getting involved with Lilith and Crowley.

I was sure Lilith could be killed by the colt but there was only one bullet left and that needed to be saved for Azazel. She needed to be killed but also needed to be freed for that to happen so it was a delicate situation. Using Crowley's bones would definitely be an ace but again, this wasn't a Crowley that had dealt with the boys for years. This version was still quite ruthless and I was sure he would love to talk to me. I didn't want anyone to have to make that choice.

I thought about dropping a hint of the Men of Letters but it wasn't like they could get into the bunker. At least I don't think. The only thing I wasn't sure about was if the place had wards that were active until someone opened the place up with the key. Since I didn't know where or what rules applied to the garage entrance, there wasn't a sure fire way for the boys to get inside without the key.

So that idea was out, for now. Let's think small. The anti-possession tattoos were brilliant, maybe Ellen and Jo could get them done. Rufus too. One thing that could help would be the devil's trap on the bullet Henry did. That was a fantastic idea. I knew from Donny's collection at home that his particular nine millimeter bullets were slightly pointed while his forty's were flat. It would be easier to do the trap on the forty's flat head but maybe just engraving the trap on the sloped side of the nine would work just as well.

I wonder if carving a devil's trap into the side of an iron knife would work too? I shifted deeper into the backseat, my mind racing. It'd probably be better to have the engraving at the tip of the blade so the host wouldn't have such a deep wound. That was if the host was still alive after getting rid of the demon.

Maybe they could recreate the handcuffs Crowley wore for a portion of ninth season. That actually might be a bit much. Maybe. I don't know. That was something to pitch to Bobby later. That and the panic room. What else?

Hmm…maybe writing down and memorizing an Enochian exorcism? I mean wouldn't an Enochian exorcism be stronger than an average Latin version? Oh! Not to mention reciting an exorcism backwards. Nearly forgot about that one. Not sure when Sam figured that one out, four or fifth season maybe? I couldn't remember.

Hex bags would be something to look up. Not sure if they had a list of ingredients somewhere on the internet but it wouldn't be very hard to figure out. What else? Getting some holy oil could help with Hellhounds and frying a demon. That was something to think about.

Even with the harsh volume of Dean's music, the rocking of the Impala was lulling and I let my wind wander as we still had at least six more hours to get to our destination. Now where was I?

If they had an angel blade, that would help out a whole bunch. Granted if I came back and started waving that sucker around, it could cause trouble. Heaven would no doubt be interested in how I got a hold of one of those toothpicks. I was pretty selfish in that I didn't want to hand over my own blade but really it would help a bunch. One thing I wasn't sure on was if they somehow kept track of those things. Did it use a bit of some random angel's grace whenever I used it? Again, since I wasn't in a chair staring Naomi down, I figured I was safe.

Actually the shifter killings had more to do with the material of the blades then the grace used to burn out demon essence, right? Maybe? That was something to think about. So maybe supernatural creatures pervious to silver could be killed by an angel blade? Looking at my past experiences it seemed like it was safe to put shapeshifter down on that list. Skin walker probably. Werewolf too. Hmm… there was something else. The creepy thing with the pointy spike coming out of their wrist. Wasn't that thing killed by silver? What was that thing called?

"The answering you're looking for is Wraith."

I jolted up in place.

The blinds were opened enough that natural light filtered in but not really enough for someone to glimpse a peek into the familiar living room. I couldn't hear the sounds from the fridge or any kind of murmurings from the neighbors so the silence was creepy. Worse was the fact that Zane was no where to be seen, although I spied his dragon toy near the front door. He was always there when I got back which meant this wasn't real. At least I was sure it wasn't real.

"Only half real."

I recognized the voice and immediately the hairs on the back of my neck rose, my eyes darting around the pseudo-apartment in search of the underlining sense of power permeating the air. There. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes narrowed as he studied me. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Well, I did but not this soon. He took the initiative, leaving the cooking area and waltzing into the living room where he proceeded to throw himself onto the couch next to me, lifting his feet up and onto the coffee table. I was surprised by my flash of irritation at his manners but that passed quickly considering _whose_ feet were on my furniture.

He was staring again, studying me for whatever reason. It made me nervous and a bit lightheaded. He hummed under his breath, apparently done with what he was searching me for and began digging into an inner jacket pocket. I had just enough time to catch the item he threw at me "Here, before you pass out."

Staring down I found my hands clutching the shiny white and blue wrapper. _Baby Ruth_. Of course. He turned to stare at me, eyes flaring brightly for a split second, and I could feel something powerful poking at me. Before it was just a general feeling but this time it felt deliberate. I knew what he wanted. Sighing I ripped open my impromptu gift, the scent of chocolate sharp, and took a quick bite.

Once I started to nibble at the candy bar he continued, "This place is based off a real environment but you're not really back to being there. Me, on the other hand, am real and very much here with you."

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

He glanced at me again, smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Not necessarily. Pocket dimension based off your apartment. You're here but you're still in the back of that car. Right now it just looks like you're snoozing. If I had tried to just show up and grab ya completely, you would have known something was up and alerted the Hardy Boys."

I tilted my head. Yeah, probably. I could practically feel the power coming off him and I definitively would have noticed that. I wonder if Dean and Sam would have?

"So you ready to go back home?"

I nearly dropping the candy bar. "What? No."

"Why not?" This time he seemed a bit peeved.

I stood up from the couch. "You know why not. I gotta help them. This night is important."

He slowly stood up to match me but his height was something else that had been undermined since he was taller than me. "Yeah, tonight is big. And if anyone happens to figure you out, it'll be even worse. Because of that, I'm sending you back whether you want to or not."

I don't know where it came from but I stood as tall as I could, glaring daggers at him. "No. I'm gonna stay and help them tonight. Then I'll leave."

The pressing of power started again but I ignored the rough sensation on my skin. No way was I gonna let him bully me into leaving before I could help.

He stepped forward, his eyes bright. "Do you have any idea the trouble you could get into. The trouble you've almost got into? You know this isn't the first time you've been here right?"

"I remember a few times. Back when I was a teenager."

"Yeah and that's not counting all the times since you were five. Did you have any idea what kind of draw you had on the supernatural? Hell, that Shtriga almost had you when you were seven. Not to mention the vampire nests."

"Why?" My question stopped his tirade. I was serious though. Considering how upset he was getting there had to be a reason for it. Why, with what he is, why would he be so concerned about me? "How do you know all this? Did you bring me here? Take me back home? What's your connection to me? Why even be concerned about me?"

He was quiet, studying me again, his presence prodding about me again. Except it wasn't demanding like when he wanted me to eat the candy bar but this wasn't really a poking either. I could feel it around the top of my head and shoulders, gentle but not in a creepy lecherous way. Like if I was petting Zane's head. He was being…affectionate with me? That was definitely something to think about. Concerning actually.

"You know what I am right?"

He was watching me again, looking for my reaction to his question, the affection gone but his essence was still heavy in the air. How could it not, considering who he was. I gave a curt nod, the corresponding actor flashing through my head as I compared the two doppelgangers.

He smirked, no doubt seeing who I was thinking about. "I'll admit he's a good looking guy but my hair is way better than his."

I tilted my head. "Yeah, I know who you are."

He nodded. "Good. So imagine my surprise when you first showed up here. And with how powerful I am I was able to track you down fairly quickly but I thought it was a coincidence so I just sent you back. But than you kept showing up and at the worst places too. I couldn't understand how you would show up wherever the Winchesters were."

I stood straighter. What did he say earlier about a Shtriga? That made some sense. "I showed up at that hotel where Dean and Sam were staying at, in that town with the Shtriga, didn't I? Since John was tracking it, he would have noticed the sharp u-turn that sucker made when I popped up." I pointed a finger at him. "But you showed up and took me back home. Since I was gone, the Shtriga must have honed in on Sam instead."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Hell if I know. I just grabbed you and left."

I glared at him. I held back the small smile when he bunched his shoulders up defensively, a bit upset with my disapproving face. "What? It's not like they're my problem."

Now that was an opening if I ever heard one. "But I'm yours?" I said it with a questioning tone but it was more statement.

By the way his lips thinned, he knew I caught him. So I waited but the man refused to say anything. He didn't want to confirm anything. Alright, time to poke the bear. Or maybe griffin would be more appropriate.

"I'm not human am I? Or maybe I'm only half human. All I know is that I'm important. Important enough for you to personally come get me? Right?"

Again he didn't say anything. Fine, time to step it up. If he was as worried or concerned about me as he was leading me to think, then he wouldn't be able to resist my next few words. "Fine, be like that. I'll just ask around until I find out what I need to know. And don't play dumb, you know how dangerous that is. Also, considering the fact that I still managed to make my way back to Winchesterland, even though I'm sure you've been doing what you can to keep me out, it won't matter. I'll make my way back here and I will get to the bottom of it. So you can either tell me what I want to know or I use more stupid, dangerous, and possibly nefarious ways to get the information I want."

The hairs started to rise on my skin and I could feel the static charge build within the little pocket dimension. Oh, he was pissed. He took slow, rigid steps toward me, his eyes glowing bright. The subtle sounds of thunder could be hear from somewhere outside the fake apartment and the walls were giving ominous creaks. He was gonna destroy his own creation with his rage.

He was directly in front of me now so I tried one more time. "Please just tell me. I know there's something wrong with me. I'm not normal. I just wanna now _what_ I am. If I'm a some_thing_."

I could see a slight change at my words, in his stance and the tightening of his eyes. He turned away from me, his movements sharp and his words just as sharp. But they didn't really hold any bite toward me.

"Don't say bull like that. You're not a thing, you're you. Angela Mercer. You have an older brother named Jared whose in the military and a twin brother named Donny. Your parents, Daniel and Sarah Mercer, love their children. That mutt of yours would protect you with his life. You got friends who love who you are. There's nothing wrong with you."

Well that was an interesting speech. Suspicious but interesting. But I knew there was something wrong. "That's all true, a bit creepy that you know all that but still true. The fact of the matter is that I managed to show up here on my own. By my will. Sure you sent me back but it didn't work, at least not for long. I always managed to get back here. Now though, I'm gaining more control over it. I can do telekinesis, or something similar to that. That's not normal. At least not in the world where I've been living. But here, it's possible. So that leaves me to think that I'm suppose to be a part of this world and me coming back here is just trying to fix that. But you knew all this, right?"

It was quiet again, the sounds of thunder gone and the apartment still. His eyes no longer held anger as he stood there, those same golden eyes flashing resignation as he collapsed dramatically onto the couch. "You're too smart and stubborn for your own good, you know that?" He spoke with weariness and a near bitter chuckle.

I actually didn't think he'd confirm everything I'd said. But then again he didn't really say what was true and not. I'd have to keep an eye on what he told me. I smirked. "So I've been told."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I blame it on your parents."

I sat back down on the couch. He was starting to cave. "So, what can you tell me? Am I human? Half human? Non-human?"

He was squinting his eyes, no doubt trying to weasel out of saying anything but he sighed. "Might as well. Yes."

I paused, waiting for more but all he did was raise an eyebrow at me. "That's it. Yes what?"

He groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Yes and no. You're human…ish."

I perked up. "Human-ish? So how much 'ish?' Like half or quarter? Eighth?"

"Half human, okay. Your mom's full human. Dad? Not so much."

I paused, tilting my head. So Dad was a bit different? Hmm…he was pretty sneaky and he seemed to know stuff that we had done when we were little. I can see it. But why would I have the most of his heritage as opposed to Donny or Jared. Granted, now that I knew what was going on, I could see some of that in Donny. Jared didn't seem to get of the extra stuff in his DNA. Maybe it skipped? I got most of it and maybe Donny just happened to siphoned some off of me when we were in the womb?

"Time's up."

Snapping out of my thinking I was alarmed to see him so close to me, hand reaching for my shoulder. I leaped away, ready to yell at him but all I heard was a raspy sound coming from my throat. That bastard took my voice away.

He must have seen the anger brewing on my face because he rolled his eyes, "Relax, it'll come back." He stood up from the couch and maneuvered around the coffee table to my side, handing reaching for my shoulder again. "As much as I hate you for putting me in this position, I'll have to do what I can. So until next time Sweetheart, don't get killed."

I jolted awake, feeling the Impala shudder to a stop. The light outside the windows was leaving, the sun a couple hours from disappearing and I could see the small white church ahead of us. I must have been "asleep" for quite a few hours.

"You ready?"

Dean was out of the car already, heading to the trunk while Sam was looking back at me, eyebrow raised. I nodded at him. "Good to go."

I followed him out the car, trailing behind the two hunters as they grabbed gear, managing to snag a duffle in an attempt to help, and found myself in the middle of the group as we marched up to what would be home base for this event.

Once Bobby had done a quick walk through the building, we all shuffled in. Immediately the Winchesters were pulling out canisters of salt and spray paint while Bobby and Ellen unloaded the collection of weapons on a dilapidated pew. Seeing Ash head for a small table to set up his computer and such, I rushed over to help, hating that I was somewhat useless. But no matter. I knew enough that they were the professionals and to not get in the way. Much.

"Alright, let's see what Jakey's doing," spoke Dean, walking back into the large room.

He had disappeared for a good thirty minutes to salt the outer hallways and rooms of the building while Sam had stayed in the sanctuary with the rest of us. Although it was very discreet I knew he was hovering around me, trying to salt the room but be within a few feet of me. So I threw him a bone and made a show of walking around the room, studying everything so he could get it done faster and properly.

Again the men set up the map and locator on the floor, everyone's eyes on Bobby as he started the needed spell. All too soon it began moving but it was over just as quick as it started. I sucked in a sharp breath. Jake was a few hours away, closer than he had been before we left Bobby's. Oh crap. I was messing everything up.

"Alright people, it's game time."

All too soon guns were drawn and checked, tucked away, and I stood there watching Bobby and Ellen disappear out the door, the two men who had been protecting my life next in line. Instead of immediately leaving they paused, both turning to me. Sam spoke first.

"We'll try and keep it as close as possible to your prediction, that way nothing happens later with the Fate sisters. We'll try talking Jake down too. We'll come back in a few hours."

Sam left and soon it was just Dean and me. There was a look to his eyes, staring at me intently, taking in my features. I knew Dean, or at least Jensen's Dean, denied being the touchy-feely type but that was exactly who he was. When he claimed someone, loving them as family, that was it. To the ends of the Earth he'd go for them. I had spotted differences between Jensen's Dean and my Dean, _this_ Dean, but the look on his face was something the two men shared. I'd become someone important to him. Family.

"Listen, if something happens tonight, if we don't come back, you need to haul ass out of here. Grab Ash and go." He dug in his pocket before holding something out to me. I hadn't let the fear of tonight get to me until I saw the Impala's keys in his hand. He gave them a tiny shake, waiting for me to take them.

Breath stuck in my lungs, I forced my hand to stop shaking before reaching out to grab them from him. Except when I did he grabbed at my fingers. The move was almost desperate and as I watched his thumb brush the knuckles of my hand, I looked up at him. The look in his eyes, the warmth, was enough to cause a hitch in my breath but it also made everything complicated. I was lying to them, all of them. Although I was probably born in Winchesterland I had spent all my life in a monster-less world. My knowledge of the future was from a TV show that I just happened to be a fan of and now it seemed I wasn't even fully human. This was gonna blow up in my face. I just didn't know when.

"We'll be back."

All too soon Dean was out the door, leaving me standing frozen with the Impala's keys in my hands. Not really knowing what to do with myself, I rigidly turned away and walked back to the front of the sanctuary where Ash was sitting in a pew, his research and laptop displayed before him on the small table we had set up. I sat further down from the technical genius but I noticed the glance he sent me and I was thankful that he didn't make any comments.

A bit more than forty-five minutes later, Sam's voice came over Ash's phone, letting us know they were about a mile away from the cemetery and wanting to know Jake's progress. Ash preformed the spell and relayed back that Jake was a little more than an hour out. I was quiet during the whole exchange, memorizing the time from when they had left to when they had called us.

With Ash occupied with Sam's call, I was able to study the small collection of weapons the others had left behind for Ash and me in case of emergency. I had never fired off a shotgun so the handgun was the obvious choice. No matter, my aim was better with the pistol anyway.

When Sam tried calling in roughly fifteen minutes later to let us know they had made it to the cemetery, the line was rife with static and we only managed to hear half spoken words at best. The influx of demons was making the phones useless. Perfect.

Leaving Ash to poke and prod at the phone, I wondered over to the small table and plucked a silver handgun from the lineup.

"Hey, what the Hell ya doing?"

Glancing over at Ash I knew I had a few precious moments before he might try and stop me. "You know, considering Sam was aiming for law school, I'm surprised he didn't catch my loopholes."

Ash was thoughtful for a second and then he starting shaking his head. "You agreed to your words, not theirs. You said you wouldn't go in there _with_ them and you did "hang" out with me for about on hour thus meeting the conditions of your promise."

"Yep." I started power walking toward the door but broke into a run when hearing movement from Ash.

"Hey!"

Blasting through the doors I didn't waste time grabbing a rock and tossing it at the tree line while diving on the other side of the Impala, out of sight. It was not two seconds after I'd settled when I heard the doors slam open. I was just hoping that the rock I had thrown would be enough to cause a few branches to sway. Apparently my decoy work because Ash cursed and went back in the church, no doubt intent on trying to get a hold of Sam or Dean.

I waited a few seconds more then took the Impala's keys out and sat them on top of the tire I was hiding behind. Just in case. Looking back at the church, I held my breath as I got to my feet and basically slunk my way to the trees, glancing at the church every few seconds to make sure Ash wasn't looking out a window. I waited until I was a good ten feet into the brush before breaking out into a run in the direction of the cemetery. Now I just needed to get there in time. That was one thing I was not looking forward to. Dean and Sam were gonna be pissed.

~~~SPN~~~

"Sam, we got a problem."

The answering static let the blond man know that his words weren't reaching the younger Winchester and he let out a soft curse. He knew that girl was much more smarter than they thought, which had caused them all to underestimate her.

Leaving the phone for now Ash studied his computer, watching as the computerized map showed the increase of demon activity outside the large trap. Angie had waited for the inability to communicate before making a break for it. That way she knew Ash wouldn't be able to tattle on her. With good reason. The Winchester men were gonna be pissed as Hell.

Needing something to do, Ash set up the wooden contraption again, watching as the locator spell told him Jake was reaching the rail lines. From where he was entering, he'd reach the cemetery before Angie did.

Ash wanted to look up Angie's position but from what Bobby told him, any spell aiming at finding the brunette wouldn't work.

Ash settled himself in front of the computer, keeping an eye on the growing numbers of demons. This was going to be restless wait.

~~~SPN~~~

Unbeknownst to the blond man, his alcoholic drink, which had been set down underneath his pew to the right of his position, had been moved atop a small table against the wall, next to a window covered with long moth-eaten curtains and just above the small generator he was using to power his machine.

Peering in the church from the window itself the petite woman reset her glasses on the bridge of her nose and walked off into the woods.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean was pretty sure everything was going the way Angie had described it. The phones had refused to work after reaching the cemetery and Dean wasn't sure if that was because of the demon activity or the Hell Gate. They had positioned themselves amongst the tombstones, counting down the minutes until Jake to showed up.

Earlier when they had reached the cemetery Dean had instantly noticed the gate. Definitely creepy-looking like Angie said. The devil's trap on the door was a good indicator too. There was a hole in the center of the trap where Dean was sure the colt would go to unlock it.

They hadn't wasted any time, immediately finding hiding spots. It was a good thing too because it was only about ten minutes later that they'd heard the crunch of grass. Jake, still dressed in his fatigues, had arrived, stepping between the slabs of stones, making his way to the crypt.

Everything had been going according to Angie's prediction. Sam had tried to talk sense to Jake but he'd refused. He'd then forced Ellen to place her gun against her temple. In the flurry of movement, Jake had stuffed the colt into the door while Bobby and Dean had pulled the gun away from her head but Dean had still jolted when hearing a gun shot.

Turning around he'd been so sure he'd find Jake dead on the ground like Angie had said, bullet in his head. That wasn't what he saw. He'd been surprised that Jake was very much alive on the ground and clutching at a bullet wound in his thigh, glaring up at his brother. Sam had glanced over at him, looking a bit unsure but Dean had nodded at him.

They hadn't had time to contemplate the divert when the devil's trap in the door of the gate started spinning. The four hunters had shared a glance before spreading out, diving for cover. Dean taken a few seconds to grab the colt from its slot within the crypt and then grab one of Jake's arms to help Sam pull the military man behind a tombstone, all the while hearing the loud banging coming from the other side of the metal barrier. He had just ducked behind a slab of stone when hearing the large slam of doors opening and the ground had shook violently as an enormous mass of black cloud shot past them.

Which lead him to this moment. Hunkered down behind a tombstone with his brother at his back, head ducking down as demonic stragglers screeched on by.

It was Bobby's voice that shook him into action. "Come on, we gotta close it before anything else escapes."

Dean spared a thought that maybe his dad hadn't gotten free yet but it was gone as he stood up to follow Sam and the others to shutting the door but he paused. In his hands was the colt. Angie had said he'd shot the bastard so that moment had to be coming up. He took a step to help the others but stopped. The hairs on the back rose and he felt a chill down his back.

Turning around he was met with the smug smile of the Azazel. Before he could lift the old gun and get a shot off, the vintage firearm was wrenched from his grasp and sailing through the air into the demon's hand.

_ Shit_.

"Little boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns."

Dean was suddenly up in the air, trying to turn his body so he didn't land wrong. He managed to twist to the side but he wasn't anticipating the crack of his skull against a tombstone. He lay limp, his mind foggy from the hit.

"Dean!"

He knew that voice anywhere. Sam was coming to try and help. He managed to get up to one knee, just in time to see his brother get thrown against a tree across from him.

"You just sit tight Sammy, I'll get to you in a bit. I just wanna have a talk with Dean-o here." Azazel smiled over at Sam before his bright eyes trained themselves back on Dean.

The older Winchester managed a snarled lip before feeling his body forced from his kneeling position to his back pressing against the very headstone that he had crashed into.

"Dean. Dean. Dean," cooed Azazel, kneeling next to the downed hunter. "You sir, impressed me. I mean, Sam was gone. I couldn't find or sense his soul whatsoever. But then bam! I suddenly felt Sammy alive and kicking just earlier today. Now, demons can't resurrect people without making a deal so whichever crossroads demon you dealt with didn't file the proper paperwork after resurrecting Sammy. I know, I know. Red tape. It'll drive ya nuts. But that's just fine with me as Sam's back in the game."

Dean growled low in his chest when seeing the happiness in Azazel's face at the thought of Sam. What was interesting was that Azazel had thought Sam was dead. Considering Cold Oak was suppose to be a fight to the death, he could see that. But why hadn't he been able to sense Sam?

A flash of movement from behind the tree Sam was pinned to gave Dean his answer but it showed just how much self control he had when his eyes refused to dart over to where Angie was creeping up behind Sam or curse out loud like he wanted to. What the hell was she doing here?

"Again, you impressed me with that move Dean. I'm glad. I liked Sam better than Jake anyhow."

At this Dean watched as Azazel's eyes looked over his shoulder to where he knew Jake was laying after being hidden by Sam.

"No offense to you Jake. Sam's always just been a favorite of mine." Azazel gave a smirk to the prone soldier and Dean heard Jake's answering growl.

"Kiss my ass."

Azazel's smile widened and Dean felt a chill when seeing the predatory quality to it. "You know Jake? I only need one leader."

Yellow Eyes gave the slightest head tilt and Dean gritted his teeth when hearing the crunch of vertebra from behind him.

"No!"

Dean glanced over at his brother, seeing the pained and frustrated look on Sam's face. His brother had tried to save the service man, hoping that getting rid of Azazel would free Jake of the demon's influence.

Another bit of movement caught Dean's eye and he saw Angie peek out from around the tree that Sam was pinned at. Slowly a hand snaked out and started creeping across the bark toward Sam's forearm. Missouri's words played in his head. _"Whatever she's doing to hide herself, it's powerful. Really powerful."_ _"Not sure if there's anything that'll be able to track her down. Me included."_

Azazel had been so sure Sam was dead because he hadn't been able to sense his brother in the last twenty-four hours. But Dean had a inkling why that was. Sam had appointed himself Angie's bodyguard from the second they officially met in Cold Oak. In the last twenty-four hours there was hardly a time he had strayed far from her. Seeing as Angie was naturally hidden from supernatural detection, it would make sense that her shield would include Sam due to his proximity to her. That was his theory anyway.

Dean watched as several things happened at once. Azazel frowned as Angie's closeness triggered Sam to disappear. The woman in question had finally grabbed hold of Sam's arm, causing him to jolt and gain movement over his own body at the same time Yellow Eyes spun around and caught sight of the two.

Dean gave a shout of warning, enough that Sam dived to the ground for his discarded gun that had fallen when Azazel tossed him into the tree. But Dean saw the contact between his brother and Angie break with Sam's dive, allowing Azazel to mentally toss him to the side and keep him to the ground.

"Angie!" Dean heard Sam shout, both of them watching as Azazel turned his eyes on the psychic, who glared back at him.

"Well, well, well. Where the Hell they've been hiding you Sweetheart?"

Angie ignored him, reaching behind herself and pulling out one of Dean's extra guns he'd left behind at the church. She didn't waste a second, empting the entire clip into Azazel's chest in quick succession. Dean growled, struggling against the telekinetic hold on his body as Yellow Eyes hissed in pain from the iron rounds, hands clutching at his wounds.

The powerful demon gave a painful chuckle, turning to look at Dean with a smirk and wink. Dean's struggles grew as he watched Azazel take a step toward Angie. He saw the flinch that she gave but after a few seconds her lips fought the smirk that he could see she wanted to show and even Sam's face changed into slight confusion.

Seeing Azazel fling a palm at her, Dean figured that the demon wasn't able to use his Hell-gifted abilities like he was with Sam and him. Dean let go of the breath he was holding. Angie was safe from him so far.

The brunette knew it too, according to the smirk that she let bloom on her face. "It's okay. At your age performance issues are more common than you think."

Azazel growled at Angie's jab, lifting the colt at her. Dean heard Sam echo his shout of distress, both of them struggling against their demonic hold. Even with her ability to heal quickly, Dean wasn't sure she'd be able to survive the supernatural weapon. Angie understood that, her smile slowly leaving and a look of determination taking its place.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat, Sam's own sharp intake loud enough to be heard from ten feet away. He was sure his little brother could also see the faint outline of a man coming up behind Yellow Eyes. The phantom man solidified seconds before he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the demon. Dean watched with wide eyes as his dad pulled away, taking with him a thrashing cloud of darkness, Azazel's dead host collapsing to the ground. He watched the struggle in wonder for a few seconds before Angie was suddenly at his side.

"Dean, here."

He felt the slap of the colt's grip in his palm, tightening his fingers just as Yellow Eyes threw his dad away and ram his way back into the meat suit's mouth. Rising from the floor Yellow Eyes took a step toward his dad but Dean was ready.

"Azazel!"

Knowing that his real name would get his attention, Dean watched as the demon spun around toward him, rage on his face that quickly turned to shock when the bullet embedded itself in his chest. With satisfaction Dean watched the shock and confusion play out on Azazel's face as he look down at his wound and back to Dean, the sound of crackling sparks from the wound in the background. One, two, three, four. Four flashes of light flared from inside Azazel's body before one last bright flare and crack akin to lightening sounded, the dead body falling to the floor.

Instantly Dean's body was entirely his own again, slowly getting to his feet with Angie's hand helping to lift him up. Across from them Sam was also getting his legs back, a little unsteady.

Dean barely registered the tired grunts from Bobby and Ellen as the iron doors of the Hell gate slammed shut and the lock spinning back in place because all his attention was on the man getting to his own feet, dressed in the jeans and shirts that Dean had last seen him in.

Shuffling forward Dean watched his dad focus on him, the soft smile forming on the older man's face when he laid eyes on his first born. Dean heard the crunch of grass on his left as Sam appeared next to him, a quick looking showing him his brother's expression of amazement.

In two steps their dad was in front of them, soft smiles for both Dean and his brother. The older sibling let out a small shuddering breath when feeling John's hand grip his shoulder, the pride directed at him enough to cause his lip to quiver in the slightest. In response Dean saw a tear slid down the cheek of his father, making him fight to keep from crying as well. Sam gave the same response when their dad placed his other hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving a proud grip and playful shake.

John glanced over Dean's shoulder, causing him to look as well and see Angie staring wide-eyed at his dad. Even from their distance Dean could see the build up of tears that the psychic refused to let go. Dean felt pride grow in him as his dad nodded his head to the woman who straighten her spine and gave a nod back at him.

Turning back to Dean and Sam, John gave another proud shake and smile along with a few more tears before he let go, easing back several steps. He stood for a few seconds, the same soft proud smile on his face as he looked at his two sons even as his form grew bright, flickering and flashing brightly before he disappeared.

Dean let go of the air he was holding, taking in small ragged breaths as he glanced at his brother, barely aware of the stinging in his eyes that signified tears. Sam was staring back at him, breathing shallowly and twin trails of tears making their way down his face.

"D-Dean. Sam."

The broken voice caught his attention causing both Sam and him to turn around. Angie was on her knees, one hand on the ground to steady herself. Dean could see the way she was tilting and was at her side before she could fall over.

"Angie?" Sam's voice was worried, bringing Ellen and Bobby over, the three of them standing around Angie and Dean.

Dean leaned Angie against him, looking her over for any injuries she might have gotten without him noticing. She seemed fine, the tears from earlier still clinging stubbornly to her lashes.

"Don't be mad at Ash. If anything be mad at Sam. Mr. Lawyer over there didn't figure me out."

Angie's speech was tired and she gave a faint point in Sam's direction. Her words registered with the younger Winchester and he grimaced.

"She never agreed to what we said, only her own words. She said she wouldn't go in with us and that she'd hang out with Ash. She technically did everything she said she would."

Angie gave a faint chuckle against his chest but Dean noticed the way her body tensed and she gave a sharp look to the empty space between Sam and Ellen. She shook her head, "No, not yet."

He had a feeling what was coming next. She gave almost a glare to the empty space and Dean wondered what she was seeing. He had the urge to grab his gun. A tight grip on his shirt pulled all his attention to the woman leaning against him. Her eyes were narrowed, the line of tears causing them to shine as she held Dean's own gaze.

"Isaac and…Tamra? No, Tamara. Don't let them go in the bar." Her voice was urgent, her eyes looking over to whoever or whatever Dean was sure was standing unseen amongst them. "One was with the lady with the high heels." Again she looked over at the empty space and Dean could feel her grip begin to slack.

"Hey, hey, no. Don't look at whoever or whatever you're seeing. Stay with me." Dean was tapping gently at her cheek and she glanced over at him then looked around at the others surrounding them before locking eyes with him again.

"There's seven of them in the bar. The deadly seven." Angie studied him intently before the grip on his shirt released, her eyes fluttered close, and suddenly Dean's arms were empty.

~~~SPN~~~

Bolting upright, my head felt light and the hallway where I'd originally disappeared from started to tilt slightly making me groan and lay back down, curling into a fetal position with my face pressing against the carpet. This trip was worse than the others. I was physically and emotional exhausted. The physical fatigue I expected.

I had run down a large hill, falling for a majority of it, then proceeded to drop-kick someone and land on my back in a puddle of ice cold water. Surprisingly I'd managed to sleep fairly well at the sketchy hotel. If I was by myself, I might have been more hard-pressed to relax but knowing there were three men in the room who were standing guard helped to lull me to sleep. Next was the mad dash through the woods to get to the cemetery as soon as possible.

I had known just how close I was to the cemetery when the nauseous turning of my stomach and the unpleasant feeling underneath my skin grew as I walked on. I had just fought against the intense need to vomit when I had felt the tremble under my feet and threw myself against the trunk of a large tree as demon smoke surged by me, blocking out the moonlight. Interestingly enough the vessel-less demons had avoided me, giving me a very wide berth as I soldiered on. It wasn't so much that I was in their way but more like they didn't want to be anywhere near me. That was something else to think about.

I didn't have a whole lot of time when reaching the fringes of the graveyard, arriving in time to see Azazel looming over Dean and Sam come running over to help. I hadn't wanted to do it because of how sketchy it was but I'd had to shove the gun in the waistband of my jeans at the small of my back so I could creep toward the tree where Sam had been held.

I'd heard Azazel's words to Jake and I'd been happy when seeing the soldier hidden behind a tombstone. Chances are he'd been injured somehow to keep him from taking off and I'd been fine with that. However, I'd also almost blew my cover when hearing the sound of his neck snapping. I'd just managed to grab Sam when Azazel spotted us. Dean immediately yelled for us, which prompted Sam to pull himself from my grasp and reach for the gun lying in the grass at our feet.

He'd gone sailing through the air, slamming against a large headstone and curling on his injured side. Both men had yelled when Azazel turned his attention on me, lips curled into a predatory smirk.

Hearing him say the nearly same words he'd said to Mary had caused a chill to zip down my spine but I'd ignored it, instead reaching behind me and whipping the gun out in front of me. Some of my anger at him had showed in the way I'd wasted the whole clip, slug after slug embedding into the demon's chest.

Unless the bullets happened to be melted down from an angel blade or craved with devil traps, I'd known the iron rounds wouldn't slow him down for long. I'd been proven right when I'd felt the sick, tingling feeling on my body but it had only lasted a second and I'd seen the flash of irritation on Yellow Eyes' face. He'd tried to use telekinesis on me but it'd failed. And of course I hadn't been able to resist taunting the demon. Again the same nauseous sensation pressed against my skin but this time it had barely registered in my mind before it'd been dismissed. Azazel had even lifted a hand in thinking it would make it work.

I could admit the fear I'd felt when seeing him point the colt at me. According to a certain someone, I was half of a supernatural creature so the chances of me surviving a bullet from that gun had been very low, even with my healing ability. But luckily John had shown up and did exactly that he had done in the episode. With him grappling Azazel's smoke form, I'd been able to run over to the empty meat suit, snatch up the colt, and give it to Dean. The older sibling calling Azazel by name had gotten the demon's attention and he'd spun around, pissed and facing off with Dean. That had been what Dean needed. At that point everything fell into place the way it was suppose too.

A sharp whine at my back caused me to jerk and I rolled over. Zane was laying down with his massive head placed on his paws, his eyes unblinking and tail thumping softly against the floor.

He gave another whine and got up to get closer only to flop back down on his side, his back curved against my torso. I smiled at his display of comfort, my lips twitching and I could feel the small quiver in my jaw.

As for the emotional exhaustion I was feeling? I was an absolute wreak. Watching the reunion in person was vastly different than watching it from a TV screen. I knew the show was just that, a show about two brothers played by two actors. The fact that they played these characters so well helped you forget that but it's always there in the back of your head. These were fictional characters in a fictional world. But what I had seen, experienced, that was real. The blood I'd spilt was real. Dean. Sam. John. Bobby. Ellen. Ash. They were **real**. Living, breathing people that hunted down things that shouldn't exist. That entire world was a real place that I myself apparently belonged in. With them.

But seeing _him_ standing between Ellen and Sam reminded me of my parents and brothers. My home was with my family and I couldn't ask them to come to this place. Not with all the supernatural dangers in addition to the normal ones. So even though he was bothering me with his impatience and whining, I was ready to go home. But before I left, I told Dean and them what I could in regards to what would happen next. I knew the married hunting duo would show up first and as much as I thought Isaac was a jerk off, no one deserved to go out like that. And Tamara didn't deserve to see that happen to her husband. I knew I wouldn't want to see my family or anyone from Winchesterland die in that way.

From the corner of my eye I made out the gliding droplet that was following the contour of my cheek before it spilled over the edge and disappeared. I didn't even know I had let one go but it reminded me of the Winchester reunion I had just witnessed. That was all it took for me to grip Zane's fur, bury my face in his neck, and finally let out the sobs I'd been holding back.

~~~SPN~~~

Tonight had definitely been one for the record books. Bobby was sore, grumpy, and more than ready for some food and sleep. Making their way through the woods back to the church, Bobby glanced over at the two boys walking in front of him. Even in the dark he could see the slight slouch in their shoulders, Dean especially. Bobby knew he'd been difficult about the whole Angie thing but could anyone blame him? The girl literally just showed up out of no where. It was too much of a coincidence for Bobby.

But then again not completely. She'd apparently been showing up all over the place wherever the boys were at since they were teenagers. Nonetheless, Bobby hadn't made it to this age as a hunter for nothing. He was sure she was something more than just a psychic but he'd be keeping that suspicion to himself. He didn't need another witch hunt on his hands. Suddenly Bobby paused, sucking in a deep breath.

"Bobby?" Ellen had stopped at his side, her words getting the boys' attention.

"You smell that?" At his words the others all lifted their faces, taking in deep breaths of Wyoming night air.

As one everyone snapped their eyes to each other, all of them coming to the same conclusion about the scent in the air. Something was burning. They rushed forward, jumping over roots and ducking under low hanging branches. Bobby's fear started to increase when seeing the faint glow between the thick trees that grew brighter as they rushed forward.

"No!"

At Ellen's cry the quartet exited the forest, the scorching heat licking at exposed skin and the angry rumbling from the blaze dimmed their hearing as it devoured the abandoned church.

"Ash! Ash!"

A movement in his peripheral caught his attention and he witnessed Dean lunging at Ellen, wrapping his arms around her waist when she'd tried to run toward the church in search of the blond man. Dean made eye contact with Bobby, passing him an unspoken message and Bobby nodded his understanding. He watched the older brother walk off with his arms full of Ellen, her legs flailing and her shouts becoming more sob-like in nature.

"Bobby."

Even with the roar from the flames Sam's even tone had his attention instantly. Looking around he found the younger hunter at the edge of the forest, crouched down and studying something.

Walking over Bobby loomed behind Sam's shoulder, eyes a little wide in awe when Sam presented what he had found. "Is that…?"

Sam nodded solemnly, studying the thin, delicate item held between his index finger and thumb. He looked up at Bobby. "It's a piece of gold thread."

* * *

**Ta-da! Did you guys see that ending coming? Probably, huh. Oh well. What about the guy who was talking to Angie in her dream? Any guesses on that guy or what Angie is? Let me know what you people think! Also, anyone else going to the Denver con this weekend? I created a game with Supernatural as the theme, it's pretty sweet. I'll give you a clue. When you win, you shout ¡buenas! Seriously, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. And don't forget to show some love to my other fic **_**Honor Thy Father**_**. Peace out. -Mez**


	10. The Kidz are Aiight - Part 1

**I know it's been a long time! Sorry. So I couldn't find the international episode titles for season three so if anyone can find them for me, I'd appreciate it. I was gonna change the title but Jensen did an episode of **_**Dark Angel**_** with the same title. I matched it for the throwback. Shout outs to Elex Black, , Utterly Fabulous (I love your confidence), and Nari88 for the follows and favorites. I want to double thank Nari88 for following Honor Thy Father, along with callmeblueberry. Love you! Let's go!**

* * *

It was oddly quiet in the apartment, the only sounds were the neighborhood kids running around outside at the communal playground. Considering it was a Saturday morning that didn't surprise me. What did unsettle me was the lack of hearing water being sloshed around the water bowl in the kitchen. The absence of jingling tags, clicking nails on hardwood floors and the obnoxious, repetitive squeaking coming from the stuffed octopus, corn on the cob, or any number of toys littering the apartment.

I'd never really noticed how empty my home was without Zane lounging on the couch or spread out in the middle of the hallway. Since adopting the large dog two years ago I hadn't let him out of my sight. Well, actually it was the other way around. Zane would go only as far as he could see me. If we were at an off-leash dog park Zane would run off to go play but would always look back at me. More often than not he'd stop mid-play and coming running back to check on me.

This time the reason for his absence was my doing. It was roughly a few minutes after eight-thirty and I had just walked back into the apartment from dropping off Zane at a doggie day-camp close by. Reason being, I was gonna be busy in the next couple of hours and figured he could go play with the other dogs while I was gone.

Three days had past since my last trip to Winchesterland and I was starting to get anxious. Sam hadn't died so Dean didn't need to make a deal but I was worried something would go wrong.

After sobbing for roughly twenty minutes I sobered up and got off the floor. Wiping away the remnants of tears, I armed myself with my wallet and headed out to the nearest Wal-Mart with Zane. An hour later I was sitting on my bed, _Supernatural_ playing on the TV and a notebook opened on my lap.

That first day was spent in front of the TV, pen scribbling down information, rewinding and fast forwarding episodes as I wrote down meticulous details of each episode. It hadn't taken me long considering season three only had sixteen of them. I took a quick break from writing but my mind was still whirling. I was debating on what to research after writing out the episodes. One of the things that was bothering me was Bela.

I wasn't her biggest fan but she had been a desperate kid wanting out of a really bad situation. I couldn't fault her that. She wasn't too important that getting her contract voided should call attention to anyone looking, at least before she got too involved with Sam and Dean. It also would work to the boys' advantage. She'd owe a favor to the Winchesters in exchange for saving her life. And I knew she'd make good on whatever was asked. She seemed the type to hate owing anyone and I was working off of that. But they needed to get the contract broken as soon as possible. Maybe giving her a hex bag to hide her from Lilith and Crowley would help? That way they couldn't find her and coerce her into stealing the Colt. She already had the Devil's Shoestring so the hellhounds wouldn't be able to find her either.

If they managed all this then the events in _Jus In Bello_ won't come to past. One thing that went right in that episode was Henriksen finding out the truth. Really, having a FBI agent know the truth might come in handy. But again that wouldn't happen if they broke Bela's contract. Either way breaking her deal would be one of the priorities.

The next day was spent on my laptop looking up weapons and anything else that could be used offensively and defensively using _Supernatural Wikia_. I had set up a notebook for different supernatural beings, making sure to fill out the demon notebook with all the good stuff. One of the first things I wrote down was the list of items used to make the hex bags that would hide you from angels and demons. That would need to be shared with Sam and Dean pretty soon. The ingredients for the demon bombs would have been nice to have but alas only two of the items were specifically named. Another thing to be written down was the Demon Cure, along with the Latin used by the priest to cure the demon and the Latin used to purify the blood Sam used for Dean's curing.

Writing down the reversal exorcism was next with a note on how it forced the demon back in the body. That could be useful later on. Another section was used for Devil's Traps. There was no way I'd be able to recreate the Key of Solomon so I kept to simple traps, writing down different details and how Henry used it on a bullet. I'd pass that little snippet on to Sam and Dean when I saw them. I paused. Maybe not, I don't know. That'd have to go on the back burner.

It took another notebook but I wrote up what I knew of the different demon rankings and used the internet to fill in the blanks. I nearly used up the whole notebook writing about the big wigs. Azazel, Lilith, Alastair, Crowley, Abbadon, and Cain. Lilith was an interesting entry. She was the last seal needed to get Luci out of his box. Which started another entry about the four rings of the horsemen.

Cain also took up quite a bit of paper since he was _The_ Cain, the father of murder, wielder of the First Blade and bearer of the Mark of Cain. Yes, quite a bit of paper was used for that one.

Next was the angel notebook. Again the banishing sigil and angel proofing sigil were two of the first things I wrote down. I'd had to watch a number of episodes as there were at least three different variations of the banishing symbol and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. The angel proofing sigils were numerous and it took a little over an hour of episode hopping to get as many as I could.

I added a page for the reaper trap on the basis that reapers were basically angels that happened to work for Death.

Angel blades and angel swords held a place in the notebook, describing Crowley's use of melting them into bullets and making notes about the Grigori from the last episode that aired. I was careful to avoid any telling markers about the blades. The swords were designed a bit different from the blades so I wasn't super concerned about my crude doodle of a Grigori's weapon. Just as long as I was vague about the blades, I hoped no one looked too much at my own angelic shiv.

Monster-of-the-Week notebooks were basically me hunting down every episode having to do with that creature, writing down any folklore, and any of the weapons used in the episodes. I made sure to write down a reference to the Campbell's about the cure for the vampires in that particular notebook.

At the beginning of the third day I took time in the morning to leash Zane and hop onto the local bus to get to the dog park a few miles away from where we lived. Poor guy had been stuck in apartment the last two days with me so he needed this. I did as well though. With so much TV watching recently, I didn't feel like driving or really any kind of thinking. Nothing helped more than seeing the utter joy on dogs and puppies as they played. The antics themselves were enough to have me laughing for quite a bit. Of course that didn't last long.

It was two hours later on the bus ride back that I started to think about Bela again which led to spending the remainder of the third day writing down every person that had died or dies in each episode. The more information on each person the better. It wasn't until I was beginning season four did I remember someone who I really wanted to save. Well, he didn't die but I still needed to do something for him.

Nick, Lucifer's vessel, had been a distraught widower when he'd been introduced. His wife and baby had been murdered, by another human no less, causing him to be vulnerable to Lucifer's sweet words of comfort. Considering Dean hadn't made a deal, there would be no Lucifer but still, the man had basically lost his whole world. I wanted to do something for the man. There had been no specifics in the way Sarah and the child had died, only that someone had broken in one night and killed them. I'm assuming Nick hadn't been home at the time but they didn't mention what or when exactly it happened. If the season matched the year in Winchesterland, then it'd be sometime in 2009, just not sure when during that year.

There were a few things that could be used to help Nick's situation. A dog was one of the first things that went through my head. A big dog though, like Zane-size to make someone think twice. But not something like a Lab or Golden. They were nice and if it was a normal circumstance then I wouldn't mind but the fact that someone had killed a woman and her baby, a baby that was no threat, had me thinking big.

Zane himself was an Anatolian Shepherd, a breed belonging to a group of dogs called Livestock Guardian Dogs. Like the group name, his breed were used to guard livestock and not herd, contrary to what the breed's name implied. However, Zane's breed probably wasn't a good match but the reason that particular group of dogs came to mind was the fact that a majority of them were very gentle with children, which was important in Nick's case. But it'd have to do a lot of research on that.

Another idea was to somehow get them interested in guns. It could be self-defense for Sarah, a concealed carry course, something to get them interested enough to possibly buy a gun. It was a very long shot, the dog idea held more merit, but really that was all I could think off.

One more thing could be getting them a security system for the house. I didn't know much about them but I'd heard that it would only work if everything was locked up, windows included. Just one window cracked open and the system wouldn't work. If I could combine these three together, that'd be fantastic but again, I'd have to really think about it.

I shook my head, clearing out my thoughts and focusing back to my task. I was going to Winchesterland today. It had only been a few days but the time jumps freaked me out. I didn't know how far they would be in the third season and I wanted to help out. Stupid I know but really, how could I not?

The duffle bag I used for small road trips with Donny was stuffed with a few days worth of clothes and a few gifts for the boys. I wasn't sure if Sam would actually enjoy the presents but I knew Dean would. I had my med bag as well, filled with a small suture kit, dental floss for extra stitching, a few packets of Quikclot powder, antiseptic wipes, gauze, super glue, and different types of bandages along with butterfly stitches. Not only that I also had a few notebooks, all spanning the first several episodes of season three. That wasn't all though. In between two of the books was my angel blade. I was actually thinking about making some kind of holster so I could strap it on my forearm like the angels did. I just had to make sure I wore a jacket. It would make it easier to carry around for sure. The pointed end was already threatening to poke a hole through the durable canvas. Maybe I could get something to cover the tip with?

Last was the OWB holster. I figured if I was gonna be hanging around Sam and Dean I needed to look the part of some type of law enforcement considering that was one of the covers they used often. The OWB holster would carry the nine millimeter Donny gifted me a few days back. Just in case, I was also taking my Colorado conceal carry permit with me. It was expired here but since I was heading back to season three, it should be fine. At least for a cursory glance.

Now that I was put together, taking a few minutes in front of the mirror to be sure the nine was neatly covered, I was ready to go. Grabbing hold of the med bag and duffle I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

For the past few days, when I wasn't watching TV I was practicing my two other abilities. The telekinesis was stubborn and complex in that it had to be wanting and second nature to me. I couldn't demand for something to come to me or move away. It had to be natural. I'd had some luck with small items like my comb, a sock, or a spoon but the larger or heavier items took a lot out of me. Even if I did move them, they only shifted an inch or two.

As for the teleportation, that one would take much longer. I had started out small, only wanting to move from one side of the room to the other but in the last three days I was only really able to jump a few inches to a couple feet away from my original spot. Of course the first time I moved even a foot I nearly vomited. Again I figured it was the same as my telekinesis, something that had to come natural and not forced. So trying to make a jump all the way to Winchesterland was going to be interesting.

I let out another deep breath, letting my mind calm and think about where I wanted to be. I had decided my best shot would be to think of the Impala when doing jumps. If I thought of Dean or Sam I could very well show up in the middle of a crowd or, worse, in the middle of a hunt. The Impala was best as it was more private and least likely to raise eyebrows.

Another deep breath and I started envisioning the backseat, the feel of the cushions against my spine, the scent of leather. The sound of Dean's music thumping loudly in my ear and the deep rumble of the powerful engine as it sent slight vibrations up my spin.

"Son of a -!"

The sudden lurching and braking had my eyes snapping open, my arms trying to find purchase to help soften my fall as I was flung off the seat and wedged in the foot wells of the backseat. I nearly giggled. I'd managed to teleport by will.

"Angie?"

Looking up, my face lit up with a wide smile of accomplishment as Dean stared down at me in disbelief. "Hi Dean."

~~~SPN~~~

Sipping at his coffee, Sam waited for Dean at the town dinner, eyes roving back and forth as he read his sixth news article. Already he knew the article he was reading wasn't a job but he'd read the whole thing just in case. There was one other possible article but he'd share them all with Dean to get his input. He'd woken up fairly early and gone for a quick run before taking a shower and walking over to the diner, leaving Dean to sleep for a few more hours. They'd gotten into town around two in the morning and Dean had just completed an eighteen-hour drive fueled by six different coffee refills. He'd let Dean sleep for as much as he could.

"You wanna another coffee?"

The red-haired waitress, Erin according to her nametag, had asked about his order when he'd shown up thirty-five minutes ago but he'd managed to hold her off with his coffee requests. Luckily Dean had sent a text ten minutes earlier saying he was on his way so he shouldn't be long.

He gave her a smile, "Sure and can I get a second one actually?"

She nodded, writing the order down and heading off to the counter. Sam could say she was attractive, definitely Dean's type. Granted he'd seen a change in Dean in the last year when it came to women.

Oh, he still flirted but it was more…innocent and he didn't take any offers. He would still take numbers but once they were on the road Dean would crumple the scrap of paper into a ball and put it in the small ashtray only to be thrown out at the next pit stop. Which had completely thrown Sam the first time he'd seen it happen. He'd stared at Dean in awe and disbelief which had caused his brother to get defensive. Sam hadn't brought it back up but he was sure constantly referring to a woman as his "girlfriend" had caused the decline in amorous encounters, to the point were Dean was starting to actually act a bit like a man with a girlfriend. The fact that they'd actually met Angie added more tinder to Sam's theory. Her being pretty also helped.

The jingle from the diner's door caught Sam's attention from his spot in the corner and he watched his brother come in, who nodded at Erin in greeting. Sam could see the red-haired woman was instantly enamored. He chuckled but the faint smile faded in slight surprise as his eyes grew wide when seeing the person trailing behind the hunter.

She flopped down next to Dean as his brother chose the seat across from him, her smile wide. "Hi Sam."

He was surprised but he recovered fairly quickly, smiling back at her with a quick glance at his brother. "Hi Angie, I didn't know you were coming."

Dean nodded his agreement. "Yeah, neither did I. She just showed up in the backseat of Baby and I mean that literally."

Before Sam could ask Erin was back with his order of two coffees but now he felt bad about not getting anything for Angie.

"Here you go." Erin placed the mugs down turning her eyes solely on Dean. "Can I get you anything with the coffee?"

Sam watched as Angie raised an eye brow at Erin's dismissive behavior. She didn't seem like the type to be bullied and she made her displeasure known.

"You know what, I'll have a large orange juice and an order of your Split Decision combo with scrambled eggs. Thanks." Angie spoke her order loudly, cocking her head slightly and giving a small smile bordering smirk as she thrust her menu at Erin.

Sam bit back the smile that he could feel trying to overtake his mouth but he triumphed, coughing to get Erin's attention. "I'll have your Simple and Fit Vegetable Omelet please?" This time he added a smile, more to soften the blow from Angie's display. Not that he was upset by it.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Angie, who blinked back innocently, before turning to Erin. "I'll have the Garden Omelet with fruit, please? Thank you."

Once Erin had walked off Angie looked at Dean, an eyebrow raised. "The Garden Omelet? With fruit? Really?"

Sam smiled, watching Dean shift under Angie's scrutiny as he got defensive of his breakfast order. "What? I'm not big on rabbit food but I can't destroy my body with only eating junk food. Last thing I need is to have a heart attack in the middle of a hunt."

Angie tilted her head to the side, studying Dean before looking over at Sam. He could practically see the wheels turning before she shrugged. "I see your point. So where are we anyway?" Angie asked, her gaze bouncing around the establishment.

"Mount Vernon, Illinois actually. So Dean says you showed up in the Impala?"

Angie nodded, settling down when Erin dropped off her orange juice and continuing when she left, smirking. "I've been practicing."

Sam's eyes grew wide seeing the small plate of cream shots and a few sugar packets make their way toward Sam's coffee by themselves, without Angie looking away from Sam. Quickly he reached for the items, trying to cover up the distance they had traveled from anyone who had or might glance over.

Angie's eyes looked over at Dean, his coffee cup moving away from his hand while his fork and knife moved at the same time. Dean followed his example, grabbing his cup to bring to his mouth while rearranging his utensils.

"The small things are easier but big or heavy items take a lot of effort. As for the teleportation, that one's gonna take awhile. Although I was really surprised that I managed to get here in one condition. Maybe because I was focused on you and not the other side of my room."

"And you picked Baby because it was less conspicuous." Dean stated, speaking exactly what Sam was thinking. Having Angie suddenly appear in the diner would have made things impossible to explain away, no matter what they said. If someone suddenly noticed her in the backseat of the Impala, they could say she had been lying down the entire time.

Before anyone spoke, Erin was back with their order. Seeing the dishes being distributed, Sam's eyes widen when seeing the plates in front of Angie. She had one plate with two pancakes, another plate with two French toast triangles, and finally a plate with scrambled eggs, shredded hash browns, two bacon strips, and two sausage links. Sam glanced at his brother who also had seen the size of Angie's breakfast, his eyebrows raised.

Angie paused, her forkful of eggs inches away from her mouth. She glanced at the two of them before she spoke, "Don't worry, I got money."

Dean waved her words off. "It's not about the money Angie, no matter what you get we're gonna pay for you. Really, we're just wondering if you can eat all that?"

Sam nodded in agreement, seeing Angie take a pull of her juice. "Oh yeah, this'll all be gone. It's something I've noticed. I use up a lot of energy when I do my thing so really I'm just storing up energy. What I did just now didn't waste a whole lot of my energy reserves but what I'm eating now will just be converted and set aside for when I really need to use my abilities. At least that's what I've picked up since I started showing up around you two."

Angie shrugged her shoulders as she continued devouring her eggs and hash browns. Sam exchanged looks with Dean, both of them shrugging their shoulders and tilting their head. In a way, it made sense to Sam. Angie's abilities were born with her as opposed to Sam, who'd had his forced on him. Her body would have developed a system for the innate abilities to function peacefully and properly. The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes before his brother, taking a break from eating, nodded at the laptop tucked away on the chair next to him.

"You find anything?"

Moving his empty plate aside, Sam pulled the laptop back out, opening the lid and pulling up different articles. "Not much. A suspicious suicide in Center, Colorado. A guy fell on his own power saw in Cicero, Indiana. But there is a possible salt and burn in Yoncalla, Oregon."

During his speech Sam noticed the slight flinch Angie gave when he talked about the guy in Indiana. He also noticed the twitch in Dean's fingers when he said the words. Glancing over at Angie he could see her studying Dean from the corner of her eye as she ate. She was waiting for something.

Dean motioned for the laptop and Sam gave it up for him to look over, observing both his brother and their psychic friend. Dean's eyes roved back and forth, reading the articles while Angie tilted herself, reading over his brother's shoulder.

Sam watched the way Angie's eyes narrowed and he knew that Dean was on the article from Indiana. Considering her reaction Sam was willing to bet that there was a case in Cicero. She must have seen it in a vision. But he wasn't sure what kind of case. He hadn't picked up anything in the article.

"Well, let's get going. Hope you don't mind the car ride Angie. It'll take us over a day to reach Oregon." Dean decided, handing Sam back his laptop.

The tallest Winchester watched Angie's eyes widen at his brother's words before turning thoughtful, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked confused which meant that Dean had probably done something off script if she had already seen this happen.

"No."

Sam paused at her word, Dean also frozen as he looked over the petite woman next to him.

Angie finished off her orange juice, wiped her mouth, and pushed away her clean plate. "We gotta go to Indiana."

"There's a case, isn't there."

Sam's statement had Dean glancing between Angie and him. "There's a case?"

Angie nodded, tapping her temple. "I've seen it."

"How is everything?"

Sam glanced up at Erin, her smile not as sly and a bit subdued, no doubt thanks to Angie's stare from earlier. "Fantastic, can we get the check please?"

The red-haired woman nodded and left, letting the two men turn back to Angie who was popping the last bits of French toast into her mouth. She waved a hand at them. "I'll tell you in the car."

With that they paid for their meal, having to give back Angie's money when she tried to pay, and left the diner. Once Dean steered the Impala northeast, Sam turned to look at Angie in the backseat. "So the guy with the power saw?"

Angie held up a finger. "First things first. How did it go with Tamara and Isaac?"

Dean gave a huff from his spot at the wheel. "That Isaac guy's a dick."

Sam rolled his eyes but looked at Angie. "We put it together when that woman went postal for a pair of shoes. Watched the surveillance video and tracked down the man who spoke to her. He'd been missing for a week at that point, same night the gate was opened."

Dean took over. "With what you told us, we figured out quick that he was one of the seven deadly sins. Envy to be exact, live and in the flesh. Found the bar you mentioned, which turned out kinda like a base for them. We had a plan until those two showed up in the parking lot."

Sam continued when Dean had left off. "We busted in right before they gave Isaac the drain cleaner. We regrouped and took care of it."

"So Isaac and Tamara are okay?"

Sam gave a nod while Dean grunted his answer.

Angie nodded, satisfied before picking up a light green medic bag that had been lying on the floor and pulling out a notebook. "So, the guy with the power saw? A changeling did it."

Dean glanced in the mirror. "A changeling? Like evil monster babies?"

Sam was already opening his laptop. "Not necessarily babies."

From the backseat he could hear Angie flipping pages in her notebook. Sam tried not to be nosy but he couldn't help the quick glance. The notebook, an average black and white composition, was written line after line with strange characters he'd never seen. With all the languages he knew, this was one he was completely lost on. But Angie could read it as she finally found what she was looking for.

"'Humaniod with discolored skin, hollow eyes, and a round mouth with teeth.' They look like humans but their reflection in a mirror shows their real face."

Sam took over, reading off the computer. "They snatch the kids, assume their forms, and rejoin the family where they feed off everyone."

Dean nodded his understanding. "What and how do they feed?"

Angie flipped a page. "Kinda like a sucker fish. They latch on the family's necks and feed off the synovial fluid. Anyone who gets between a changeling and their food source end up dead."

"Like the power saw guy?"

Angie nodded. "The changeling probably saw him as some type of threat."

Dean tapped the steering wheel a few times in thought. "What about the real kids? What happens to them?"

Sam moved his mouse a bit. "According to the lore, they stash them underground somewhere. Not sure why but if that's true, they might still be alive."

Dean nodded, his eyes distant and Sam knew his brother was coming up with different plans. "And the only way to kill them?"

Sam turned back to his laptop. "Fire."

"Yes and no."

In sync with Dean, Sam looked over his shoulder at Angie. "What do you mean?"

She looked up from her notebook. "Light up the mother changeling and the kids die almost instantly."

Dean's eyes darted between Sam, Angie, and the road. "There's a mother changeling?"

Sam's eyes were wide as he started typing on his computer but Angie's voice stopped him. "Why do you think they stash the kids?"

Sam paused, looking over at Dean. "The mother changeling feeds off the kids while the changeling children feed off the adults."

"Yahtzee," chimed Angie from the backseat.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to let us know who the mother changeling is, would you Angie?" Dean was smirking at Angie through his rear view mirror and Sam smiled at Angie's answering raised eyebrow.

"Willing but not able."

That piqued Sam's interest. He turned in his seat so he was facing Angie. "Does this have anything to do with Fate?"

Angie's mouth turned into a thoughtful frown. "Kinda. I don't wanna push my luck. I will say that the guy killed by his power saw was the only "accident" to make the papers. And that you should pay attention when you visit the homes of the accidents."

Sam nodded, turning to Dean who was giving him a pointed glance over his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, barest hint of a frown pulling at his lips. Now that the topic of Fate had come up Dean wanted him tell Angie about Ash. He didn't want to but at some point she would find out so the question was when to tell her.

"You two done arguing?"

Sam blinked, turning to Angie who was watching them intently with another raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You two are talking to each other, well arguing actually. Dean wanted you to say something to me while you didn't want to but then you looked thoughtful like you should but not sure how."

Sam hide his surprise well, glancing at Dean who was also surprised, shifting his eyes between the road and him. Now Sam had no choice. Looking for reassurance the younger Winchester got it in the form of a nod from Dean. He took in a deep breath. He did not want to have this conversation. "Listen Angie…"

"Ash is dead, isn't he?"

The silence in the Impala lasted for a few seconds before Sam gave a morose nod. "Yeah."

Sam glanced at Dean, his brother sharing a concerned look before watching Angie in the rear view mirror. Sam followed his example, eyes on their friend in the backseat. She was looking out the window, her hands tense and folded on her lap.

"When you brought up Fate, Dean's shoulders tensed a little and his hands gripped the steering wheel too much."

Sam was slightly surprised to hear that Angie found one of the very few tails that Dean had. He put that aside, instead focusing on Angie.

"I'm sure you've figured out why Ash is dead. Right?" Angie turned away from the window, her eyes darting from Sam to Dean.

His brother looked at him before turning his eyes to the road. "Ash was suppose to have died in that fire at the Roadhouse. Fate was simply fixing that."

Angie nodded at his words. "I thought about that when I went home. Can you tell me how he died?"

Sam shifted in his seat, not sure how to tell her. Angie had been happy to see Ash, happy she prevented his death. But it was all for not. Before he could say anything, it was taken away from him.

"The night the gate opened," started Dean. "After you left, we headed back to the church to grab Ash and get out of there but… when we got close enough, we could smell it. Feel it. The burning wood and heat."

"That bitch."

The words were said with such a growl that it surprised Sam. Angie didn't seem the type to get upset but the way she spoke told Sam that was not the case. Angie was looking out the window again, her hands clenched tightly together and Sam could see the faint shine in the corner of her eye, signaling a tear. He looked away, giving her privacy.

It was quiet in the Impala for a few minutes, the only sounds being the engine and Dean's music playing softly with the occasional sniffling from the backseat. It took another couple minutes before words were spoken.

"How long till we get to Cicero?"

Sam glanced at Angie who was quietly putting her notebook away, cheeks wiped clean of tear tracks. "Should be a couple more hours."

Angie nodded, putting her bag on the floor while moving to the center and peeling off her jacket. "I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me when we get there?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Sam's eyes widened when catching sight of the filled holster on Angie's right hip. From the looks of it, it was a simple nine millimeter, slate silver and flat black. Smith and Wesson. Seeing Angie bunch up her jacket into a pillow and place it on the far edge of the backseat had Sam easing his own off but Dean already had his arm over the front seat, his leather jacket an offering. He hadn't even heard his brother take it off.

Dean didn't say anything, just let his arm hang off the seat. It was a only a couple seconds before the jacket was grabbed. A faint "Thanks" from the backseat floated to the front of the car.

Sam went back to looking out the windows, the faint sounds of Angie getting comfortable rustled behind him. It was a few seconds later that Sam glanced over his shoulder to see Angie bundled up, eyes closed with dark brown spirals of hair covering her face and blending into the dark color of Dean's jacket.

Looking over at his brother in the driver's seat, Dean's face was calm as he drove, one of his fingers tapping out a matching rhythm with whatever song was softly playing. Sam knew his stare would get Dean's attention and it was only milliseconds after he thought this that his older brother glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking him what he was looking at. Sam's answer was a slight curling of his lips and a minuscule shake of his head. Sam turned back to the window, watching the scenery fly by.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean did another quick glance in his mirror, spying Angie twitching in her sleep, hair getting gradually wilder as she shifted. Overall her rest was peaceful so he returned his eyes to the road, pausing only to check on his brother in the passenger. Sam was quiet but in a comfortable sense, laptop open and eyes flickering across the screen. Ah, the little nerd. Pleased that his passengers were well Dean looked back out the windshield, thumb tapping out another rhythm as a new song started.

Dean had certainly not been expecting to see Angie suddenly show up in the backseat of Baby this morning. He could admit that he'd swerved and braked in surprise, only to become concerned when Angie let out a small yelp, no doubt from his driving as she thumped against the front seat when falling off her perch.

He'd been rendered speechless for a moment when he peered over the front seat, catching sight of the wide smile and bright eyes as she said hello. He'd then proceed to ask what she was doing here. She'd rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his question and answered in an obvious tone.

"To help, of course." She'd popped open the back door and made her way to the front passenger, smiling the whole time. He'd seen the slight budge on her hip indicated she was wearing a gun. He'd had a sharp retort on his lips that died. Instead he'd exited the car, grabbed her large duffle from the back, and stashed it in the trunk with Sammy and his bags. After that he'd gotten back in and drove to the diner, Angie smiling next to him.

During the drive to Cicero, Dean had felt two side of him at war.

Dean Winchester, son of Mary and John, didn't want Angie to come with. It was dangerous, she didn't have the training, he wouldn't be able to protect her. And what the hell was she doing with a gun strapped to her hip anyway? That thought pulled him up short. There were women hunters out there, some better then most men he'd met. Just look at Ellen and Jo. But he had no worries about them. At least not as much Angie. They had the training, she didn't.

Well, not quite. This was the hunter part of Dean speaking. Angie may not have **hunter** training but someone had trained her. This feral part of Dean recognized the look in her eyes when she'd faced off against Azazel. The way she'd squared her feet when pulling out his gun. Her grip steady as she squeezed the trigger multiple times.

He'd studied the damage on Gordon's face, the way he'd held his torso. Bruised or cracked ribs for sure. She'd given as much as she got. Until he'd pressed a blade against her skin. A flash of anger churned within him at the thought. Nonetheless, the hunter within Dean wanted Angie to come. She was an asset, an ally. She'd seen future events that would give Sammy and him an edge to their hunting.

Of course it was this skill that had him nervous.

When Sam had rattled off possible cases Dean knew his brother would notice his reaction to hearing about Cicero. He just didn't think Angie would notice. Or know why he'd flinched. At least he hoped she wouldn't know. He hadn't really thought about Lisa in several years, only looking back fondly. In a job like his, having a moment of contentment was rare. There was nothing wrong with that but it didn't help settle him.

He knew why his nerves were fraying the closer they got to their destination. He was bringing Angie, a woman they'd referred to as his girlfriend for the better part of a year, to the town where he had spent a weekend in another woman's apartment. It made him uneasy. He just hoped he could avoid her during the case.

He was also worried about what Angie saw the first time around. The cases that she'd been involved with had changed due to her influence but this case especially he was worried about. Thinking back, if Angie wasn't a part of their lives and if Sam had told him about those cases at the diner, Dean could see himself making some kind of excuse to drive through Cicero. She said she'd seen this play out before so he was worried about what she'd seen happen originally. What she'd seen **him** do.

He shook himself from those thoughts, catching sight of the welcome sign for the Indianan town in the distance. He didn't need to alert Sam as he'd seen the sign as well, putting away his laptop and starting to turn toward the backseat.

"Let's find a motel first."

Sam paused at Dean's words but nodded in agreement, facing forward again. Green eyes glanced into the mirror and Dean could see the slight twitch in Angie's eyebrow and he wondered how her visions worked.

Sam's had started in his sleep then transferred to waking hours, pinched eyes and growls of pain signaling their arrival. He wondered how Angie's worked. Maybe she was seeing them now. Did she only see the first version or was she getting revised ones as well now that she was involved?

Pulling into the Cicero Pines Motel's parking lot Dean gave it a cursory glance, checking the amount of cars and if there were any security cameras. Both elements were minimal but Dean felt it best to park away from the lone camera that sat at an angle on the manager's office. Last thing he wanted was Baby caught on film with Sam and Angie in view.

"I'll be back."

Sam nodded at his words, turning to wake Angie while Dean made quick work of the walk to the office. He was in and out in five minutes, room keys jingling in his jean pocket as he made his way back to the car.

"Nice nap?" Dean greeted the upright brunette as she gazed about the parking lot, hmming at his words. "We'll get settled and then start up the case."

Again it only took a few minutes before they were in the motel room, Sam completing the salt lines while Dean was taking out various weapons from one of the duffle bags.

Angie was poking around in her own bag, looking for something and Dean figured now would be a good time to ask. "What's with the gun Angie?"

She paused in her search, looking up at the brothers. "Well, I can't rely on you two all the time. At some point, something will happen where you won't be able to help or defend me. At least this way I'll have a back up plan."

Sam placed the salt canister on the bed. "You know regular rounds won't work, right?"

Angie went back to rummaging through her bag. "I know. Figured you two would be able to spare a few rounds. Besides, I've been shooting since I was thirteen, got a conceal carry permit and everything. I know how to handle a gun." She looked up at the two with a smile. "On that note, I brought presents."

Dean's eyebrows rose and he shared a look with Sam who just shrugged. Angie dug into her bag again before yanking it back out with a flourish, this time clutching something black.

She threw an item at Sam and Dean each, both brothers snapping it from the air. Dean's quick glance told him what it was. "A holster?"

Angie lifted a finger in clarification. "Not just any holster. They're called IWB holsters. They're used on the inside of your waist band. I wanted to get the standard hip holsters because really, how many FBI agents do you know tuck their gun in their pants but I figured you're use to doing it this way."

Dean turned the holster around in his hands, studying the brace that was attached to one side of the holster. It would be pressed up against his body to act as a barrier between himself and the gun, which would help with comfort and dispersing the weight of his gun across the entire holster. There were two clips that would latch onto his belt, keeping it in the place of his choosing. In a corner near one of the belt clips were the words 'ALIENGEAR HOLSTERS.'

Pulling out his colt from its hiding spot, he slid the firearm into the holster. He grinned at Angie. "Perfect fit."

"Thanks Angie." Sammy was smiling, tucking the concealed holster in the small of his back.

With a child-like grin Dean followed suit, maneuvering the brace against his skin and latching the clips onto his belt. The eldest hunter twisted and bent, getting a feel for the new hardware. It felt good. Once he had it placed where he wanted it, he added the gun. Oh yeah, he could fell the weight but it felt evened out now. At least this way if he was tossed around and landed on it, it would hurt as much. "Feels good, thanks Ang."

Angie gave a shy smile, her eyes bright, and Dean caught the barest hint of red on her cheeks. She seemed to notice her embarrassed state because she shook her head lightly and pulled out a notebook from her smaller bag. "Glad you liked your presents but let's deep-fry us a Momma monster, yeah?"

Dean nodded, settling on the other bed while Sam took a chair at the table near the kitchenette. "So you said there were other accidents that never made it to the newspaper?"

Angie was nodding, flipping through pages. "Yeah, people falling off ladders and drowning in Jacuzzis. Not sure which families exactly but I do know there's at least four." She paused on a page more than half way through the notebook. "There's one woman, Dana Keel, she knows that something's wrong with her daughter. She might need a talking to. She might even let us roast the changeling posing as her kid."

Dean nodded. They needed to track down these families and also find out where they were stashing the human kids. If anything they needed to get the kids out first and then go talk to the families, prove that the children they were living with weren't actually theirs.

Of course it would just be easier to kill the mother changeling. But that poses the problem of having the parents freak out thinking their children were taken if they suddenly disappeared. It'd be even worse if three strangers showed up at the house with their supposedly missing kid. Dean immediately dismissed that plan. Except for the frying the mother part.

They could round up the lost children, then gather the families with the changeling children in one location. Once they were together they could kill the mother changeling which, according to Angie, would prompt the others to combust. Granted they'd have to explain what happened but once that was done they could bring in their real children.

Actually they could somehow separate the adults from the changeling children, then somehow prove to the parents what was going on. Maybe have a large mirror covered with a blanket or something in the room that they could drop and show the true forms of the changeling kids. That would help them look less crazy then if they had tried to verbally explain everything. That plan didn't sound so bad. He'd keep that one in mind. But first.

"Alright, so Sam I say you go talk to Dana. If she already suspects something isn't right than it's more likely she'll tell us what other families had 'accidents.' I'll hit up a few stores for supplies to make ourselves some flamethrowers."

"What would you like me to do?"

Dean paused, looking over at Angie's slightly hopeful expression. Again the two sides to Dean were fighting. One side wanted to tell Angie to stay in the motel room, anywhere but to the home of a possible changeling or somehow coming across the mother changeling. Even worse, a small part of him didn't want her to leave the motel in the event she would end up coming face to face with Lisa.

The hunter part of him recognized that having Angie go with Sam would be beneficial. Sam could take of himself but having backup never hurt. Chances are Dean wouldn't be the one to encounter any changelings at the hardware store. It wouldn't hurt to have some kind of ace.

Dean glanced over at Sam who gave him a slight head tilt and shoulder shrug, meaning 'Sure, I got no problem with it.' He nodded back. "Well, having another female there could help Dana loosen up. You go with Sam while I'll whip us up some flamethrowers."

There was the slightest excited glint to Angie's eyes before she controlled it, nodding at him. Sam nudged him, quirking both an eyebrow and small smile before heading to his duffel bag. Dean smiled at Angie, remembering a quick conversation with his brother in the car earlier while Angie slept. "But first, there's something we gotta do."

Dean looked over at Sam, causing Angie to also look. Sam had a smile on his face as he waved a camera.

Angie's smile curled into a smirk.

~~~SPN~~~

Passing the sign announcing that the suburban development Sam was currently driving through was called Morning Hill, he kept his eyes open as he observed his environment.

Sam had been amused by Angie when taking her picture in the motel room. Considering she was committing a crime, she'd been far more excited by the prospect of having her own fake badge than anyone should be. Dean had made a joke about having her ID say something like Diana Prince or something with the last name Xavier.

However Angie had nipped that one fairly quickly, stating that it should have her first name so that them calling her Angie could be explained away but also a fairly common surname. She'd then proceeded to tell Dean and himself to stop the music or comic shout outs. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed federal agents named Stark and Banner, Aguilera and Spears, or Perry and Tyler. Once they noticed Dean's pattern, they could easily be tracked down.

It had made sense to Sam, though Dean had been a little put out, so he had made all three of them new FBI badges. Once again Angie had vaguely mentioned keeping track of the ID numbers and seals used since they sometimes change. Sam would have to look into that. For now Sam's new ID claimed him to be Special Agent Sam Davis while his brother was now Dean Wilson, who complained about the lack of creativity. The lone female of their group had strong Hispanic features from her mother's side so her badge had declared her Agent Angela Martinez.

As soon as they were done at Kinkos Sam had dropped the older hunter off at the hardware store before taking off with Angie to track down Dana Keel. She'd given him the suburban community where the young mother would be attending a birthday party with her changeling daughter. Angie suggested trying to talk to her after she left the party, that way she wouldn't be even more upset and cause someone to become suspicious.

So here he was noting the partially made houses and the completed homes with For Sale sign posted. Flashes of color caught his attention and Sam eased the Impala against the curb a house away, eyes trained on the balloons tied to the lamppost adorning the front lawn.

Sam glanced around before turning to Angie. "This the place?"

Angie leaned forward. "Yeah. Not sure when she shows up but she will." Her eyes narrowed slightly, the corners of her lips turning down as she glared at the home.

Sam noticed the change, shoulders tensing as he studied the cars and other houses for whatever had set off Angie's senses. "What's wrong?"

Angie frowned. "Not sure, something doesn't feel right. Whatever it is, it's fading away though."

Sam pursed his lips in thought. Maybe the changelings were near by, setting off her natural instincts or her psychic ability. Looking over at the house they were staking out Sam could hear the shrieks of children mid play, the roof of the castle bounce house that peeked over the fence thrashing around with movement, and the under tone of adults murmuring. It seemed like the whole neighborhood was attending, coming together to celebrate.

"It's kinda weird."

He took his eyes away from a father and young daughter knocking on the door to glance over at Angie. "What's weird?"

The brunette waved her hand at the house where a dark-haired woman was opening the door for the new guests. "Well, it looks like the whole community is here. I just think it's creepy."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "How? I think it's pretty normal. And nice."

Angie frowned. "Growing up we never really interacted with any of our neighbors. Mom and Dad had seen some things growing up and then there was Dad's military years so their distrust of people they didn't know really well was pretty strong. Because of that the only people we ever invited over for birthdays was the immediate family. And that was when I was little. Once me and my brothers hit our teens it was more private, just us and our parents giving presents and eating cake. These days we just go out to dinner and share a small cake with presents given every once in a while. Having this many strangers around freaks me out, especially for a child's birthday party. It's got all the makings of a _Criminal Minds_ episode."

Sam furrowed his brows. "_Criminal Minds_?"

Angie glanced at Sam. "It's kinda like a cop show."

Sam smirked. "Dean hates those shows."

Angie nodded. "It's a bit different than the usual ones. It's centered on the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. They deal with violent crimes or the really coocoo people. They use psychology to figure out who the killer or killers are based on the nature of the crime scene or victims. They'll even figure out where the unsub lives based on certain locations like dump sights or where the crime scenes happened, making a geographical profile. I actually think you and Dean would do good at a job like that."

Sam chuckled. He wasn't sure about himself but he could see Dean as a cop or detective. The only problem would be the restrictions involved with a career like that. Sam was sure Dean would get frustrated with all the rules and procedures. In hunting, as soon as Dean figured out their monster he went after it. There wasn't any paperwork to fill out or warrants to wait on. Even worse was that in the time it took to file proper paperwork and get a warrant for an arrest someone else could be killed at the hands of the suspect. That was something Dean wouldn't be able to stand for.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Angie's hand clamped onto his forearm. Her eyes were narrowed and she was looked up and down the street.

"Angie?" Sam's hand twitched with the need to creep toward his gun.

"That weird feeling is back. It's less intense but getting closer." Angie's head than snapped around, looking behind them. "Get down."

Years of hunting had Sam following the command. Angie had fallen into the foot well, body tucked into the enclosed space while Sam was able to lay across a majority of the newly vacated bench seat. Mere seconds later, from his lowered position, Sam could see the roof of a red sedan pass by the Impala's window.

Slowly he eased upward allowing enough room for Angie to unfurl, stretching so that only her head crested the dashboard. Both of them watched as a young red-haired woman wearing a purple shirt paired with a maroon jacket and black pants exited from the driver's seat, a colorfully wrapped present tucked in her arms. She gave a quick cursory glance around the neighborhood before opening the back door to let out a young eight or nine year old girl wearing a pick cardigan. The girl had a blank expression on her face, definitely not the look of excitement a kid would have when going to a friend's birthday party.

Sam glanced at the brunette next to him. "How long before she leaves the party?

"Only a few minutes actually. She gets into a bit of an argument with her friend."

Dana was crouched down and speaking a few words to her pseudo daughter before standing and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, guiding her toward the house. For the briefest second Sam saw wet hair and the flash of gray skin in the car window's reflection before the duo walked out of sight.

"Okay, we should be fine."

Sam popped open the door and met Angie as she rounded the hood. As one they started walking down the street, getting closer to the house. On the way to Kinkos they had discussed how to approach Dana and they'd agreed that Angie would be the one to talk to the mother. Angie had pointed out that she was less intimidating than Sam and being a woman would help Dana with her already fragile nerves. So at Angie's request Sam had made a couple of business cards to offer Dana that had the number of a burner cell that Angie would be using.

Reaching the front lawn the hunting duo watched as Dana appeared, tugging the changeling with her as she left the house. This close Sam could see how tired and paranoid the young woman was. Falling back a step he let Angie call out.

"Excuse me, are you Dana Keel or know her?"

Dana paused, head snapping up to them and Sam offered a reassuring smile to help ease her. He gave a quick glance at the changeling and he was surprised by what he saw. The creature-in-disguise was frozen, its eyes wide as it stared at Angie, ignoring him completely as they got closer.

"I'm Dana Keel."

"Ms. Keel, I'm Dr. Martinez and this is my associate…"

Sam came back to himself, again offering a soft smile and nod to Dana, reaching his hand out after Angie had retracted her own greeting palm. "Dr. Davis, ma'am."

Angie nodded, waiting until Dana let go of Sam before continuing their cover story. "We're trauma counselors from Child Services. The hospital called us in to offer you our help for yourself and your daughter."

At this Angie looked down at the changeling. Again Sam watched with curiosity as it flinched and shuffled back from Angie's stare, trying to hide behind Dana.

Dana nodded, patting the child on the head with some hesitancy. She knew. Sam wasn't sure how but Dana knew there was definitely something wrong.

"That's very nice of you. Um, I'll think about setting up an appointment."

Angie nodded. "Of course, let me give you my card." Angie reached into the pocket of the black blazer she'd picked up at the small department store down the street from Kinkos. "Call or text anytime Ms. Keel."

Sam watched as, when Dana tried to take the card, Angie tightened her hold causing the red-haired woman to pause as she looked up at Angie.

The brunette just smiled and kept eye contact, keeping her grip on the card as she said, "We're here to help you take care of your…daughter. We'll make sure you get **your** little girl back, Ms. Keel."

Dana inhaled sharply as Angie's carefully chosen words, her eyes wide as she looked up at Sam. Again he gave her a nod. Angie let go of the card, her sights turning to the changeling at Dana's side. Sam was fairly certain he saw a touch of fear pass in the changeling's eyes.

Dana looked down at the changeling tucked into her side and Sam could see her urge to pull away but the creature was clutching a fistful of her jacket. "Can you really get my daughter back?"

Sam looked over at Angie who raised her eyebrows. He'd have to make the decision. Considering the changeling had to know what was going on by now Sam wasn't comfortable leaving Dana alone with it. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk? There's lot to discuss."

Dana nodded, her movements slightly shaky. She pushed the changeling toward the car parked at the curb. Dana had reached over to open the backseat door when she hissed in surprise and flinched away from the creature, clutching onto Sam's arm for safety.

Sickly gray skin with limp wet hair, slits for nostrils, empty eyes, and a lamprey-like mouth with rows of sharp teeth stared back at Sam for a second before the changeling turned away from the window to warily glance at the three adults. Again Sam noticed the way it kept Angie in its line of sight. Next to him Dana was breathing quickly, close to hyperventilating. He needed to get her to calm down. Quickly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ms. Keel, why don't I tell you about the process to bringing your daughter back?" Sam caught Angie's eye and he tilted his head to the changeling. She gave a curt nod of understanding while he pulled Dana away a few feet. He could see how the changeling went to follow but Angie laid a hand on its shoulder, keeping it rooted to the sidewalk. This time the young monster was obvious in its display of fear as it looked up at Angie. Sam could nearly see it tremble.

"Wh-what is that _thing_?! Tha-that's not my daughter! That-" Dana was gripping Sam's jacket, her eyes wild and quickly filling with tears as she whispered to Sam.

Giving her a slight shake of the shoulders Sam made sure the young mother was looking at him when he spoke, "We know that's not your daughter. We know. We're here to help. We will find your daughter, your _real_ daughter. We'll explain everything but for now you need to remain calm. That creature can be very dangerous and if figures out what's going on it could lash out. So for now try to be as calm as possible, okay?"

Dana had stilled when Sam had started talking but now she was nodding her head in jerky movements, a single tear tracing over her cheek. Taking deep breaths she wiped the salty droplet away, "What do you need me to do?"

Sam looked up to check on Angie who still had a hand on the changeling's shoulder but she was looking at the house, that same expression on her face. She was sensing something again. They needed to go somewhere private lest the other changelings or even the mother saw them. "Is there anyone at your house?"

Dana shook her head. "No, its just me and my…daughter."

Sam nodded. "We'll go there to talk more. Can you give me your address?" Taking out his phone Sam sent Dean a text about where they were going and what was likely to happen at Dana's house.

Walking back to the car Sam gave the red-haired woman a nod of encouragement. Angie raised her eyebrow at him and he gave a conspiring smile. "Dana just invited us over for a light lunch at her house."

Angie's face lit up at the mention of food. Sam wasn't sure if she really was looking forward to the prospect of lunch or if she was acting "That's so nice of you. Dr. Davis, can you grab my bag from the car? I think I'll ride with the rest of girls. If that's alright with you, Ms. Keel?"

"Yes." Dana's response was quick and she gave a nervous smile to Angie. "I have no problem with it."

Angie nodded at Sam and he was quick to grab the pale green medic bag that she had been carrying around with her from the Impala. Reaching his partner Angie smiled as she grabbed the bag.

"Let's get you settled Katie." Angie opened the back door and with some coaxing, maneuvered the changeling into the backseat. Again Sam noticed the way it flinched away from the brunette when she buckled it in. Angie shut the door and smiled at Dana. "If it's alright with you, I'll take the back seat."

Dana seemed to relax a bit at that. No doubt she had been worried about having the changeling sitting right behind her. Having Angie in the back would help make sure it didn't do anything to Dana, especially since Sam was pretty positive it was terrified of Angie.

Dana turned her scared eyes to Sam. Quickly he gripped her shoulders in comfort. "It'll be fine. Angie will make sure you're safe."

Dana nodded, taking another deep breath as she slipped into the driver's seat. Bending down Sam checked on the changeling and again he studied the way it was pressed up against the door, gripping the seat belt, its gaze locked on the psychic sitting only a couple feet away. Catching Angie's eyes Sam nodded to her. The brunette smiled back at him, her hand stuffed into her bag. He wondered if she was clutching the mysterious silver weapon.

Jogging back to the Impala, he turned over the engine and pulled away from the curb into the street, following behind the red sedan.

~~~SPN~~~

My grip on the angel blade never let up as Dana drove us the few blocks to her house. I wasn't stupid. The changeling next to me was freaked out. Absolutely terrified of me. That was fine. Hopefully it wouldn't do anything reckless. Hell, I wasn't even sure the blade would work on it. Doesn't mean I would let it get away with anything.

Looking over my shoulder out the back window I nodded at Sam who lifted a couple fingers from the steering wheel in a wave-like gesture as he drove behind us. By now Dean had to have finished shopping and I was wondering on how he'd be joining us. Either taxi or Sam would go get him. Chances are Sam would want to stay with the group and Dean would catch a ride. Glancing at the young changeling with its wide human eyes and death-grip on the seat belt, I was fairly certain I could cow and guard it for the ten minutes it would take Sam to go get Dean.

"We're here."

Dana was looking at me over the front seat, her eyes refusing to wonder to the creature next to me.

I smiled. "Thank you." Reaching the cushions I released both myself and the changeling from the seat belts, making sure to grab the elbow of its human form and tug it out my side of the car.

Sam was just pulling up to the curb when I turned to Dana. "Why don't you go ahead inside. I'll be joining you in just a second." The woman gave a jerky nod, her arms wrapped around herself as she escaped the changeling's presence.

The scrap of shoe on sidewalk alerted me to Sam walking up the driveway, his eyes watching Dana scurry into the house. "How'd the drive go?"

I shrugged. "Not too bad. Dean done yet?"

"Yeah, he's gonna finish at the store then head over to the hotel and grab our stuff."

I nodded. "With the right words we can probably crash here. You gonna go get him?"

"No, he said he'd take a cab."

I waved away his words. "Just go get him. We should be fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Angie, I can't leave you alone. Dean would kill me. I'll stay."

I pushed him away with my free arm. "Just go. It'll be less suspicious without having to carry around a bag full of weapons. Just leave Dean to me. Plus, Katie's in good hands, right Katie?" I looped an arm around the changeling as it flinched at my touch, its shoulders bunching up in an effort to look smaller and defenseless. I smiled at Sam.

Of course he didn't look entirely convinced but finally he nodded, concern furrowing his eyebrow. "You sure?"

I waved another hand at him. "Sam, go."

He shuffled his feet for a second, conflicted about leaving me no doubt. "It'll only take about ten minutes, fifteen at the most."

I glared playfully, one eyebrow raised. Finally he admitted defeat, walking back to the Impala while rambling about calling him or Dean if I needed them for anything. I waved at him when he drove off, pulling Fish Face with me toward the house.

"Dana!" I called out, closing the door behind me. "My associate actually went to get another associate of ours to help…"

I froze in the entrance to the living room, my grip a little tighter on the equally frozen changeling. Except I was frozen in surprise, not time. She rose from her spot on the couch next to the suspended Dana, her sharp pale blue eyes on my form as she stepped closer and pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Hello Angela."

* * *

**You guys know who this person is? Guesses? Now I don't usually like to split up a chapter but if I didn't I felt this episode redo would have taken forever otherwise. So let me know what you guys think!**


	11. The Kidz are Aiight - Part 2

**Here's the second part to The Kidz are Aiight. I know it took forever. I would like to thank SpnKsl5, catetay, Kalaia, .angel, Marloweee1856, CallmeEevee, PeriAce, TheDevilsDaughter, alexc123, Plexi Pink, Fandomwriter45, and Neese96 for the favorites, follows, and alerts. Means a bunch! Well, a lot has changed since I last updated. I moved to a different house but really I was living with a relative for nearly three months before we found a house. Crazy. But alas, on with the show!**

* * *

Crap. This is bad, like really bad. My eyes bounced from Dana to the changeling next to me and both were completely still, only myself having free movement.

"They're okay, just out of the way for our conversation." The fair-haired woman cradled her (what did TV Bobby call it?) Day Runner of Death close, her light brown three-piece suit pressed neatly and hair clipped back properly.

"Who are you?" Best to play dumb. Didn't want her to know that I knew too much.

"My name is Atropos. Some also know me as Fate but I'm not here about me, this is about you."

I shifted my body sideways, that way my med bag was out of her line of sight. The flap was already lifted up and out of the way from when I had my hand gripping the angel blade during the car ride. I knew the angelic weapon probably wouldn't kill Atropos but hopefully it'd at least damage her. If things went really bad, I could try calling for backup.

"What about me?" I asked, moving in a circle as Atropos stepped near, trying to keep some distance between us. I tugged at the frozen changeling, dragging the living statue with me around the front room. It was too risky to let it go, even in its frozen state.

"You know, you caused quite the uproar with my sisters and me. First was your conception and then mere months later, someone had the gall to come and take your thread. They came into **our** domain and stole from us. Sure we were outraged for years, we still are, but we had our jobs to do. And now suddenly your thread shows up again. But the thing is it's been back for years. We had no idea because someone powerful went through all the trouble of hiding it, changing it. Your age, birth date, birth place, genetics. All of it a sham. Even the thread material was different. We were tricked."

My heart started racing as she spoke but I pushed away the slight panic as she pointed a finger at me.

"It was only recently that some of that glamour fell away to expose you. Not only that, you've been meddling with the Winchesters. Meddling with certain plans."

I could feel the electricity in the air rubbing up against my senses, building along with her anger. As nervous as I was, I still had a part to play. "What are you talking about? What plans? What are you gonna do to Sam and Dean?"

"It has nothing to do with you. If you had stayed wherever you'd been taken to, everything would be fine. Getting rid of you would be one way of fixing things."

She muttered the last part, her eyes narrowed on me and my hand slipped into my bag, gripping the angel blade's hilt.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Both our eyes went to the dark haired man lounging on the couch next to Dana, feet up on the coffee table and munching on a bag of cotton candy. Just the man I wanted to have words with. Atropos recognized him as well, just for a different reason than me.

"Loki." The fair-haired being glared at him, nearly baring her teeth at him.

Gabriel tilted his head at her, a small smirk curling his lips. "Atropos, always a pleasure. I was wondering who I felt visiting Indiana. So…" He stood up, bag of cotton candy still in hand but this time he conjured up a can of Orange Slice to sip from, eyes lighting up with mirth. "…What are we up to?"

Atropos fixed her glasses again. "None of your business, Loki. There is no reason for you to be here."

Gabriel's face morphed into a sad yet playful expression. "Aww, I'm hurt you would say something like that to me." His frown turned right side up. "But then again, it makes me incredibly curious. So what were we talking about, hmm?" He wrapped an arm around Atropos' shoulders, wriggle his eyebrows at the blonde woman then turning his eyes on me.

Before he said anything more Atropos growled at him, throwing his arm off and wiping her shoulder of dirt only she saw. "I have no time to deal with you Loki." She straightened her outfit then turned to me. "Consider this a warning. Watch yourself."

She made no sound as she disappeared and I turned my gaze to Gabriel. "She really gone?"

The archangel-in-disguise nodded, taking another pull of his soda. "Yeah, she's gone."

I twirled a finger around the still frozen room. "So this is you now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured you'd want to talk. But here, hold this real quick."

He gave me the can of Orange Slice but I dropped it immediately, crying out when feeling the searing pain in my hand that shot up my arm and spread across my body. The aluminum container disappeared mid fall and I gritted my teeth, the sharp pain already gone.

"What the Hell Ga-Loki?" I spat at him, remembering at the last second to say his fake name. Never knew who was listening. My breath was coming out in little hisses while I processed the pain. I had an inkling of what he had done but I wasn't sure it was possible without direct touch.

He reached out and gave me a quick tap to my arm that washed away the residual sting. "Sorry, just a precaution. Didn't think I'd have to resort to the heavy duty warding."

My mind went to the sigils that had been carved into TV Dean's ribs. If the pain was any indication, I now had my own set. "Enochian?"

Gabriel flopped back down on the couch next to Dana, pulling a chunk of cotton candy out of the bag to eat. "Yes and no. It's written in Enochian but not the same exact warding you're thinking of. My own custom warding."

That made sense. I hadn't just felt it in my chest but everywhere. I wondered what my x-rays would look like. That'd be hard to explain. But I had other things on my mind.

I could ask him up front about what Atropos was talking about but I knew if I pushed him he'd clam up. I'd have to question him about that later. But there was something specific I wanted to ask him.

"Hey Loki?"

"…Yesss?" He drew out the word, eyeing me warily.

"I have a favor-hey! It's nothing too big." I grumbled at Gabriel who had started to shake his head no once I said I had a favor to ask. "I just need you to keep an eye on some people."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who?"

At least he was willing to ask. "I don't know the last name but it's this guy named Nick and his wife Sarah. They live in Pike Creek, Delaware and they also have a baby at some point in the next year or two."

"And why do you want me to keep an eye on them?"

I tilted my head in consideration. I could tell him about the burglar but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about Nick being a meat suit for a certain someone. Probably be best to keep that to myself. "In the future someone breaks into their house and kills both Sarah and the baby."

Gabriel froze, amber eyes narrowing at my words. He banished away the bag of cotton candy, leaning forward with his hands clasped together.

"When does this happen?"

I did a quick mental calculation. "Sometime around 2009 or 2010. Maybe the later half of 2008."

He was quiet, gaze staring out into the distance and completely still. It was strange to see considering he was always full of energy whenever I saw him. This went on for a few seconds when he suddenly looked up at me. He didn't say anything, just stared, almost like he was studying me.

"I'll do it."

My eyes widened at how serious his voice was. I actually thought it'd be harder to convince him but he folded fairly quickly. "You serious?"

He nodded, lips curling into a type of smile one would call cold and vicious. "Of course, I'm a Trickster, remember?"

It was probably inappropriate but I was very happy with his ominous answer. Nick was certainly one of the people in the _Supernatural_ world that did not deserve what happened to him, at least I thought so. Now all I needed to do was somehow save Bela. Asking Gabe had crossed my mind but I didn't want to push my luck. I'd have to bring it up with Sam and Dean. Besides, that way she'd owe them a debt.

As well as this conversation had gone, there was still something else that was bothering me. "Loki, have you been hiding something from me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Angie?"

"Atropos. She said some things that don't make any sense. Did…did you mess with my thread?"

He tilted his head at me. "Your thread?"

He was faking his confusion. There's no way he wouldn't know about the jobs that God gave the Fate sisters. "Don't play dumb Loki, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Someone went to their place and messed with my thread. Changed my thread."

He rolled his eyes at me. "And you think that was me?"

I waved a hand at him. "We both know you've got the juice for it. Not to mention that this changeling is terrified of me." At this point I pushed the fake girl toward Gabe to emphasize my point. "Why are you going through all this trouble Loki? What exactly am I?"

He was grim-faced, no longer trying to lie. He was quiet, eyes narrowed as he studied my face. Finally he looked away, resigned. He gave a deep sigh, long and weary. The sound made me frown and suddenly I didn't want to know anymore. It was too late by then. He was already speaking.

~~~SPN~~~

"Can't believe you left her alone with that thing Sam." Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel, muttering angrily at his brother.

They were on their way to Dana's house after Sam had picked him up at the hotel. Dean had found what he needed at the hardware store and made his way to the hotel to pack up everything before heading over to the changeling's house. He was just wiping down the room when there was a knock on the door. He'd immediately gotten his gun out, pressing it against the wood as he looked out the peephole. He'd been surprised to see Sam on the other side but it quickly turned to annoyance and anger, both covers for his worry when he realized Angie wasn't with his brother.

When he'd asked where the petite female was, he was told she was back at the house. Alone. With a changeling. That had started an argument between the siblings about Angie and her safety. Which was still going.

"I'm serious Dean. You should see the thing, it's terrified of her. She has her gun and I'm pretty sure her silver knife thing, she'll be fine. Beside, remember what Becca said, she went up against a shapeshifter, those have to be way stronger than a changeling, a young changeling at that. She'll be fine."

Dean gave a glare to his brother before muttering at him again. "If she gets hurts I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean caught sight of the faint smile on his face. "She'll be fine Dean. Quit worrying."

Dean kept silent, his shoulders tense as he turned on Dana's street. Immediately Sam pointed out the single mother who was standing in her driveway, garage opened and empty.

Once he pulled up next to her, she waved behind her. "Angela figured hiding your car in the garage would help you guys keep a low profile."

He nodded at her and drove forward, Dana following them and flipping a switch that activated the large door to rumble close.

Exiting the Impala, he threw the keys to Sam who was heading toward the trunk as he reached into the back seat for the duffle bag filled the supplies for the flamethrowers. The trunk shutting had him looking over at Sam who nodded at him, lifting a second duffle bag for Dean to see.

"Where's Angie?" Dean asked Dana as they followed her out of the garage into a small hallway that emptied out to a small laundry room.

"In the living room with…that thing." Dana's arms were crossed, her shoulders hunched up defensively.

Dean nodded at the red-haired woman, noting her tense shoulders. Sam had told him what happened at the party. She had a reason to be freaked out.

Opening the door to the right led them into an open kitchen, black granite countertops gleaming. A few feet behind the breakfast bar was circular kitchen table with four chairs and beyond that were a couple of mahogany leather couches, forming a small living room. A flat-screen TV sat on a glass stand in the farthest left corner next to a large wide window with a coffee table placed in front of the three-seater and a large mirror fixed on the far wall above a stone fireplace. But it was the two females standing up that held Dean's attention.

Hearing them enter Angie had turned around and stood, giving the pair of Winchester siblings a nod. Dean may not have known Angie for long but he could tell something wasn't right. Her posture was too rigid, even if she was smiling at them while playing prison guard.

Upon entering the kitchen Angie had tugged the small girl to her feet, gripping her elbow when she stood. Looking at the pair Dean could see what Sam was talking about in the car. The young changeling was stiff, leaning slightly away from Angie, her head looking down but tilted the slightest. Just enough to keep Angie in her peripheral vision. Even from across the room Dean could see the slight tremble in the changeling's shoulders.

"Everything okay in here?" Dean asked, looking over Angie. She seemed fine but again Dean could see that something happened when he was away. A quick glance at his brother showed Sam with a slight frown on his face as he studied Angie. He'd noticed it too.

"Yeah, everything's been quiet so far." Angie reported, slight smile on her face.

Dean was more sure something had happened. But that would be for later, right now they needed to do something about the changeling. He glanced at Sam with a quick look to Dana. Sam understood and gave a nod back.

"Ms. Keel, why don't you come with me. We can talk some more?" Sam asked, steering Dana back through the laundry room and to the garage. From his quick look around the house, Dean could see how open the layout was. They wouldn't be able to talk privately. The laundry room had a sealed door but was too close to the living room. The garage was the next best thing besides leaving the house.

Dean nodded at Angie, "We'll be back." She had watched Sam escort Dana back the way they came before nodding at the older Winchester. With one more look at the prisoner and guard, Dean retraced his steps, entering the garage where Sam stood leaning against the Impala and Dana pacing in front of him, arms crossed but also nibbling on her nails nervously.

As soon as the door was shut, the worried mother turned on the older brother. "He said you could get my daughter back. How? Where is she?"

Dean rose an eyebrow at Sam. _You tell her anything?_

Sam shook his head. _Nothing._

Dean took a breath. "We don't know yet."

Dana scoffed at his answer before returning to her pacing.

Sam stepped in. "Not yet but we will. You gotta be patient. We **will** find her. Trust us, this is what we do."

Dana paused, eying Sam before turning her calculating gaze on Dean. She bit at her lip. "Who are you? What is that…thing pretending to be my daughter?"

Dean gave Sam another look. _Here goes nothing._ "My name's Dean, this is my brother Sam. The woman in the living room is our friend Angie. We're what you call Hunters. We track down things like what's pretending to be your daughter, that are hurting or killing people, and we get rid of them."

Dana went still, her gaze locked on his face before she looked over at Sam. Again she took a few seconds to study his brother. She seemed satisfied about something because she turned back to Dean. "What is posing as my daughter?"

Sam took a step forward. "It's called a changeling. They take the place of the children in a family. From there, they…" Sam paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "…they feed off the parents, starting with the mother."

Dana stiffened, her arms tightening around herself. "W-what? What does that mean? How?"

Dean took over. "Have you had any soreness around your neck recently?" He watched as tears formed on her eyes and, almost subconsciously, her hand drifted up the left side of her neck. He took a soft step forward, asking gently. "Dana?"

A tear managed to escape but she took a deep breath and pulled her hair to the side, offering Dean and Sam a view of her neck. A single dark circular bruise surrounded by smaller indentions. Seeing the symmetry to the mark, Dean was reminded about what Angie had said regarding sucker fishes. Dean glanced at his brother who gave a nod.

"Where did they take my daughter?" Dana had turned back around, her arms still crossed over her chest but her eyes had hardened slightly.

"Changelings snatch the kids and then hide them somewhere underground. We're thinking a basement of some type. Chances are right here in this neighborhood."

Dana was nodding now. "And how do you kill them?"

Dean paused, studying Dana. He was fairly sure she wouldn't go on a spree if he said how to kill the changelings. "With fire."

Dana started nodding. "So if you deal with the changeling in my living room, you can start finding my daughter?"

"Yes and no. Dana, has there been other accidents in the neighborhood?"

Angie had told them already that there were other deaths but they hadn't made the papers. This way Dana might be able to tell them if she knew the families. Dean watched as Sam's question dawned on the worried mother. A slight look of horror flashed across her face. "Those were all changelings?"

Dean gave a curt nod. "Chances are, yeah. Again we could get rid of your changeling but that wouldn't help the problem. There's still the others to worry about."

Dana was nodding again. "What do you need from me?"

Sam jumped in. "Can you write down all the addresses for the families that had accidents? Also if you happen to have a map of the neighborhood, I'd like to see that."

Dean nodded at Sam's words. "While you do that, we're gonna talk to Angie, come up with a plan."

Dana nodded and she left the laundry room, Dean and Sam following behind her into the kitchen. Immediately the pseudo-Katie watched the red-haired woman walk by and moved to follow but Angie's grip in her wrist tightened causing the changeling to flinch. Dana disappeared off to the right, toward the front of the house and soon Dean could hear quiet thumps as the woman made her way upstairs.

Approaching Angie, the brunette gave Dean and his brother small smiles while pressing her fingers against the changeling's ears to seal out sound, whispering. "So you got a plan?"

Dean, taking note of the suddenly stiff changeling, shrugged and kept to soft tones like Angie had. "It's getting there. Our best bet is Mommy Dearest. That'll take care of the others. I wanna find where they're keeping the kids first though. Depending on if we figure that out soon, we can do this tonight. Two of us will deal with Mom while the other one gets the kids out."

Sam and Angie nodded about him, but Sam let his eyes cut to the deafened changeling. "What about her?"

Dean grimaced. He'd like to deal with her as soon as possible but he wasn't sure if the young changeling had some kind of link with its mother. There wasn't anything in the folklore but he didn't want to be caught flat-footed. Dean frowned, listening to Dana move around upstairs. "Not yet. Let's get our equipment in order and the kids found. We'll deal with the fry right before we leave. Unless Angie wants to save us the trouble and just tell us who the mom is or where the kids are at?"

Dean saw the way Angie's lips turn downward in a frown. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to do the majority of this hunt by yourselves."

Dean could feel Sam glance at him before his brother turned back to the brunette. "What happened when we were gone Angie? We know something's wrong."

Angie studied the brothers, quiet in her assessment, no doubt thinking whether or not she should lie. She frowned again and Dean was willing to bet she figured out how useless it would be to try. "Fine. Dana had already gone into the house while I told Sam to leave. After he'd left I came into the front room but apparently there was a visitor waiting for me."

Dean glanced at Sam who looked equally anxious. "Who was it? The mother?"

Angie shook her head. "Worse."

With that one word Dean knew. His lips pursed themselves as his stomach rolled with the thought of Angie being by herself in the presence of one of them. His little brother seemed to also catch on as he was staring at Dean with wide, worried eyes. The oldest Winchester muttered to the petite woman before him, "Which one?"

"Atropos."

Dean nodded grimly at her. "What'd she want exactly?"

Angie frowned again, looking at Dean and Sam before she answered. "She wanted to pass on a warning."

Dean held back the curse word he wanted to release. "She threaten you?"

Angie gave a tight nod. "In not so many words, yeah. I'm meddling in things I shouldn't be; messing up the plan. So, to minimize more chances of her paying another visit, I'm gonna need to back off on this hunt. I'll still try tipping you off but I don't know how much I can give you."

Dean was already shaking his head. "No, me and Sam can figure this out on our own so from here on out you're gonna be sidelined for this whole hunt. Your safety is more important than getting the jump on a monster."

Sam jumped in as well. "Yeah, you've given us more information than we usually have. We'll be fine. I was even planning to use one of your ideas to figure out where the kids are."

Angie nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay here."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her words. "I've heard that before."

Angie chuckled. "For real this time though, I won't follow you. Besides, I don't know if the mother can somehow keep track of her tadpoles so I'll stay and make sure no one visits Dana."

Dean was satisfied with the arrangement. It'd keep Angie off Atropos' radar and hide her from the other changelings. Repetitive thumps from the front of the house had the trio of adults turning to see Dana walking back into the kitchen, a scrap of paper and what looked like a couple of street maps.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure which maps you wanted so I grabbed all the ones I could find." Dana gave Sam the stack she held and he immediately set to work splaying out the information on the kitchen table, asking for a pen or marker from their hostess.

With a quick nod to Angie, Dean pulled himself next to Sam, watching his brother glance at the three maps Dana had provided before he was satisfied with a fairly large one that had a good view of the whole Morning Hill community. One by one Sam read down the list Dana had provided and marked the addresses on the map. Besides Dana herself, there were four families that had accidents. And that was only families that the changeling didn't feel threatened. For all Dean knew, the entire community could be infected.

~~~SPN~~~

Four families so far. Five including Dana and her daughter. Sam's eyebrow furrowed. Angie's talk about that cop show had brought the idea of a geographical profile into Sam's thought process, which was why he'd asked for maps of the suburbia. The only thing they needed was dump sites but none of the mothers had died. Either way the houses of the families were more important.

"You see it?" Dean was standing next to him, studying his map.

Sam knew Dean would figure it out pretty quickly. As intelligent as Sam was, his older brother was just as if not more due to his developed street smarts. Dean just never broadcasted it. Sam's first inkling was when he had just started middle school and Dean had entered high school. They'd been on a hunt somewhere on the east coast and one evening he'd seen Dean sitting in a corner of the motel room, scribbling down on a piece of paper. His brother had become a bit defensive when Sam had drawn near, making a distraction so he could bundle the paper into a ball and hide it away.

It was hours of patience later that Sam fished the bundle of paper out from the bottom of the trash. Unfurling it showed a very complex math equation at the top of the paper. At Sam's young age he knew it was a really hard math problem with the words _lim_, _cos_, and _sin_. There were letters as well as what looked like little 2's above some of the other numbers. Dean's slanted handwriting filled out the rest of the page, line after line of numbers and letters. He had seen Dean's math homework from school and it wasn't the same. Those assignments had been closer to Sam's level with the answers being a mixture wrong and right, leaning more to the former.

When he'd taken Dean's scrap of paper to school and shown it to his math teacher he'd found out that it was college level calculus. Sam knew it would be a high level of math, he just wasn't prepared for it to be that high. Even without his teacher saying it, Sam knew what Dean had accomplished was incredible. More so considering Sam had watched him complete the equation in a few minutes, around five give or take. It took a few more days of recon before Sam figured out that while Dean turned in homework worthy of mid range grades he did the calculus on the side in his free time. He figured Dean did it so he wouldn't become bored.

No matter what his grades or the teachers said about Dean, Sam knew his brother was smart, scary smart like himself. It just made him sad that his brother didn't show it to anyone. It all came to a head when Dean announced he was leaving school. Sam was proud of the fact that he'd managed to convince Dean not to just drop out for nothing and instead to get a GED. Of course Dean had finished the test quickly and nearly every answer was correct except for a select number that had been agreed upon by the brothers. It'd be suspicious if Dean got every answer right. The only thing that had marred the happy occasion was Dean's insistence that their dad be told he'd dropped out of school to make more time for hunting. Sam had relented but he'd gotten a picture with his brother as Dean held his certificate.

Now, standing above the map, Sam vaguely wondered what Dean had done with it before answering his brother. "Yeah."

And he did. The houses Sam had marked formed a lopsided circle, one house being two blocks away while another two were just mere hundred feet away from each other. The downside was that these were families that had had 'accidental' deaths. There could be ten more homes infected with a changeling that hadn't caused trouble.

But even with only five families Sam and Dean saw the pattern. Four of the five homes were roughly equal in distance from a cluster of houses that was more or less the center of the poorly formed circle. The changeling 'burrow,' for lack of a better word, was somewhere in that area. Another problem was that there were roughly four or five houses within that area, two of them still in stages of construction. They would need to check each house. Or…

Sam looked over at Angie before finding Dana who had retreated to the kitchen, nursing a glass of water. "Dana? Do you mind showing me Katie's room?"

The worried mother had flinched when hearing Sam address her, the youngest Winchester noting the far off look in her eye, but she recovered and nodded, offering a soft "Sure," and started walking to the front of the house. Sam spared a glance at Dean and hurried after their hostess as she made her way up the stairs.

There were only three doors on the second level and Dana ignored the far right and center door, heading straight for the door off to the left. Stepping through the doorway Sam noted the desk sitting in the right corner, the small bookcase half filled, a dresser up against the wall on the doorway's left side, and a door ajar on his right that was no doubt the closet. The bed was made and there were a pair of shoes together in the other corner, under a large window that looked out to the backyard.

Angie's words about paying attention when visiting the houses where the accidents had happened played through his head. Dana's ex-husband had been killed at his place but what if…?

Sam eased the closet open, his eyes sharp as he searched. "Dana, the night of the accident, how was Katie? Was she was acting different?"

"Oh my God."

Sam's head jerked in Dana's direction, her eyes wide. "Dana?"

Her eyes started misting over, her breathing speeding up. Sam could see the beginnings of a possible panic attack. "Oh my God. She-she…That thing…What kind of mother am I?"

Sam approached her, grabbing her elbow and steering her to the bed. "Dana, you gotta tell me what's going on. I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

Dana took a few calming breaths. "She was different that morning. Quiet. She followed me around the house, staying close. Usually she's fairly independent, she'll find something to do, mostly read or draw but she was always just a few feet away from me. I thought she was having a moment, just being clingy and wanting her mom close. How could I not notice? I'm her mother, I should know my own child!"

She'd started to panic again toward the end of her speech so Sam gripped her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake. "Dana, they've being doing this for centuries. It's what they do. You have nothing to get upset about. Fact of the matter is you did know."

Dana's eyes, which had been wide and lost, narrowed at his words and she turned them on him. "What?"

"The wariness. The reluctance to touch her. Your instincts were telling you what your mind couldn't comprehend. On a primal, maternal level you knew it wasn't your daughter."

Dana was quiet, her tears halted and she seemed calmer so Sam left her alone, going back to checking the room over. The changeling had had time to settle in so if there had been any evidence in Katie's room, chances are it was gone. But Angie had seemed certain he'd find something, so maybe it wasn't in the room.

Turning around Sam poked his head out the doorway and looking down the small hallway. There was a high possibility that two changelings were needed to take the kids. The theory held some merit. Sam ran the scenario in his head. They sneak in, one grabs the kid while the other just slips into the kids' beds, and the other changeling whisks the child way. Then again it didn't need to be done at night did it? That would be the perfect time to do it though. Also, Sam wondered how the changelings stole the appearance of the kids. Was it like a shapeshifter in that aspect? He wondered if Angie's unique blade would work.

Sam stepped back into the room. They wouldn't go through the house. The possibility of half-asleep family member venturing to the restroom in the middle of the night or early rising parents getting ready for work was too much of a risk. No, it'd have to be more subtle than that. His eyes zeroed in on the window. Walking toward it, Sam noted the slight scuff mark on the sill. Granted that could be from anything so he put it in the back of his mind. Second to be noticed was the missing screen. Most windows had an exterior screen to keep bugs out but this window didn't have one, unlike the windows in the kitchen and living room. They had to have come in from this point.

Not quite opening the window just yet, Sam gazed out. Sitting there on the roof of the garage was the missing screen. Noting it Sam studied the rest of the view. A large portion of supernatural creatures tended to have higher forms of abilities, whether it be strength or smell or whatever else. So considering this was only the second floor, he was sure a jump like this wouldn't be a problem.

A flash of color caught Sam's eye and he reached out, unlatching the lock and pushed up. Easing his upper body out the window the young hunter titled his head, studying the rust-colored mark that was smeared on the roof a few feet away from the window screen. Moving over a couple more inches and Sam spotted another smudge further down along the side of the house, above the door frame that lead out from what Sam had to guess was the laundry room. Turning to Dana Sam asked, "Can you show me the backyard?"

Again they made their way down the stairs and through the living room and kitchen where Dean was watching them with curiosity from the table as he put together the kerosene torches. Angie and the changeling watched their progress as well but the brunette woman nodded so at least Sam knew he was on the right track.

Entering the laundry room again, they headed through the door directly in front of them. Once passing the threshold Sam looked above the frame and reached up, his fingers swiping through the blotch.

"Is that…blood?"

Dana's voice grew shaky when she asked but as Sam tested the red substance with his forefinger and thumb, he shook his head. "No, it's some kind of dust or dirt."

With Dana following him Sam went back inside and stopped at the kitchen table, eyes roving over the map.

"You figure something out?"

Sam hummed at his brother, "Maybe."

Thinking back to a couple hours, Sam recalled his drive through the Morning Hill community. He'd taken Angie's advice and had paid as much attention as he could. Every time he'd pass an intersection Sam would look both ways, taking mental notes of the houses on both sides and of what people he could see. The area they were interested in had been at the end of the last intersection he'd passed before turning onto the block of the home that had been hosting the birthday party. He'd seen the skeletal innards of two homes that were being constructed and the reddish hue of the mounds of dirt that decorated the front lawn.

Again Sam found the address of Dana's friend and backtracked, confirming the area on the map was the same as the houses he'd seen when driving through early in the day.

Sam looked up, finding Dean's gaze already on him, and lifted his hand to show his brother. "I found this on the side of the house, above the door that leads out to the backyard. There's another mark on the roof of the house, below Katie's room."

Dean drew near, eyes squinted as he studied the stain on Sam's fingers. "What is it?"

"Dirt I think. Here, look." Sam tapped the semi-formed circle on the map. "I passed by this area on our way to seeing Dana. The two houses being constructed? They have huge piles of red dirt out front. That has to be it."

Dean was nodding, brows furrowed in thought. "Alright, we'll hit it tonight when it gets dark but since we have a few hours to kill, let's talk to the other families. See what happened, see if we can find more of those dirt smears around the houses."

"What about…"

Sam and Dean turned to Dana, her eyes looking over their shoulder once she had their attention. She was referring to the changeling sitting next to Angie in the living room. Sam and his brother both turned to look at the pair behind them. Angie was flipping through her notebook while she had a hand locked around the wrist of the changeling seated to her right. Said creature was quiet, face downward but Sam could see how she would turn her head the slightest to where Angie sat. On Angie's other side was her opened bag and from his spot in the kitchen Sam could see a hint of silver peeking out.

The youngest Winchester raised an questioning eyebrow at his brother who answered with a beckoning wave of his hand at Dana and Sam as he walked back to the laundry room and into the garage. Once the two others entered, Sam closed the door behind him and turned to Dean. "So, what do you think about the changeling?"

"As much as I wanna deal with it now, that might not be a good idea."

Sam nodded at Dean's statement but Dana was confused as she looked between the brothers. "Why would it be a bad idea?"

Sam answered. "We don't know if the mother has some kind of link between her offspring so it'd be best to leave the changeling alone until the last second to lessen the chance of giving the mother and the other changelings a heads up."

Dean nodded. "As much as I don't want to admit it, Angie's got it pretty much under control. She can stay and keep an eye on it while we're out. We'll leave her a torch just in case."

Sam took over. "Do you happen to have a MP3 player and some headphones?"

Dana's eyebrow furrowed at his question. "What? Yes, why?"

Sam looked over at Dean, given a knowing look from his older sibling, before he continued. "There's a chance that when it's time to deal with the changeling it'll try calling out to you for help. It might scream. Even if it's not her, we wouldn't want you to have to hear your daughter's voice cry out like that."

Like Sam figured, and Dean had already known, Dana grew pale at his words. Sam gave her a few moments to settle herself before she steeled her expression and gave him a firm nod, ignoring the lone tear that traced down her cheek. "Got it. I can get that right now."

Sam nodded at her while Dean walked off to the Impala's trunk. Immediately grabbing the keys from his pocket, Sam tossed them at his brother as he herded Dana back inside the house. Dana splintered off to the front of the house and Sam heard her walk up the stairs, in search of the electronics no doubt.

"So what's the plan?" Angie was reading something in her notebook but paused and looked up at Sam when he walked in.

"Yeah, we'll talk to the other families and see if we can find anymore of those smudges of dirt. When it gets dark we'll deal with Dana's issue and then head out to check on those houses under construction."

Angie nodded before going back to her notebook. Sam stilled, watching as her brow started to furrow and a frown started pulling at the edges of her lips. A noise behind him stopped him from asking Angie what was wrong and he turned to see Dean handing him a hanger that held his suit, wrapped in plastic.

"Let's-"

The three humans all tensed when hearing the doorbell chime announcing the presence of someone at the door. Immediately Angie was up, her bag on her shoulder and her hand holding the changeling softly by the back of the neck. Sam was sure that grip could change instantly. He waved a beckoning hand at her, steering her to the garage.

Once Angie and the changeling were hidden he returned to Dean's side, the oldest sibling pressed up against the wall next to the hallway that led to the front room. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean with his silenced gun at the ready, mouthing the words, _"How many?"_

Dean silently replied, likewise armed. _"One female."_

Sam nodded, tilting his head to hear the murmuring coming from the door.

"-atie's fine. Listen-"

"What about you, how are you? When you didn't stay for Ben's party I was a little worried."

Sam could almost hear the irritation in Dana's voice. "I'm fine, we're fine. It's not a good time right now."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to keep the house or sell. We at Cicero Realty want you to kno-"

"I said it's not a good time." Dana paired her growl with a door slam, the sound echoing throughout the house. It was a few minutes more of waiting before Dana walked into the kitchen, exhaustion clear on her face. "All clear, she's gone."

Dean left to the garage while Sam nodded at Dana, in thanks for covering for them. He hoped they could finish this hunt before more people came around. It'd be harder for Dana to cover for them. Especially if they made up too many identities.

"You gonna get dressed?"

Dean was back, Angie and the changeling a few feet behind him. His older brother was holding out his suit, shaking it a bit as a sign for Sam to take it. He shook his head. "No, I'll stay as I am. Why don't you change but maybe don't put on the jacket? Keep it kinda casual."

"What for?"

Sam pointed in the direction of the front of the house. "Because I'm technically suppose to be a doctor that Dana met at her friend's house. If someone happened to overhear that, it'll be hard to explain how I'm suddenly an insurance representative or something. This way it's consistent and less trouble for Dana. Besides we're going to houses that had a family death, it wouldn't seem weird for two trauma counselors to visit them."

Dean paused to consider his words before he shrugged his shoulders and walked off back toward the garage, probably to put Sam's suit back and get changed himself.

Sam checked over the homemade torches Dean had made, knowing they were fine but needed something to do while he waited for Dean. Footfalls had him looking up as Dana came back into the room, an Ipod and headphones in her hands.

"It'll only be a few hours then we'll come back and get you settled. Then we'll head out to take a look at where we think everyone is at."

Dana nodded, her eyes looking over at Angie and the changeling for a split second before she turned away and went back into the front room.

"You ready to go?"

Looking back, Sam nodded as his brother approached, dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. The outfit worked, the jeans displaying casualness while the dress shirt gave an air of professionalism. He himself was dressed in slacks, a button up, and sweater vest. The vest might be a bit much but he did look the part.

Leaving the kitchen Sam walked out to the front room where Dana was sitting on one of the couches, her hands clenched together and her gaze distant.

"Dana?"

The soft tone was enough to rouse Dana but not startle her as she stood up straighter, looking over at Sam with weary eyes. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. Angie will be staying here to keep an eye on things, so you could probably go rest in your room if you wanted."

Dana saw through his words, giving him a tired smile. "I just want my daughter back. I want this to be over. When that happens, then I'll be able to rest."

Sam gave a small reassuring smile. "Listen, we'll open the garage and everything so you don't have to deal with the living room."

Dana nodded her thanks and Sam took his cue to leave.

"Angie. We'll be back soon, just sit tight." Sam told their brunette friend as he entered the living room and kitchen. Said friend had returned to her spot in the living room with the changeling, again a hand clutching the changeling's wrist.

She gave a small smile, eyes going back and forth between Sam and Dean. "See you when you get back."

As one the Winchester brothers nodded and turned to head to the garage.

~~~SPN~~~

It was roughly half an hour from the time the sun had set completely, the residual light fading quickly in the fall evening. In just another half an hour more it'd be dark enough to check out the houses Sam had pointed out earlier, they just needed to get back to Dana's house and deal with the changeling there.

He'd let Sam do most of the talking when they interviewed the families, slipping in a question here and there. Sam had told him of his idea to remain as trauma counselors that way if anyone noticed or questioned their presence at the other houses, they'd have the same story. He'd met the four changelings that had taken over in each family and right away he'd noticed something wasn't right. Sam had told him how the changeling posing as Katie had reacted to meeting Angie, a very instinctual response that he wasn't sure was due to visual or proximity.

Did the changeling know Angie was a threat just by looking at her or had it sensed or even scented something about Angie, the same way some animals could smell when a predator was close by? Azazel had been blocked from sensing Sam because of his brother being near her all the previous day, he'd just hoped the changelings worked off visual. Last thing he'd wanted was the changelings lashing out because they sensed that they had been around a "predator" all day.

But by the end of the first meeting Dean was confident that it was more visual for this type of monster. They had just left Dana's house not fifteen minutes earlier so they were freshly scented or masked in Angie's predator aura if you will so if the changelings were to react to them the first house would have the strongest reaction. Upon entering the home the male changeling had, yes, watched them creepily but it hadn't reacted with the degree of fear that the changeling pretending to be Katie had displayed.

This pattern repeated as they traveled house to house. Each changeling had stuck close to the mothers, watching the two hunters from behind shoulders, silent with their eyes blank and hardly blinking. Almost like they were trying to solve a math problem that made been carved into the back of their heads. Dean's hunter senses were screaming at the _wrongness_ of it all.

Now they were done, heading back to Dana's house to get ready to check out the houses that Sam saw. Pulling into Dana's drive way, Dean parked as Sam got out to punch in the code to open the garage door. Having given Angie one of their burner phones, Dean had sent her a text saying they were on their way, she'd sent back an affirmative and the code.

Exiting the Impala, Dean nodded at Sam who had already closed the garage doors, handing him his duffle bag while reaching for his own. It was time to get out of this dress shirt and into real clothes.

Less than ten minutes had Dean and Sam walking back into the main part of the house, redressed and suited with a few essentials for their next task. Walking into the kitchen they spotted their female friend and the changeling still stationed on the couch.

She closed her notebook, "How'd it go?"

"A positive in each house. We're gonna finish here then head out. Where's Dana?" Dean asked, picking up the torches he'd made. He wanted to give them another look over to make sure they would work.

"Upstairs."

Sam walked away and seconds later Dean heard the soft footfalls of his brother maneuvering the stairs. One after another he checked the torches, deeming them okay and setting one aside for Angie to have when they left.

"You need me to help?"

He looked up at Angie, who tilted her head slightly toward the changeling sitting still next to her. He was sure this hunt would be easier if Angie did help but he was still all too aware that the Fate sisters were keeping an eye on her. It'd be best to keep her away from getting directly involved.

"No, we should be good. But you could probably help Dana out. Stick close by." Dean offered, knowing it wasn't much.

Angie nodded at his words, packing her notebook away just as Sam's footfalls thumped against carpet. A few seconds later he walked into the kitchen, glancing at the changeling before speaking. "Dana's listening to some music. She said her basement is pretty empty at the moment."

Dean nodded, pulling out a roll of silver duct tape from an inner pocket. "Let's do this."

As one the brothers turned to the fake Katie, who tried to pull away from Angie and open her mouth to say something. Dean was sure it would have been a variation of Mom except Angie lifted her hand up and added a wrist flick, causing the changeling's jaws to snap shut and her body to freeze.

Angie stepped away as Dean and Sam took over, Sam pulling out a length of rope to bound the arms and legs together in a hogtie while Dean ripped off a length of tape that he pressed across the changeling's mouth. In seconds the changeling was trussed up, being lifted onto Sam's shoulders. Dean nodded at Angie, following Sam through the laundry room, not before snatching a torch from the kitchen table on his way by.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Dean placed his homemade device back on the table, Sam right behind him. Lighting up the changeling had been harder than they thought, considering it still looked like Katie, but it had to be done. Dean glanced at Sam, his worry about the absence of their brunette friend making him frown. He made his way into the front room, still not seeing Angie. He pushed back the panic that was building, letting out a tentative, "Angie?"

"Up here."

Following her voice the elder Winchester made his way up the stairs, spotting the brunette psychic leaning next to a doorway on the far right of the second floor landing, green medic bag swaying slightly as she turned in his direction. Easing forward Dean glanced around Angie into the room spying Dana lying on her bed, knees tucked against her chest and head phones placed in her ears.

"You two finish up?"

Looking down at Angie, Dean fought back the heat that threatened to over take his face and stepped back into the hall. "Yeah, we're gonna head on out. You can tell Dana we're done downstairs. You good?"

Angie nodded, cocking her hip slightly at him, the outline of her gun showing. She also dug into her opened bag, pulling back to show her hand gripping the mysterious silver weapon she seemed to always have on her.

Dean nodded, satisfied she was okay to leave alone. He glanced at Dana's room before turning back to Angie. "There's an extra torch downstairs. We'll call you when its done."

The petite woman nodded and he made his way back downstairs, meeting up with Sam in the kitchen.

"How's Dana?" Sam asked, tucking the torches into one of the duffle bags.

"She'll be okay once we get Katie back to her."

Sam paused at his words, nodding to himself. "And Angie?"

"Strapped and ready. She knows about the torch." The implications were clear. Taking a moment to check his weapons Dean gave a nod to Sam who nodded back.

As one they left the kitchen, Sam taking a moment to open the garage door as Dean started the Impala. A few seconds later he waited as Sam ducked under the closing metal door and got into the black car.

After ten minutes of Sam directing him Dean turned the car off, a couple houses away from where the kids were suppose to be stashed. Getting out of the car, Dean did a cursory glance around the neighborhood, counting three house for sale, two sold, and two more that were under contract, at least according to the signs in the lawn. Another quick glance showed him the absence of red soil on those properties.

Turning back he sent a nod to Sam and they marched forward, silent except for the slight ruffle from their clothes. The closer to the house Dean got, the more he doubted. The houses still needed work, which meant workers would have to being coming and going. It was a bad location to set up an underground burrow. Too much risk for exposure.

"Sam." Dean warned.

His younger brother was looking at the houses as well, eyebrow furrowed. "Yeah, I see it. Let's take a quick look anyway."

If someone were watching them, they'd think they were two cops. Their Dad had made sure that they knew the most efficient way to clear a house. Dean and his brother moved as one unit, him high and Sam low as they went room by room. The basements for each house were last but both times came up empty. The kids weren't here.

"I don't understand. They have to be around here somewhere. It's the only place I've seen that has this dirt." Sam told him as they walked out of the second home, his shoulders tense with frustration.

Dean agreed, they were nearby. The changelings had to pass through to get to the families' home. Unfortunately the sod wasn't done on the two lots so the red dirt covered all directions. They would need to pick up on any subtle tracks left behind.

"They are, Sam. Those changelings pass through here on their way out to the other families." Like Dean knew, his brother latched onto his words.

Already Sam had his flashlight out and on, nearly jumping off the stairs as he raced to the edge of the property. "Which means there's a trail."

With those words, Dean followed his brother to the sidewalk, fence on Sam's right while he took the spot on his left. "Ready?"

The slight nod from his brother was enough and as one they took a step forward, flashlights illuminating the dirt under them. It was at least thirty seconds before Sam asked if he was done. Dean gave a hum of confirmation and again they took another synchronized step, pausing to search the patterns in the dirt.

This continued for roughly ten more minutes, back and forth the brothers went, reaching one end of the property before executing a tight circle and searching a new section as they made their way back toward the sidewalk. They were entering the second lot along the back fence when Sam lashed out an arm, causing Dean to freeze in place.

"Dean."

Sam's flashlight highlighted the ridges and valleys of dirt created from the multiple shoe impressions that decorated the area along the back fence. Dean studied two separate pairs of tracks, one heading forward from the fence, the area they had been about to search and the other pair heading away from them, further long the fence line. All four different shoe patterns were child sized.

"They go in pairs. One grabs the kid and comes back while the other stays." Sam murmured, studying the back fence. "Look Dean."

Dean followed his brother's line of sight, catching the scuff marks and the smears of dirt that covered the wood. Stretching to his full height Dean surveyed the neighboring backyard and house of their suspected mother changeling. The yard was pristine, the outdoor furniture looking like it come out of a magazine. Dean hated it. The house itself was dark except for the glow in the front of the house, possibly from the porch light. The mother didn't seem to be home but he wasn't sure how long that would be.

Dean looked over at his brother, who had also been casing the area, and was rewarded with a nod. Backing up a few steps Dean secured the duffle to his back, gave a sharp nod to Sam, and on a silent cue both brothers lunged upward, scaling the fence in a matter of seconds. Upon landing, Dean had his gun out, attaching the silencer in seconds, checking shadows and corners for movement. Next to him Sam was doing the same, checking his portion of the yard before slapping a hand on Dean's shoulder.

The elder Winchester nodded, tilting his head in the direction of a small building in the far corner of the yard. Sam gave another pat in understanding and Dean heard him follow as he made his way to the structure. Sam's shadow let Dean know that his brother was keeping his gun trained on the house while Dean worked on the shed, unlocking and sliding the door aside. It wasn't terribly small, maybe the same size as a full bathroom but it could definitely hold at least eight kids no problem.

With Sam watching his back, Dean brought the duffle bag forward and pulled out one of the torches he'd made. He really didn't like this idea but he wanted these kids to stand a chance. Giving the trigger an experimental squeeze and getting a steady flame, he deemed it functional and tucked it against the shed wall, then proceeded to slid the metal door closed, leaving a few inches of gap to make it easier to open.

As one, they moved forward, making no sounds as they crossed the backyard and pressed themselves against the exterior corner wall of the house. They waited a few seconds but all was quiet. A nudge from Sam on his right had his attention, his little brother pointing out the egress window on his side of the house. Dean gave a nod and followed after his brother, gun trained on the windows. Once Sam stopped, Dean did another cursory glance of the house with his gun, taking a quick moment to check behind him before turning back around and giving Sam a pat.

With that, Sam took off the silencer and stowed his weapon, easing his lower half into the large window well while Dean kept his gun up and listening for movement. It took a few seconds but Sam came back up, giving Dean a grim nod. Immediately Dean nodded back, his gun once again trained on the house as Sam entered the small space, forgoing the little ladder. He heard the flick of a knife opening and he knew Sam was unlocking the window.

A shushing sound from the younger Winchester had Dean's attention, peering over the metal rim and seeing his brother's large frame tucked into the tight area. Sam was looking into the basement, finger pressed against his lips in the universal sign of silence. Some or even all of the kids must have noticed him. Dean held still, listening but it was quiet above ground.

Taking a glance down showed Sam sliding one pane of glass to the side, arming himself once again before disappearing through the window. Dean waited a few more seconds, not moving until he heard the soft whistle. Without looking away from the house or his surroundings Dean grabbed the duffle bag with one hand, lowering it into the small space, feeling Sam grab it. Another quick glance around showed all was quiet so Dean put away his weapon, maneuvered into the well and slipped through the opened window.

Once his feet touched the floor Dean had his gun out, Sam standing next to him in the same pose. A silent cue was given and they both moved forward, one left and one right as they searched the shadows of the basement.

"Clear."

"Clear." Dean reported, echoing Sam's status.

Now that the basement was cleared and monster free, he turned his attention to the seven cages placed in the middle of the basement. Little fingers were gripping the bars as seven kids watched him and his brother make their way toward them. Two children per cage but seven in total. They were aware of only five kids, the other two changelings hadn't had to kill anyone. Dean recognized the real kids whose families he'd visited during the day, Sam talking in low tones to the real Katie, but it was the lone red-haired woman in the larger pen that held his attention.

"Help, please." She cried, trembling slightly, her body thin and clothes dirty.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all out." Dean reassured, noting the green blazer with the words 'Cicero Realty' embroidered on the left chest. Of course, a real estate agent would know how many kids were in each family and would know the layout of each home. He had to give it to this mother changeling, she picked the right person to imitate. Sam appeared next to him, red bolt cutters in hand. While Sam dealt with the padlock Dean gave his instructions to the woman.

"We're gonna get everyone out of these cages but then we gotta get these kids topside. There's a utility shed outside in the corner of the backyard. Once you and the kids are outside I want you to go hide in there until we come get you. There'll be a torch near the door. If any of these things try to come toward the shed I want you to pull the trigger. Make sure they catch on fire. That's how you kill them. You understand?"

By the end of his instructions Sam had gotten her out and she was standing before Dean, nodding her head at his words while Sam had moved onto the kids' cages, snapping off locks quickly.

Confidant she had kept up with him, Dean dragged a chair over to the wall underneath the window to help the kids climb up through the window. He went first, making it to the surface, gun out and doing a quick survey of the backyard before whispering down to Sam.

One by one the terrified kids were helped into the well, then using the small ladder to reach Dean. He had the kids line up against the house to wait for the real estate woman to join them. He was pulling up the fifth child, a small dark-haired boy, when he heard cries from below and Sam commanding the woman and children to run followed by a crashing sound.

Dean muttered a curse under his breath, reaching down and pulling out the last two children who had scrambled out the basement window. The scarlet-haired woman was right behind them and Dean quickly pointed out the small outbuilding.

"Hide, stay quiet, and if you need to, squeeze the trigger." Trying to ignore the panic building from the sounds of a fight going on in the basement, he handed her his phone. "If we don't come get you in thirty minutes, call Angie. Tell her where you are. She'll come get you."

At her nod he sent the group off, watching her corral the children around herself as they headed to their hiding spot. Once they were safely tucked away, Dean's face hardened and he quickly slipped back down the window well. He had a brother to help and a monster to slay.

~~~SPN~~~

Dana wasn't sure how long she'd been laying down but her awareness was slowly leaking back to her. She didn't want to come back to reality. She was trying to zone out, let her mind become dull so she wouldn't have to think about what was going on downstairs. Sam had showed up and told her that they were back and that everything was as they suspected. He'd tried, she could see it in the apology in his eye, to delicately ask her about a space they could use. She knew why he was asking and she was glad for the lack of details.

She muttered about her basement being empty and he'd nodded at her words. She wondered if he knew it was also the place that was furthest from her in the house. He probably did, she could see how much the trio picked up subtle hints that she didn't want to voice. They understood the mind set she was in and handled her accordingly. Not very harsh but they didn't coddle her. She may be freaked out but she wanted her child back and she'd do whatever she needed for that to happen. Even trusting three strangers.

The men were the heads of the operation, telling her what had her child and what steps were needed to make sure Katie got home safe. As much as she wanted her daughter back, she did have to think about the other families. They let her be selfish in her want but also told her that they had a responsibility to the other kids. They would make sure everyone got home, not just her Katie.

The third member of the group, the brunette Angie, was quite a mystery to Dana.

The speech she'd given to Dana at Lisa's house had put her off, thinking that there was no way that a shrink from CPS could help her. Lisa, her friend, had blown her off, why would a stranger believe her? If anything it'd be worse. They'd probably want to take her in for a psych evaluation. She'd planned on blowing the pair off, only taking Angie's card to be polite. She had no plan of calling. But then Angie had spoken her promise and Dana had felt her breathing kick up. They knew. She wasn't sure how they knew but they did and that brought a surge of hope.

And then she'd seen the reflection in the car window and she'd nearly broken. Her stomach had revolted, bile rising, and she'd shrunk away, latching onto Sam's arm. It was then that he'd taken her aside, reassuring her that they would get her daughter back and take care of the thing that was impersonating her child. He'd managed to bring her back from what she was sure would have been a complete panic attack.

Angie had volunteered to sit in the back with the creature during the ride to the house and Dana couldn't be more grateful. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood straight during the short drive but at least she wasn't alone with the thing. The times she'd looked in the back, Angie had smiled or nodded at her and Dana copied the gesture. She'd also seen the brunette woman keep her hand in her bag. She never rummaged so Dana figured she was holding something. She was pretty sure it was some type of weapon. The thought scared but also comforted her. If the changeling made a move toward her Angie would strike.

Waiting for evening to arrive had worked on her nerves a bit. Evening meant that her daughter would be given back to her and this nightmare would be over. So when the two men had returned and Sam had shown up in her bedroom, the nerves she had managed to tame in the hours of their absence cropped up again.

She pinched her eyes shut, trying to force her mind to fade away again but it was impossible. With a sigh Dana unfurled herself, keeping in the slight hiss of pain from having been curled up for so long, and stretched her muscles. She paused, her eyes taking in the darkness outside her window. What the Hell was she doing? Right now Sam and Dean were out getting her daughter and the others kids away from that mother monster they were talking about while she what, wallowed? Katie was likely be scared and eager to come home. She needed to be strong for her daughter, help her with the nightmares that would no doubt occur from this event.

Mind made up Dana stood, rubbing at her face, trying to get rid of the wariness that had taken root in the bags under her eyes. She needed to do something. Maybe put some of Katie's things in her room. Even though Katie was growing up, crawling into bed with her mother when she was scared and needed comfort had yet to disappear. Dana would need the reassurance as much as Katie. Maybe make some hot chocolate? It'd make Katie happy and comfort her while also helping her to sleep.

With a plan in mind, Dana went to leave her room but flinched in surprise while pausing in the middle of her doorway.

Angie was leaning against the wall a few feet away from her door, looking like she was relaxing. The only thing that belied this was the firm set of her lips, her keen eyes, and, what had actually caused the most shock for Dana, the nearly two foot gleaming silver weapon that was being twirled around in her hand.

Once Angie noticed her the brunette straightened up, tucking the large dagger against her side and out of sight. "Sorry about that. Sam and Dean left about fifteen minutes ago." Dana nodded her understanding. Angie looked her over and the young mother could almost imagine what she looked like. "Need some help with something?"

Dana shook her head. "Just grabbing some things of Katie's."

The other woman gave her a nod. "I'm gonna hang out on the stairs for a bit. Let me know if you wanna go downstairs so I can get out of the way."

With that Angie picked up the green bag at her feet, turned, and perched herself a few steps away from the top of the landing; the whole time keeping a grip on her weapon. Dana knew Angie was trying to keep watch over her without being overbearing and she appreciated the young woman not bringing up her role.

Continuing onward Dana grabbed clothes from Katie's room, pausing on her way out to grab the large stuffed red panda that Katie adored, and brought her armload back to her room. Putting the clothes away and positioning the stuffed animal in the middle of the bed, Dana made her way toward the stairs, knowing she needed to leave the sanctuary of the second floor and face her reality.

A floorboard creaked and Angie's head snapped up to look at her, the silver weapon raising slightly. The brunette gave a soft smile. "Heading downstairs?"

Dana said nothing, her shyness stealing her voice, and just nodded. Angie didn't seemed fazed by her silence, jumping up from her spot and making her way down. Dana followed the brunette, her intent being to find the materials needed for the homemade hot chocolate Katie loved. Angie split away, lowering herself into one of the couches she'd been sitting in all day while Dana veered off into the kitchen. Grabbing a few items Dana had to pause as she went to place them on the kitchen table.

The maps and pens she had retrieved for Sam were still spread out on the surface where they had been looked over all afternoon. Gently placing her things down, Dana studied the one map Sam had written on. Black stars gave Dana the locations of each house that had some type of accident, an extra star on her own home even though it was at her ex-husband's that the accident had occurred at. Five families in total. Five mothers who'd lost a significant other and were coddling the murderer while their real children were hidden somewhere, probably scared and dying. And these were just the ones that had accidents. There could be more. The whole community could be infected. More sets of parents, single parents too, all loving a monster while their children cried out for them.

Dana's breath caught in her throat and her hands tightened on the map. Tracing the route with her finger Dana was startled to see that Lisa's place was close by and in the path of these monsters. And she had no idea. Lisa wasn't involved with anyone so she was in fact a perfect target. As upset as Dana was about being blown off by her friend she didn't want Lisa and Ben to get hurt.

Knowing she might be shot down by Angie for her idea she wondered if she could get her keys and maybe sneak off. Dana wasn't sure but she must have given something away when she heard the jingle of car keys.

Looking up, Angie was no longer on the couch but standing at the other end of the table, Dana's car keys clutched in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at Dana.

"Please Angie. I have a friend, she's by herself. It's just her and her son. I just wanna check on them. Please."

Angie stared at her for a second, before speaking. "I told Sam and Dean I'd keep on eye on you. If you just happened to want to go somewhere like the store, I would just tag along." At this she tossed the keys at Dana, who caught them mid flight. She gave a slight smile. "I call shotgun."

Dana gave a grateful nod before heading to the front door. She wasn't sure what she'd tell Lisa, maybe just stay at her house until Sam and Dean had killed the monster and its babies. She wasn't sure how she'd explain Angie though. As a friend? Probably not, Dana wasn't quite comfortably around her and she was sure it would show. She didn't want Lisa to think she was even more crazy.

"Do you have any relatives nearby?"

Dana jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Angie next to her, the brunette woman adjusting her bag and carrying the homemade torch. Probably as a precaution. Dana's brain caught up to her question and she answered. "I have a brother. He lives a couple hours across the city."

Angie nodded. "Good, because after an intensive two hour session with myself and Dr. Davis, we decided that the two of you should stay with your brother for awhile, that way both of you will have support at this difficult time. Your brother just came and picked up Katie, you'll be following but first we're on our way to talk to your friend as you feel guilty about your outburst earlier in the day and wish to apologize. Isn't that right?"

Dana nodded, eyes wide at the story Angie wove. At least she now had a reason why Angie was with her. Lisa did say something about getting help. She definitely got it. Dana locked the front door behind them, Angie right behind her as they raced down the driveway to the car sitting on the street.

"Don't drive too fast. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

Dana nodded at Angie's words, pulling away from the curb and obeying the speed limit; even though everything in her wanted to press down on the gas.

It only took a few minutes to get to Lisa's but for Dana and her frayed nerves it took far too long. Easing to a stop, Dana shut off the car, taking in the low lights coming from the living room. Lisa was still up. Oh, God how was she gonna do this?

"It'll be fine." Angie was taking out notebooks and what looked like bits and pieces you'd find in a first aid kit. She then started to stuff the small gas cylinder in her bag. Dana caught the flash of something shiny. "Just remain calm. We just have to wait until Dean or Sam call. You can do this."

Dana gripped the steering wheel, nodding her head at Angie's voice. _Just relax. Just wait until Sam or Dean call._ The young mother got out of the car and started easing toward Lisa's front door, hearing Angie's steps right behind her. _You can do this. You can do this._

Dana wasn't sure when it happened but she heard a chime and her hand was pulling away from the doorbell. _You can do this._

The porch light flicked on and suddenly Lisa was standing in the open doorway, her smile a bit unsure. Dana could see the questions in her eyes as her friend took in the other brunette at her side.

"Hey Lisa." The words were soft but Dana was proud of the lack of shakiness. Her words were a trigger for Angie because she lit up with a friendly smile and stuck her hand out for Lisa.

"Hello Ms. Braeden. I'm Dr. Angela Martinez. I'm a trauma counselor from Child Services. The hospital called myself and a few of my associates due to the accidents in the community. May we come in and speak with you?"

Lisa looked over at Dana and she was able to nod at her unspoken question. Even though there was confusion on her face, Lisa stepped aside to let the duo in the house.

Dana took a glance around the lower level of the house, noting the multiple black bags of trash and colorful streamers that had been hanging outside when she'd visited earlier in the day. The kitchen island held the remnants of a sheet cake, a small stack of birthday plates and numerous candles off to the side of the pastry. She also noted the absence of Ben.

"Where's Katie?"

Dana spun around to face Lisa, remembering to smile and not grimace at the mention of the changeling that had pretended to be her daughter. "Ryan picked her up about half an hour ago. We're gonna spend some time at his place. To deal with everything."

Already Dana could see the worry building in Lisa but Angie ploughed ahead. "Not too worry Ms. Braedon. We talked at length this afternoon so even though they'll be a couple hours away, they'll both be talking to me during their time away, whether at my office or I head over there to see them."

Lisa seemed to deflate, no doubt happy that Dana was talking to a "professional," and she smiled at Dana.

"There was a reason we came over here, wasn't there Dana?"

At Angie's words, the first thing that popped in Dana's head was fear for Lisa and Ben but she pushed it away, focusing on the story Angie had given her. "Yeah. Um, Lisa…" Dana paused, trying to come up with the words to apologize but instead blurted out, "Can we sit down?"

Lisa, still happy Dana was getting "help," gestured to the couches in the living room. "Yeah, sure. I cleaned up dinner but there's still some of Ben's cake left if either of you are interested?"

Dana shook her head but Angie's face held a wide smile. "My weakness Ms. Braeden. I'd love a piece of cake. Thank you."

"Call me Lisa, Doctor." Lisa smiled at the other brunette before walking away into the kitchen.

With Lisa gone Dana let out a deep sigh, her knees starting to bounce with her nerves. She jolted slightly when Angie nudged her with her foot. "Relax. They'll call."

Dana took another breath, repeating Angie's words in her head as Lisa came back, a square slice of chocolate cake with white frosting accompanied by a fork on a blue paper plate.

"Here you go Doctor."

Angie smiled, reaching for the cake and immediately taking a bite. Dana felt a flash of guilt. She hadn't given the trio anything to eat the whole time they'd been in her house. As soon as they came back she'd fix that.

"I couldn't help notice the leftover balloons, streamers, and cake. How old did your son turn?"

Lisa smiled at the question. "Eight. Him and Katie have been friends for years." The last statement Lisa turned to look at Dana who smiled back, however small.

Swallowing another bite of cake Angie glanced over at Dana. "I know. Dana was talking to me about Katie and him."

The red-haired woman knew a cue when she saw one and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you before I left. About this afternoon."

Lisa shook her head. "I shouldn't have pushed. I mean, I can't pretend to know what you're feeling. So I shouldn't have taken your feelings so lightly. I'm just worried about you and Katie."

_ I wasn't wrong! That was not my daughter._ Dana kept the words from lashing out, instead she nodded. "It's been stressful. I'm worried about his family, Katie, myself. It's hard to keep everything together."

Lisa nodded, reaching over to place a hand on Dana's shaking knee. "It's okay. I'm just happy you-"

Angie suddenly stood up, her empty plate and fork falling to the floor. Her head was tilted the slightest, her eyes narrowed but unfocused.

"Angie?" Dana questioned, her panic building. Something must have happened. Did her phone vibrate?

Her movements quick, Angie tore open her bag and pulled out the makeshift torch, ignoring Dana's panic and Lisa's shout of, "What the Hell!"

Dana could feel her breathing pick up with realization. The changelings. The monsters who stole Katie. They were here.

"Hey! Hey!"

Dana snapped out of her trance, hearing Lisa's angry shout echo in the room. Angie was rushing up the staircase, skipping every other step while Lisa ran after her. Dana's maternal instincts flared furiously. They were here for Ben. Adrenaline pumping, Dana was right behind Lisa, all three women halting to a stop in the doorway of Ben's blue painted room.

Ben stood at the foot of the bed, dressed for sleep, his eyes staring at the three women. Nothing too concerning except for the grotesque, discolored skin of the creature standing on the far side of the bed next to the open window. The fact that there was a second Ben thrashing about in the monster's arms made the encounter unbelievable.

"Oh my God…" Lisa gasped next to Dana. The red haired woman was feeling anger more than disbelief. These things thought they could steal Ben, that they could take her daughter. She hoped Sam and Dean killed every last one of them.

Dana and Lisa both jolted, each emitting a noise of shock when Angie waved her unarmed hand, making a motion of whipping something to the side. The fake Ben copied the movement, its body slamming into the left wall with a harsh, thundering smack.

The changeling holding the real Ben flinched at the attack, turning its hollow eyes on Angie. Its circular mouth opened, flaring the rows of teeth, and hissing at the brunette before dropping its captive and disappearing out the window.

Now that his mouth wasn't being muffled, Ben gave a scared "Mom!" that had Lisa leaping over his bed and gathering him in her arms.

Dana remained at the door as Angie took a threatening step toward the fake Ben, focused on the changeling that had shed its human appearance and was growling, its body fidgeting against invisible bonds.

"Dana." With that one stern word from Angie Dana was moving, pulling at Lisa's arm to move the family out the door, intent on getting them downstairs.

"What the Hell Dana?"

Dana's eyes were sharp, her mind buzzing on where to find Lisa's kitchen lighter and an aerosol while she briskly answered her friend. "That was a changeling. They steal kids and feed on the adults. They stole Katie."

Taking a sharp turn into the kitchen, Dana froze, pushing Lisa and Ben back the way they came. The second changeling was hissing at them from the middle of the kitchen, the patio doors wide open.

At once Dana heard the other two scamper back to the living room and she quickly followed, walking backward in an effort to keep the monster in her line of sight as it slowly walked forward.

She'd just passed the couch when she caught a flash of color. Without looking away from the incoming changeling Dana reached for Angie's green bag, digging her hand into the tote. Her fingers touched cool metal and she quickly brought out the large, sharp weapon. Not wasting a second Dana surged forward, letting her anger guide her arm as she slashed the deadly tool, tearing across the chest of the creature.

She felt a small spark of satisfaction at the howl of pain but the sound of a high-pitched inhuman screeching from the second floor distracted her, nearly missing the injured monster leaping at her. The trio of humans shouted in surprise, Dana lashing out blindly.

She hit something solid and Dana opened her eyes to see the long dagger had pierced straight through the shoulder of the changeling. Mouth open in shock she held on tight as the monster thrashed in pain for a second before it flared its teeth in anger. Dana shoved it away and pulled the weapon free, holding it out in front of her like a sword.

The changeling gave a deep growl, taking a threatening step forward before it stopped, suddenly enveloped in flames. Its high pitched yowl faded off as the column of fire extinguished, leaving nothing in its wake.

Dana's mouth was wide open, her grip tight on the hilt of her weapon, her heart easing back into place after it had leapt into her throat. Harsh thumping sounds had her swinging the dagger to the new threat, her breath leaving in a gush of relief and dropping the sword as Angie made her way down the steps, torch in hand.

"You guys good?" Angie asked, looking over the trio. Lisa and Ben were clinging together, eyes wide as they looked from Dana to Angie. There would be some explaining after this.

Dana nodded before gesturing to the empty space in front of her. "There was another changeling."

Angie made it down the stairs, Dana offering her weapon to its original owner. "Yeah, I heard it. You get it?"

Dana gave a shaky nod, her adrenaline fading. "Yeah, got it across the chest and stabbed it into the shoulder. It burst into flames after that."

Angie nodded. "That means they got the mother."

Dana took a step toward Angie. "Really? That means Katie's okay, right?"

Before Angie could answer the sound of a guitar riff rang through the air. With anticipation Dana watched the brunette pull the cell phone from her pocket, showing her the screen. Sam.

Flipping it open, Angie pressed it to her ear. "Hey, Sam. Did you get it?"

Dana's lips curled into a smile, feeling tears building up in her eyes as Angie nodded at her. Her daughter was okay and on her way home. She then noticed the cringe Angie made, her eyes meeting Dana's own.

"Yeah, about that…"

After those words Angie explained to Sam that they weren't at the house anymore and that, technically, she didn't do anything wrong. She really had kept an eye on her, she never said she'd keep Dana at the house against her will. Sam hadn't been happy and Dean even less so, which made Dana suspicious.

So now they were waiting for the two men to return from delivering the other wayward children back to their families. Angie said it might take awhile due to the explanation they would have to give the parents about why their "children" suddenly exploded into flames.

Roughly a little after an hour the loud rumbling of an engine had Dana up and bolting for the door, running out the house while the sleek black car thundered up the drive way.

"Mommy!"

Dana couldn't help the cry of relief as her daughter, clothes dirty and hair tangled, threw herself out the car and into her opened arms. Immediately she lifted Katie, her daughter's legs wrapping themselves around her waist in a vice-like grip. The tears that Dana been holding back poured freely as she planted small kisses over Katie's hair and face.

The creaking of metal doors had Dana looking up, seeing the two men getting out of their car, slight bruises on their faces and bloody knuckles. She sent them a smile, her lips trembling from the effort of not sobbing out loud. Both nodded at her, Dean moving past her where she knew Angie had followed her.

Rocking Katie back and forth, Dana was fine hugging her daughter for the next few days but she also heard the amount of worry in Dean's voice as he asked Angie questions about what happened after they had left. Yeah, her suspicions seemed right.

"Dean?"

Dana turned, looking at Lisa in surprise as she stood in the opened doorway of her home, eyes wide and staring at Dean in shock and recognition.

For his part Dean looked at her the same way. He took a moment to check over the house before turning his eyes back to Lisa. When Ben popped his head around her, Dana could see the brunette man's eyes narrow slightly before they cleared. "Lisa."

Dana glanced around at the other two adults. Angie was silent, her eyes neutral while Sam was looking back and forth between his brother and Lisa but also shooting small glances at Angie. It all became quite clear at this point. Dana couldn't believe that one of the men who'd saved her daughter, who might be in a relationship with Angie, was also the same Dean that Lisa had had a weekend with eight years ago.

~~~SPN~~~

There weren't a lot of creatures that made Dean uneasy, wendigos and demons being the main ones. This, what had happened and what was going to happen, made him uneasy in a slightly different way. What he'd been hoping didn't happen had happened. It shouldn't surprise him, he was a Winchester after all. That was just their luck.

Because of course the woman who was helping them to save her daughter just happened to be friends with one of his past flings. And not just any fling. There were really only two women who, in the past, had affected Dean on a deeper level. Cassie was one of them. Lisa was the other.

Which brought Dean to this moment. It was eight in the morning and they were leaving the parking lot of the new hotel they'd chosen to spend the night at, their duffle bags packed for their trip to the salt and burn in Minnesota. Before heading out though, they were swinging by Dana's place to say bye. Where Lisa would also be. With Ben. Her son. Her **eight** year old son.

Dean took a quick glance at Angie in the rear view mirror.

Dean wasn't stupid. He could very well be Ben's father. Not that that was a bad thing. There were times, especially with hunts involving children and their parents were Dean would wonder. If the hunt was successful and he brought home the child or parent, the family would hold each other and cry. Even stopping to eat at dinners where a small family would no doubt be stationed in a booth. Those were the times that Dean would pause and envision.

The Impala's hood up while he showed his son the different parts of an engine.

Standing in a pool, helping his small floatie-clad daughter learn to swim.

Gently rocking his newborn baby, bright eyes staring up at him while they suckled from the bottle he held.

Dean gave himself a mental shake as he turned down Dana's street. Thoughts like that were nice but dangerous. Considering his job, the world they lived in, it was too much to hope. Turning the car off, the trio exited the Impala as the door to Dana's house burst open.

"Angie!" The dark-haired Ben raced down the pathway, bee-lining for the petite woman walking next to Dean. His smile was wide and his eyes only saw her. Dean held back a smirk. Someone had a crush.

"Ben don't be rude." Lisa chided as she stepped onto the porch, Dana and Katie right behind her.

Angie shook her head. "It's fine." She ruffled the boy's hair. "Hi Ben."

Dean shared a smile with Sam, amused at the sight of Ben's red-tipped ears. The boy took her hand, pulling her to the house.

"Come meet Katie. I told her all about you."

Dean and Sam followed as Angie was lead into the house, Ben and Katie next to her. Lisa mouthed an apology to Angie who shook her head and gave her a good natured smile as they passed each other.

"If you have time, we set up breakfast for you three. As a thank you." Dana gestured in the direction of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble but thank you. We'd love to have breakfast." Sam commented to the two women.

Dean nodded, eyes automatically searching for Angie as he thought about how much she would need to eat for her trip back home. She'd made that announcement before they'd left the hotel, letting them know she's leave once it was time to get on the road, and he knew they'd need to stop somewhere to get her food so she wouldn't get sick when she got back.

Dean caught Lisa's stare and he gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Morning, Dean."

"Morning." Dean smacked a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This is my brother Sam by the way. You didn't get a chance to met last night."

"Hi, Lisa. Nice to meet you." Sam smiled, offering his hand to the smaller woman.

Before anyone else spoke, Angie, Katie and Ben walked back into the front room, the two kids each grasping one of Angie's hands.

"Mom can we eat now?" asked Katie, her voice soft.

"Sorry we were taking so long. Of course honey." Dana marched forward, mother mode taking over as she corralled the children and an amused Angie to the kitchen table.

Lisa turned back to Dean and Sam, her arm gesturing them forward. "Let's eat."

Roughly two hours later and they were getting ready to leave. Dean stood on the porch watching Sam talk to Dana at the passenger door of the Impala, handing her a piece of paper that no doubt held both their numbers, Bobby's, but also Ellen and Jo's in case something weird happened in the neighborhood. Angie was in the front yard, running back and forth with Katie in her arms as the two playfully ran away from Ben, the trios laughs chorusing together.

Dean watched the brunette as she threw her head back laughing before she placed Katie back on her feet and chased after the two kids, snarling playfully. Ben and Katie turned sharply, running to Sam for safety, using his body as a barrier while Angie stepped back and forth trying to grab them. At that point Sam joined in, hoisting Ben over his shoulder then grabbing Katie around the waist and running back across the front lawn away from Angie who gave chase. Without meaning to Dean imagined Angie in his mind's eye, standing in a large back yard with a small dark haired girl running into her opened arms, Sam right behind the girl as he chased her.

_ "Mommy, Uncle Sammy's gonna get me!"_

"Dean?"

The oldest Winchester mentally scolded himself, banishing his thoughts. Those had been the most dangerous he'd ever conjured. Maintaining a look of ease, Dean turned to Lisa as she come up on his right. As a mother her eyes were on Ben, his little hand in Angie and Katie's as the three of them ran away from Sam.

"After the shock wore off last night all Ben could talk about was Angie. When Katie got here, he told her all about the "pretty lady" from last night. I thought my son's first crush would be another eight year old not an older woman."

Dean watched Ben grab Katie's hand as they shrieked in joy, running around their mothers' cars to escape Sam and Angie. He nodded at the boy. "He's a good kid."

"And she's a good woman." Dean glanced over at Lisa to see her raising an eyebrow at him. "I saw how worried you were about her last night. I admit she scared me a bit when she brought out the flame thrower and used some kind of psychic stuff to take care of the monster but she's a good woman. That and my son really likes her."

Dean nibbled on his lip for a second. "Listen Lisa, about Ben…"

"You're wondering if you're his father?"

Dean shrugged a shoulder. "Can't blame me for asking. It was eight years ago."

"Yeah. I thought it was you too. There'd been a guy I was seeing off and on during the year, right before I met you. David. He turned out to be Ben's dad. We tried to make it work, did for three years but we just couldn't. We still keep in contact, I won't keep Ben from him but there's nothing between us. He'll been here later today to see Ben." At the end of her speech she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Dean.

"What's this?" The older Winchester asked as he unfolded it. The words 'DNA Diagnostics Center' on the top corner let him know what this was without reading the results. But he did anyway. David Hale was the father of Benjamin Isaac Braeden. "Why would you show me this?"

Lisa was nodding at Angie. "So you can concentrate on other things. I have my son to think about and you have other things on your mind."

"Dean, ready to go?"

Dean looked over seeing that kids had finally settled down, standing around Dana while Angie was giving them hugs goodbye and Sam had his passenger door open, looking in his direction.

The older Winchester nodded before turning to Lisa, giving her a smile. "Call us if you ever need help."

Pulling away from the curb the trio waved one last time at the two mothers and their children, the engine getting louder as Dean applied more gas, turning off Dana's street and out of the community.

It was a few minutes later that Angie popped her head between Dean and his brother, small smile on her face. "Time for me to get going too."

Dean glanced at the brunette over his shoulder. "You gonna be okay? You didn't eat enough at Dana's."

Angie shrugged. "I'll be fine. I went shopping the other day so my fridge is packed with food. I'll make something when I get back."

"Hey Angie, I've been meaning to ask but does your family know about your abilities?" Sam was curious, Dean knew, considering all he'd gone through with his own psychic gifts.

"No. Granted they've grown in the past year but the only one who even remotely has a clue is my brother Donny. I think it's only because he's my twin."

Dean nodded his agreement. "Makes sense, you two shared the womb. You might just have taken the majority of abilities. Can he do anything you can?"

"If he can, he's not telling me. But he did mention dreaming about what I've been up to when I visit you two. He saw Gordon and me fighting. He knew I was hurt."

Dean filed away that information. "And the rest of the family has no idea? About your abilities or you helping us?"

"Nope." Angie placed emphasis on the third letter, popping the consonant. "Although Donny is getting suspicious about his so called dreams."

Sam gave her a concerned look. "So they have no idea what you've been doing? Being gone for a day or two at a time?"

Angie nodded, replying cheerfully, "Pretty much yeah. Which is why I need to leave, that way no one comes over my apartment wondering why I'm not home."

Dean bounced his eyes from the road to Angie. "You ever return on your own before?"

Angie settled back against the leather seats, her med bag around herself and her duffle bag on her lap. "No but I figure I'll just do what I did yesterday morning. Visualize and then poof! At least in theory." She opened her bag, rummaged for a second then handed Sam a couple folded papers. "Take a look at that but after I leave. I've been gone long enough."

Sam stayed looking back while Dean tried to watch the road but also watch as Angie gripped her bags. The petite brunette stared at Sam then turned her eyes to Dean's in the rear view mirror. She gave a smile. "Stay safe you two." She closed her eyes, let out a deep breath and was suddenly gone.

Dean gave a slight jerk at the abruptness of her departure, sharing a look with his brother before returning his eyes to the road. The sound of the paper caught his attention. A quick glance to his right showed Sam reading the papers that Angie had handed him. His eyes went back to the road. "What is it?"

His question went unanswered and Dean looked over at his brother again. The younger hunter's eyes were wide and roved furiously over what looked like hand written words. "Sam. Talk to me, what'd she write?"

His little brother finally looked up, his mouth curled into a smile and eyes bright with excitement. "It's crazy Dean. Angie wrote down all these little tips. Things I had no idea about. Carving devil's traps into handcuffs. There's ingredients for hex bags that can hide us from demons. Oh and apparently if you say an exorcism in reverse it forces the demon back into the body. It's incredible. And listen to this part, '_if you pass something transparent, like a pair of glasses, through holy fire, you can see hellhounds with them_.'"

Dean's eyebrows rose sharply. They could see hellhounds? "Wait, what's holy fire?"

Sam read a few more sentences, "Looks like when you light holy oil on fire. Angie wrote that it's rare but I'm sure someone has some. We wouldn't need a lot anyway."

Dean nodded. He was sure these were all things Angie had seen them do in the future, so they should work. He hadn't even thought about devil's traps on handcuffs. It'd help with their cover as government agents. He wasn't sold on the hex bags though. Anything to do with witches made him uneasy. But if he himself had used it before, he didn't see the harm. Beside, being hidden from demons was a definite plus. Suddenly Sam's hand clamped down on his forearm.

"Sam?" His brother was on a new page, his grip on the notebook paper giving it creases. Dean growled at his sibling. "Sam what is it?"

Dean's harsh question caused Sam to flinch, his eyes wide as he looked up at Dean, his mouth opening then closing before he turned back to the paper. Finally he spoke. "There's a demon…cure."

Fed up Dean pulled over onto the shoulder of the road, popping the Impala into park. "There's a what?"

Sam's eyes remained on the paper. "'_You can cure a demon by injecting it with purified blood, whether it be your own by confession or blood blessed by a priest. The ritual must be performed on consecrated ground or ground that has been consecrated through a ritual and the injections must be given once every hour for eight hours. After the eighth dose, say the Latin at the bottom of the page then depending on if you're using your own blood you would make a cut on your hand, enough to bleed, or if using the blood blessed by the priest, you can just put some in your hand. Say Lustra one more time and place your bloodied palm over the demon's mouth. A variation of this would disregard the need for a dose once an hour for eight hours but also the Latin. Just giving it eight times should do it. This variation of the cure was preformed on a very high ranking demon, not sure what it would do to a run-of-the-mill demon. The demon's soul would then be redeemed and changed back into a human.'_"

Sam slumped back against his seat, his hands limp and eyes staring out into space. Dean let the information seep in. A demon cure? How was that possible? Was Angie gonna tell them there was a cure for vampirism next? Really, what the Hell happened to them in the future?

"Dean?" Sam was reading the papers again but there wasn't any trace of the previous excitement. He looked worried, biting his lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What now?"

Sam looked up. "Angie wrote down something about Dad."

Dean perked up, wanting to snatch the papers and see for himself but he held back. "What about Dad?"

"Apparently someone breaks into a storage unit of his outside Buffalo. They steal a…rabbit's foot?"

"Rabbit's foot?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Apparently they were hired by someone named Bela Talbot."

~~~SPN~~~

Getting back home had been much easier than I'd anticipated. The idea to teleport to my bedroom was a great idea. As soon as I was back I'd dropped my duffle and collapsed on my bed, letting my muscles relax. So here I was, nearly falling asleep when my stomach growled, angry about the amount of food I'd eaten at Dana's.

I'd tried to be polite, eating an average portion. Dean and Sam knew my struggle so they'd given me bits from their own plates. Ben had joined in, giving up a few pieces of his bacon and sausages. It had been enough to get back home but now my hunger was wreaking havoc on my system.

Groaning as I stood up, I stumbled through the apartment just reaching the fridge when my cell phone blared from the living room, my original teleporting spot from this morning. I'd decided to leave my phone behind on the basis that I wasn't even sure it would work a whole _dimension_ away but oh well. If Ash could get through maybe other calls would. Maybe.

Picking up the phone I grimaced. Donny had sent me thirty-two texts and tried calling me eighteen times. Well, nineteen if you counted the call currently making my phone vibrate and play Ballroom Blitz. Time to face the music.

"Hi Donny."

_ "What the Hell Angie! Where the fuck have you been?!"_

Uh oh. Donny only cursed when he was really upset. According to the time on my phone I'd been gone for over six hours. Last time it had only been roughly three. At least all his calls and texts had been within the last two hours.

Thinking of something, I fell back on an excuse that was fairly legitimate. "I just got back from the rainforest." Hoh Rainforest was located in Olympic National Park west of Seattle and was known to have sketchy reception. I was also known to head up there for day trips.

_ "Then why haven't you answered my texts or calls?"_

He was still a tad upset. He might get even more upset when I gave him my excuse. "I forgot my phone."

He huffed an irritated sigh. _"Damn it Angie. You can't being doing stuff like that. I nearly called Dad."_

I frowned, turning to head back to the kitchen. That would not be good. Donny was bad enough but add in Dad and surely someone would parish. Good thing Jared wasn't stateside. "Are you trying to start a war? You know what that'd do to the traffic."

_ "Well, don't forget your phone next time. The fate of the country rests on our being safe and alive. If Jared was stateside, it'd be the fate of the world."_

"Thank God for small favors."

Donny chuckled. _"You making food?"_

I was reminded of Sam and Dean's questions about my abilities. I couldn't tell if my bond with my brother was because we shared the womb or something else. "How can you tell?"

_ "Just can. You making smothered burritos for dinner?"_

My hand paused halfway out of the freezer, the packet of pork chilling my skin. "Why?"

Donny laughed. _"I'll be by later. I'll bring some shrimp."_

Of course. I was having a craving for shrimp cocktail. "Deal."

_ "Excellent. See ya later Ange."_

"Bye Donny." I cut the call, smiling at my brother. I knew it was true even without Gabe having to tell me earlier at Dana's house. We both agreed on it. Family was family, regardless of the lack of blood connection.

* * *

**Well, there you go people. Let me know how you guys feel about this one. And if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Also I forgot to put this on the author note for the last chapter but is anyone interested in seeing a specific episode remade into a chapter? I plan on going through at least season five. So, if there's a certain episode you wanna see, let me know. I can't promise much mostly due to the fact that I need to be able to worm my OC in the episode in a way that makes sense but I'll try my hardest so yeah, if you got requests, let me know. Read and review please! I'll see you guys later! Peace out. -Mez**


End file.
